Brigas, Encontro e Confusão
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: Kagome tem que se mudar para casa de sua tia q fica no interior e com isso a sua vida muda completamente, muitas confusões armações e romance é claro MUDEI O NOME...ANTES ERA NÃO SEI O TITULO AINDA! CAP ARRUMADO '
1. Default Chapter

**-Fala**

**_Narração_**

Pensamento

**(alguma coisa)-quando eu quiser falar alguma coisa hehe**

**tempo que se passa ou quando pulo para uma outra cena**

**Bom eventualmente a Narração poderá aparecer sem os , mais é porque eu vi que não iria atrapalhar o entendimento**

**Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, mais o Sesshy pertence a mim sim hauahuahauahaua...Mais um dia quem sabe eu conseguirei o Inuyasha, o Bankotsu, o Kouga...ahahahahahaah**

**Boa Leitura!**

**A MUNDANÇA**

**_Kagome é uma menina de 15 anos que vai para o 1° colegial, seus pais (mãe e avô, seu pai havia morrido em um acidente de carro) pedem para ela ir morar com seus tios em uma outra cidade que fica longe, eles irão se mudar daqui a 2 anos, mas preferiam mandar a garota primeiro para se acostumar_**

**MÃE: Ela só irá primeiro para se acostumar.-Dizia a mãe num tom calmo.**

**AVÔ: Mas ela é uma criança não pode viajar sozinha!Dizia o avô aos berros.**

**KAGOME: E ninguém pede a minha opinião aqui? Porque não levam o Souta, ele que quer ir.**

**MÃE: Mas querida porque você não quer ir?**

**KAGOME: Mãe, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo meus tios e minhas duas primas, eu tinha 7 anos a última vez que fomos pra lá.Dizia uma Kagome meio triste.**

**MÃE: Mas se esse é o problema, não precisa ficar assim, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para você vê-los de novo, não acha?**

**KAGOME: Meio desanimada -Ta bom Sobe e vai fazer as malas.**

**AVÔ: Por acaso eu não existo? E a minha opinião não conta?**

**MÃE: Vovô ela aceitou ir...Deixa elaé melhor, assim ela se acostuma rápido pisca**

**AVÔÉ o jeito ��**

**KAGOME: Mas que droga, eles deveriam ter me contado mais cedo não hoje!Eu tenho que viajar amanhã... Mas agora tenho que ligar para minhas amigas, para poder contar tudo! E assim ela ligou para a sua agenda inteira e depois foi arrumar as malas -Pronto essa é a última calça Olha para trás -Nossa eu não sabia que iria dar 5 malas e uma bolsa 0.0 Nesse instante seu telefone toca -Alô...Ah oi Houjo, desculpa eu não ter te ligado eu...Eu...**

**Houjo: Esqueceu, não foi mesmo?Mas deixa pra lá eu já estou acostumado suspira -Mas quando chegar lá me liga hein?**

**KAGOME: Claro que sim, dessa vez eu não me esqueço.**

**HOUJO: Então boa noite e durma bem, Vou morrer de saudades, beijos.**

**KAGOME: Beijos desliga **

**Houjo era o namorado dela, apesar de todos de sua escola acharem eles o melhor casal, ela não gostava dele, quer dizer no inicio ela achava que sim, mas com o passar do tempo ela notou que só o queria como amigo, mas não teve coragem de contar e as suas amigas tbm não deixaram**

**KAGOME: Eu ainda tenho que falar pro Houjo que não o amo suspira -Mas enquanto a coragem não vem eu tomo um bom banho e vou dormir hihi.**

**E assim ela fez tomou seu tão querido banho quente e foi dormir, no dia seguinte o seu avô acorda 6:00 e vai ao quarto dela**

**AVÔ: ACORDA KAGOME!SÃO 6:00 HORAS!**

**KAGOME: Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho.Dizia uma kagome sonolenta.**

**AVÔ: Assim você vai perder o ônibus.**

**KAGOME: Pra que horas ele é?**

**AVÔ: 6:45.disse o avô com uma voz calma.**

**KAGOME: O QUE?E porque você não me acordo antes. Dizia enquanto ia correndo para o banheiro escovar os dentes e se arrumar rápido.**

**AVÔ: Por que o despertador quebro...Ai a gente esqueceu de comprar um novo.**

**KAGOME: Ai vo...Vô, vo...Cê tbm...Dizia com espuma de creme dental na boca.**

**AVÔ: Menina porca ��, cospe primeiro.Bom eu vou descer e te esperar para irmos juntos á Rodoviária.**

**KAGOME: Ta... Bom vo...Vô ��.**

**ela se arruma em 15 minutos, pegam o táxi que é mais 20 e depois esperam o ônibus que está atrasado 1 hora**

**AVÔ: Kagome se vc não se importar eu tenho que voltar para o templo, boa viagem e até 2 anos huhu.**

**KAGOME: Você ainda dá risada��, pode ir vovô tchau ela abraça o seu avô e ele vai embora - Mas que droga, esse ônibus ainda tinha que demorar��, até quando eu vou esperar essa geringonça?**

**VOZ: Você está irritada pela demora do ônibus?**

**KAGOMEUé de quem é essa voz Quando a garota se vira ela se depara com um garoto muito bonito, cabelos compridos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo, lindos olhos azuis, moreninho (ai que pão ) -Ah...é porque eu acordei atrasada e vim correndo quando chego aqui ele atrasa��. Mas qual é o seu nome?**

**VOZ: Meu nome?Ah sim meu nome é Kouga, prazer e o seu?**

**KAGOMEÉ Kagome...Kagome Higurashi, você também está esperando esse ônibus?**

**KOUGA: Estou sim, mais eu devo agradecer dele ter atrasado por que senão eu estaria ferrado, acabei de chegar.**

**KAGOME: Então vamos para mesma cidade não é?Que legal vai ver até que você mora perto da casa das minhas primas.**

**KOUGAÉ sim, mais como é o nome delas?**

**KAGOME: Sango e Rin, você as conhece? Sango é a prima de Kagome, Sango é um ano mais velha, sendo assim ela tem 16 anos...Sango tem lindos cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e morena, já a rin ela tem a mesma idade da Kagome...Tem cabelos pretos que vão até um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos castanhos escuros e é morena clara. (péssima em descrições XD)**

**KOUGA: Hum, esses nomes não me são estranhos Não acredito que essa garota seja prima da Sango e da riné muita coincidência -Mais no momento não me lembro.Você viaja muito para l�?**

**KAGOME: Não muito, faz muito tempo que eu não vou lá ver meus tios, mas dessa vez eu ficarei lá e estudarei.**

**KOUGA: Eu também vou estudar l�, meu irmão e meus amigos moram lá então resolvi ficar de vez.Nesse instante o ônibus chega na plataforma**

**KAGOME: Nossa até que enfim...**

**KOUGA: Então quer dizer que não estava gostando dá minha companhia?Diz Kouga com uma cara de "você não gosta de mim"**

**KAGOME: Claro que estavaé que as minhas pernas já estavam doendo de ficar em pé.**

**KOUGA: Qual é a sua poltrona?**

**KAGOME: 21, porque qual é a sua?**

**KOUGA: 22, só pode ser o destino mesmo, e eu que já estava pensando em brigar com a pessoa que pegou a janela, mas agora que vi que foi você, não poderei fazer uma coisa tão bruta com uma senhorita tão bonita.**

**KAGOME: Cora levemente É obrigado. E assim foram 8 horas de viajam, mas se vocês pensam que a viajem foi cansativa se enganaram pois eles foram os únicos passageiros que conversarão o tempo todo, com direito a ataques de riso e tudo, e finalmente eles chegam em seu destino, do lado de fora Kagome e Kouga estão esperando seus parentes, assim que Kagome avista uma linda menina correndo em sua direção**

**SANGO: Oi prima quanto tempo...Como você está grande, nunca mais me ligou né, mais tudo bem agora podemos ficar grudadas.**

**KAGOME: Nossa você me reconheceu?Ah eu tenho que te apresentar: Sango, Kouga, Kouga Sango**

**KOUGASabia que a conhecia**

**SANGO: Puxa Kagome pelo braço até um local mais reservado, mais ainda sim dava para o Kouga vê-las -Você conhece o Kouga?**

**KAGOME: Conheci no ônibus porque?**

**SANGO: Porque...Porque, olha eu te conto mais vc tem que prometer ficar quieta, ta bom?**

**KAGOME: Ta bom...**

**SANGOÉ que ele é irmão do garoto que eu gosto e eu fiquei com medo dele me reconhecer.**

**KAGOME: Que legal!Em casa você me conta direito essa historia hein?Mas primeiro eu tenho que me despedir dele Quando ela estava chegando ele vê um outro rapaz chegando e falando com ele, era um jovem muito bonito, tinha cabelos pretos meio quase curtos que ele prendia num rabinho, seus olhos eram azuis escuros, muito bonitos por sinal, e moreno É oi Kouga eu vim aqui me despedir que eu já vou indo.**

**KOUGA: Espera antes eu te apresento o meu irmão Miroku.**

**KAGOME: 0.oEle é seu irmão?**

**KOUGAÉ sim porque?**

**KAGOME: Por nada...Olha para o Miroku Oi muito prazer Meu nome é Kagome Do outro lado a Sango estava quase tendo um enfarte**

**MIROKU: Oi senhorita Kagome, não gostaria de ter um filho meu?**

**KAGOME: (GOTA)**

**KOUGA: Não liga não ele fala isso para todas as moças bonitas que ele conhece, um verdadeiro hentai. Kagome deixa escapar umas risadinhas e isso deixa o lobo feliz, sim pq nesse pouco tempo ele já gostava da risada dá garota**

**KAGOME: Eu tenho que ir agora...Tchau para os dois...**

**OS DOIS: Tchau...**

**Kagome não estava mais achando sua prima então resolve telefonar para os tios, mais quando ela chega no orelhão uma mão a segura pelo braço a fazendo gelar de medo**

**SANGO: SHIIII!Sou eu a sua prima, nossa eu tive que me esconder para eles não me verem.**

**KAGOME: Mas porque o desespero? Você conversa com eles?**

**SANGO: Sim, mais a gente brigou...Aí eu não queria ver ele, por isso, agora vamos?**

**KAGOME: Ah ta, vamos sim, mais a rin não veio porque?**

**SANGO: A rin?Ela não veio porque ela tinha um encontro muito importante hoje.**

**KAGOME: Mais que encontro?**

**SANGO: Ela não falou nem para mim fez mistério o tempo inteiro.**

**KAGOME: Ah deve ser por causa de algum menino hihi, vamos então?**

**SANGO: Hihi vamos...**

**KOUGA: Eu vi a Sango com a Kagome, a menina que eu conheci no ônibus.**

**MIROKU: Hum...Já vi que você não é nada bobo irmãozinho, muito bonita aquela menina.**

**KOUGA: Ora cala a sua boca que eu é ela ficamos amigos só isso -Diz um Kouga totalmente corado **

**MIROKU: Sei �� é só olhar pra sua cara que dá para perceber que assim que você a viu gostou dela huhu, que legal, amor à primeira vista.**

**KOUGA: Se for assim não sou o único.E você e a Sango?Deis de que eu me entendo por gente vocês se gostam, está estampado na cara de vocês, mais os dois são muito burros para admitir, e você ainda foi passar a mão naquela funcionaria nova e ela ficou com raiva.**

**MIROKU:Esse é outro assunto suspira -Eu vi ela, mas eu acho que a "Minha Sangozinha" ainda está com raiva.**

**KOUGA: Pede desculpa oras, parecem idiotas, já faz 1 semana que você dois não se falam.**

**MIROKU: Não é tão fácil, você acha tudo muito fácil, eu não consigo, ela sempre está falando com alguém ai não dá para eu pedir desculpas.**

**KOUGA: Pensa um pouco -Hum...Já que é assim eu tenho uma idéia, em casa eu te conto, vamos.Miroku com os olhinhos esperançosos só concorda com a cabeça e entra no carro pisando fundo no acelerador para chegarem logo**

**-**

**OIE gente, estou fazendo essa fic uhhul fazia tempo que eu estava querendo fazer uma assim e a preguiça não deixava, mais agora é ferias e eu estou livre e desimpedida para escrever mas se eu demorar não foi por desistir e sim porque eu sou uma menina ocupada hauahauahau até parece.Sim, sim o Kouga e o Miroku são irmãos essa idéia me veio por uma outra fic q eu li ai achei legal e coloquei assim, bom eu nem tinha idéia que eles seriam irmão mais ai eu lembrei da fic e coloquei assim se a dona da idéia ler me perdoe não resisti ,outras surpresas estão reservadas, a minha cabecinha está maquinado coisas para escrever huhuhu até que enfim ela está funcionando se estiver muito grande me desculpem foi à empolgação hauahauahau.**

**Obs: Bom é a primeira vez q eu coloco uma fic minha no ar, eu sou super novata então se estiver ruim não me apedrejem e sim me dêem conselhos e outra coisinha o sesshy vai aparecer só não sei quando e outra detalhe ele é meu alou manda um beijinho para o sesshoumaru que corresponde viram?ele me ama ahahahahah bom é isso**

**Bjokas!**

**KagomeAyame**

**Já ne!**


	2. 2O PlanoO que Eu tenho um primo?

Fala - Normal

_Narração – Negrito e Itálico_

Pensamento – Negrito

(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.

-Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.

O PLANO-O QUE? EU TENHO PRIMO?

KOUGA: Ei você está doido?Quer matar a gente? Olha isso você está a 110 km/h._Gritou_ _Kouga temendo pela sua vida._

**MIROKU**: É que eu estou muito curioso para saber do seu plano, então eu quero chegar logo em casa huhu.**_Disse pisando mais ainda no acelerador e chegando a 130km/h._**

**KOUGA: **Mas se continuar nessa velocidade à gente só vai conseguir chegar no céu ��**_.Esbravejou Kouga._**

**MIROKU: **Ta bom eu vou devagar** _Miroku diminui para 100km/h_ **-Pronto diminui- **_Miroku estava tranqüilo._**

**KOUGA: **Nossa não precisava ir tão devagar.**_-Dizia um Kouga com ironia_**

**MIROKU: **Ta bom lobinho eu abaixo huhu** ._Meio contrariado reduz a_ _velocidade para 60km/h_ -**Pronto agora eu não abaixo mais, mais baixo que isso a gente só chega amanhã ��.

**KOUGA: **Agora sim chegaremos em casa e não no céu ��.

**_Passaram-se 1 hora até chegarem em casa_ _(rodoviária longe huhu, só na minha cabeça mesmo) _**

_**Entrando na casa**_

-E então Kouga fala logo o plano_.** Miroku estava muito exaltado.**_

**KOUGA: **Calma meu irmãozinho eu acabei de chegar **_Kouga se ajeita no sofá._** Primeiro eu queroágua** _E assim o Miroku lê trouxe água_ **-Agora eu quero...** _Pensa um pouco _**-Ah eu quero batatinhas** _Ele era louco por batatas, e assim seu maninho foi pegar as batatas._**

**MIROKU: **Agora conta...**_Dizia o garoto com os olhinhos brilhando._**

**KOUGA: **Mas eu queria...**_Antes que pudesse terminar a frase Kouga foi_ _cortado pelo olhar fuzilador de Miroku_ **-Ta bom eu conto

**KAGOME: **Até que enfim chegamos.**_Dizia Kagome exausta._ **

_**Elas tinham ido para casa de ônibus pois Sango era menor e não podia dirigir e seus tios estavam trabalhando por isso não foi peg�-las**_

**SANGO: **Eu o que o diga, eita ônibus lotado, já estava quase passandomal.** _Apesar da Sango morar lá e ir estudar na cidade próxima ainda não havia se acostumado com os ônibus._**

**KAGOME: **Ai mas me conta...**_Kagome senta no sofá e logo depois Sango se senta numa poltrona do lado de Kagome _-**Porque você brigou com o Miroku?

**_Sango suspirou_ **-Foi assim...

**FLASH BACK**

**SORVETERIA**

_Miroku estava descansando pois havia trabalhado muito, então ele resolve se sentar com a Sango para poderem tomar um sorvete._

**SANGO: **É... Miroku?

**MIROKU: **Sim Sangozinha** _Dizia totalmente distraído, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o belo par de pernas da nova funcionaria ._**

SANGO: Eu queria te falar uma coisa muito importante...E que há muito tempo eu queria te dizer isso_..Eu...Eu..gos...__ Quando Sango ia contar que gostava dele, o Miroku se levanta e vai até a garçonete.(que é nada mais nada menos que Kikyou)_

**MIROKU: **Por um acaso você não quer ter um filho meu?**_Enquanto dizia isso sua mão descia para um lugar não muito apropriado._**

**KIKYOU: **Ai hihi, não faz isso.**_Sorria a vadia._**

**SANGO:_Sango se aproxima de Miroku _**_-_Mais você é mesmo um idiota,eu vou embora daqui.**_Sango se retira do local com lagrimas nos olhos._**

_Kikyou só ficou rindo da situação enquanto Sango ia embora chorando e Miroku triste_

**MIROKU: Eu e a minha mão amaldiçoada.**

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

**KAGOME: **Nossa que sem consideração...**_Dizia a prima indignada. _**

**SANGO: **Eu sei...**_suspirou _**- E o pior que mesmo assim eu gosto dele.**_Falou com um tom triste_**

**KOUGA: **O meu plano é o seguinte: A Kagome não é prima da Sango?** _Miroku só afirma com a cabeça_ -**Então, no ônibus ela me deu o número do celular dela, é só eu ligar contar o acontecido e depois a gente bola um jeito de vocês dois ficarem sozinhos, tipo um encontro por acaso daí eu e Kagome saímos e deixamos os dois sozinhos.

**MIROKU: **Ótima idéia, é por isso que você é meu irmão** ._Dizia com os olhinhos mais brilhando _-**Mas esse plano também vai te beneficiar não é irmãozinho?**_Disse Miroku num tom malicioso. _**

**KOUGA: **Porque diz isso? **_Kouga estava totalmente_ _corado._**

**MIROKU: **Ora porque você poderá ficar sozinho com a sua Kagome amada.** _Falava com uma voz de idiota e fazia gestos de levar à mão ao coração._**

**KOUGA:_Vermelho_**_.- _Larga de idiotice que eu vou ligar agora.**_Começa a digitar os números no telefone._**

**_O celular da Kagome começa a tocar e essa atende na mesma hora._ **-Alô?Ah oi Kouga tudo bem?** _Sango gesticulava frases como "eu não acredito que vc deu seu telefone pra ele"_**

**KOUGA:**Estou melhor agora.**_Dizia o lobinho com uma voz alegre._ **

-Kagome? Eu estou precisando muito da sua ajuda.

**KAGOME: _Cora um pouco com as primeiras palavras do Kouga_ **-Claro no que eu posso ajudar?

**_Kouga explica todo o plano para a Kagome que não contem a emoção e começa a dar gritinhos de emoção_ **-Então nós seremos cupidos?

**KOUGA: **Hehe .Pode se dizer que sim e ai posso ou melhor podemos contar com a sua ajuda?**_Perguntou o lobinho._**

**KAGOME: **Mas é claro!Mas quando colocaremos o plano em ação?**_Perguntou uma curiosa Kagome._**

**KOUGA: **Hum, pode ser amanhã à tarde, o que vc me diz as 14:30?

**KAGOME: **Está ótimo, então será na sorveteria ás14:30?

**KOUGA:**Isso.Então até amanhã.Tchau um beijo

**KAGOME: **Outro e até amanhã.

**MIROKU**: E ai ela aceitou?Ela aceitou? Fala logo...Me responde...Conta conta.**_Perguntava Miroku quase tendo um teço de tanta curiosidade_**

**KOUGA: **Se você calar a boca um segundo eu conto!**_Dizia o lobinho com raiva._**

**MIROKU**Ta bom ��, mais fala logo.

**KOUGA**: Será amanhã ás 14:30, agora sim vocês se entendem.**_Disse confiante._**

**MIROKU: **Eu espero, porque se não der certo eu te mato!

**KOUGA: **Calma maninho, dará tudo certo sabe porque?Porque fui euque bolei o plano hahahahaah** _Miroku ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça_ -**Calma maninho eu estava brincando, mas agora eu vou tomar um bom banho e dormir** ._E assim fez o lobo, Miroku ficou assistindo um pouco de tv e foi dormir depois._**

**SANGO: **O que tanto você estava falando com o Kouga?

**KAGOME**: Ahn?Ah nada de mais...Só papo sobre família...Nada demais

**SANGO: **Então ele te falo que é um Yokai e que o pai do Miroku o adotou para formar uma família, assim eles não sofreriam tanto com a perda da mãe deles e os dois acabaram por am�-lo tanto que quando ele resolveu ir embora ficaram dias com o restaurante-sorveteria fechado?

**KAGOME:Não ele não falo isso o.0, pensava Kagome **-Mas é claro que falo.

SANGO: Sei�� vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa, não nasci ontem -Que bom...

Nesse momento chega uma rin muito feliz 

**RIN:**Oi para todos!Oi Kagome quanto tempo já estava com saudades.**_Abraça a prima._**

**KAGOME: **Oi rin!Tudo bom e com você?E onde você estava hein huhu

**RIN:_Cora por um instante _**-Estava passeando por ai...Bom eu vou tomar um banho e já volto.** _rin sai disparada para o banheiro, ela sabia que lá vinha interrogatório e quis evit�-lo_**

**SANGO E KAGOME: **Nossa que rápida 0.o.

_Sango e Kagome se divertiam até que um rapaz entra pela porta, ele tinha cabelos prateados compridos, olhos cores de Âmbar e tinha uma orelhinha muito fofa na cabeça._

**RAPAZ: **_Oi Sango, tudo bem...Essa é a Kagome._** _Aponta para a menina_**

**SANGO: **Inuyasha! Que bom que você chegou, vocês ainda não devem se conhecer...Kagome esse é o Inuyasha seu outro primo, meu irmão...

**KAGOME: **Mais eu não lembrava dele quando vim pra cá... 0.o

**SANGO: **É porque meus pais o adotaram...Ele é muito fofo, não?

**INUYASHA: **Ei quem é fofo aqui?Oi Kagome, estava com vontade de te conhecer, a Sango não parava de falar de uma prima que ela gostava muito, mais que fazia tempo que não há via..

**KAGOME: _Meio corada, pelo fato do garoto ser simplesmente lindo_ **-Muito prazer...**_Sorria um lindo e belo sorriso que fez o garoto corar _**-Mas você é um yokai não é?

**INUYASHA: **Infelizmente sou meio-yokai...**_Disse o meio-yokai num tom de voz triste._**

**KAGOME: **Porque infelizmente você fica tão lindinho com essas orelhinhas **_Kagome não resiste e segura as orelhinhas do garoto._**

**INUYASHA**: Ei larga, eu não gosto que ninguém pegue nas minhas orelhas.**_Disse irritado._**

**KAGOME: **Calma, me desculpe eu não sabia.

**INUYASHA: **Feh.

**SANGO: **Não liga não Kagome, ele é assim mesmo, não gosta que ninguém pegue em suas preciosas orelhas hehe.

**KAGOME: **Tudo bem então.** _Sorri para Inuyasha e volta sua atenção para prima_ **-É Sango?Não tem outro banheiro para se tomar banho?

**SANGO: **Claro que tem, é só você ir reto é na terceira porta a direita.

Kagome se retira dando tchau para Sango e Inuyasha 

**INUYASHA:**Entãoessa é a famosa Kagome não é?

**SANGO: **É sim e que pelo pude notar você gostou dela...**_Dizia Sango num tom malicioso._**

**INUYASHA: _Corado_ **-Largue de besteiras, ah quer saber eu vou para o meu quarto**_.E assim se retirou também._**

_Kagome termina seu banho e se veste para jantar, quando estava descendo as escadas ela avista Inuyasha essa por sua vez o chama e ele olha para vê-la_

**KAGOME: **Vamos juntos comer priminho?**_Kagome sorria._**

**INUYASHA: **Eu não sou seu primo, me chame de Inuyasha...**_Dizia o meio-yokai emburrado._**

**KAGOME: **Nossa que mau-humor.

**INUYASHA: **Se estiver te incomodando, porque ainda não foi embora?

**KAGOME: **Pois é isso que eu vou fazer, seu grosso** _Kagome se retira, indo em direção da cozinha onde encontra Sango e rin _**_-_Oi primas!Nossa, mais aquele meu priminho é muito grosso!

**Rin: **Não se preocupe ele é meio grosso, mais é uma boa pessoa** _A menina sorri_**

**KAGOME: **Sei��

**INUYASHA: **O que eu tenho de boa pessoa?** _Inuyasha aparece por trás de Kagome que leva um baita susto._**

**KAGOME: **Você quase me matou do coração.**_Dizia com a mão no peito._**

**INUYASHA: **Que pena que não matei.**_Disse num tom de deboche._**

**KAGOME: **Ora seu...Seu...IDIOTA!

**INUYASHA: _Com as mãos nas orelhinhas. _**-Não grite sua louca, minhas orelhas são sensíveis.

**KAGOME: **Eu sou o que?Repete se você for um homem.**_Kagome estava totalmente alterada._**

**INUYASHA: **_Mas eu não sou um homem sou um Yokai._** _Inuyasha estava se divertindo com a cena, Kagome ficava muito bonita nervosa e ele gostou de vê-la assim._**

_Sango e rin que assistiam a cena, já estavam cansadas e resolveram acabar com tudo._

**SANGO: **Podem parar com isso os dois!E vamos comer.**_Disse numa voz autoritária._**

**_Os dois ficaram meio surpresos com a atitude de Sango e resolveram comer...O jantar foi calmo e logo, logo todos já estavam em seus quartos_.**

INUYASHA:Como é bonita, nervosinha é mais ainda...Espera um pouco, porque eu estou conversando sozinho e ainda falando sobre aquela garota esquentadinha, eu hein to ficando doido é melhor eu ir dormir que eu ganho mais._Inuyasha fechou os olhos e adormeceu._

KAGOME: Ai mais que menino irritante, só ficou me provocando, ah mais amanhã ele me paga ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi, mas agora eu vou dormir que amanhã eu tenho que estar boa para minha vingança e para reconciliação do Miroku com a Sango_.Kagome também pegou no sono rápido e adormeceu com seus pensamentos_

Rin:Quando será que poderemos nos assumir? Eu não agüento mais isso, quero te ver a qualquer hora sem me preocupar com nada, só com nós dois_rin tinha um namorado, mais não podiam se revelar ainda, ela queria esperar o momento certo que seria quando seus pais fossem viajar, ai eles poderiam se ver sempre...Eles se amam, mais tem umas diferenças entre os dois que aos poucos iremos descobrindo._

SANGO: Ai Miroku...Espero um dia que você mude, assim poderemos viver juntos como namorados, mais esse é um problema que só você pode resolver...

_Todos na casa dormiram com seus pensamentos, logo amanhece, rin havia saído cedo, os tios de Kagome tinham ido trabalhar, só restaram na casa Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome que foram tomar café._

KAGOME: Bom dia SANGO._Kagome fez questão de só cumprimentar Sango deixando Inuyasha furioso._

INUYASHA: Então é assim não é pirralha?Nem me cumprimenta.

KAGOME: Você me chamou do que?_Dizia Kagome tentando não _se irritar.

INUYASHA: Do que você ouviu pirralha._Dizia com um tom de deboche._

KAGOME: EU NÃO SOU PIRRALHA SEU CACHORRO!_Desabafou Kagome._

INUYASHA: CACHORRO?Como ousa me chamar de cachorro, sua magrela._Inuyasha pela primeira vez perde a paciência, ele odiava que as pessoas o chamassem de cachorro._

KAGOME: Ora...Quem diria, o cachorrinho se irritou, tenho que tomar cuidado para ele não me morder senão eu pego raiva._Kagome ironizou._

INUYASHA: ORA SUA...Raivosa você já é..._Retrucou o outro._

_Sango não agüentava mais aquilo, em plena manhã os dois já estavam brigando e resolveu dar um basta_

SANGO: CALEM A BOCA SEUS IDIOTAS!

OS DOIS _(Gota)_ Ta bom...

_Começaram a comer, depois que terminaram lavaram a louça suja e saíram um pouco os três_

KAGOME: Sango que horas são?_Diz uma Kagome calma._

SANGO:14:29

KAGOME: O QUE?A gente tem que ir pra sorveteria

INUYASHA: E porque ela deveria?_Disse se intrometendo._

KAGOME: Não é dá sua conta.

INUYASHA: Ora sua..._Quando Inuyasha ia xingar Kagome, Sango lançou um olhar fuzilador para ele que preferiu ficar quieto_

SANGO: Tudo bem Kagome vamos...

INUYASHA: Eu não quero ir lá._Inuyasha cruzou os braços e parou._

KAGOME: Se não quiser ir melhor, pode voltar se quiser._Dizia com indiferença._

INUYASHA: Eu vou só porque você não quer._Começou a caminhar de novo. _

KAGOME: Faça como quiser...

_Os três chegaram lá umas 14:45..e o Kouga e o Miroku ainda não estavam l�, deixando uma Kagome preocupada..._

INUYASHA: Vamos pedir?_Falava Inuyasha feliz._

SANGO: Não era você que queria voltar?_Dizia Sango com uma cara de ingênua._

INUYASHA: Mudei de idéia não posso?_Dizia já ficando com uma cara emburrada._

SANGO: Como quiser...

_Sango vai até o balcão e avista o balconista_

SANGO: Oi Bankotsu!Eu quero o de sempre. _Sango sempre pedia de abacaxi (vinha com pedacinhos de abacaxi junto) e morango, para Kagome ela pediu Morango e boca Loka (é sorvete de nata com cobertura de chocolate, morango e caramelo) e por fim o do Inuyasha foi de Chocolate e Galak.Bankotsu entrega os sorvetes para Sango._

**BANKOTSU**: Sango?Essa é a sua prima?**_Aponta Kagome._**

**SANGO: **Sim, porque?

**BANKOTSU: **Muito bonita, qualquer dia apresentaela pra mim heheh.** _Disse brincando._**

**SANGO: **Pode tirar o cavalinho dá chuva que essa já está reservada para outro.**_Disse apontando o Inuyasha._**

**BANKOTSU: **Dando uma de cupido de novo não é?

**SANGO: **Mais é claro, eu não posso deixar o meu negocio afundarheheh**_.E se retira indo se sentar com seus amigos._**

**KOUGA: **Anda logo seu incompetente, mais que demora elas já devem estar ai na frente.

**MIROKU: **Não estressa, porque você está preocupado?Por um acaso quer ver logo a Sr.Kagome?**_-Dizia num tom malicioso._**

**KOUGA: **Ora seu idiota Cala a boca e se arruma logo, nunca vi demorar tanto_.**-Dizia um Kouga corado.**_

**MIROKU:** Eu tenho que estar lindo para minha princesa, alias já estou pronto!**_-Exclamava vitorioso_**

**KOUGA: **Eu não acredito que vc demorou todo esse tempo para por uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans��

**MIROKU: **Mais é porque eu estava escolhendo e não achei nada, as minhas melhores roupas estão para lavar.

**KOUGA:**Do jeito que você é porco e suja umas 10 roupas por dia não era de se admirar ��

**MIROKU: **Ora seu...Eu só não te bato porque não quero estar desarrumado para minha Sango.

**KOUGA: **�� Vamos então...

Os dois chegam e vão se sentar do lado dos três 

**KOUGA: _Referindo-se a Kagome_ -**Oi bela dama, tudo bom?_**E logo se virou para Sango...**-Oi Sango tudo bom com vc_?** _Miroku e Sango ficam um sem falar com o outro_**

**KAGOME: **Estou ótima Kouga e com vc?

**KOUGA: **Não poderia estar melhor agora que estou aqui do seu lado.

_Kagome cora de leve e Inuyasha que até agora se matinha calado resolve se pronunciar._

**INUYASHA: **Você não perde tempo não é lobinho?

**KOUGA: **Meu amigo cachorrinho!**_Exclamou Kouga_ **-Você já conheceu minha amiga Kagome?

**INUYASHA: **Já tive esse prazer ou você é tão burro e não sabe que ela é minha "priminha", mais devo dizer também que o temperamento dela não é o dos mais agradáveis devo dizer que você vai sofrer na mão dela.

**KAGOME: **Você não sabe nada sobre mim idiota.**_Disse num tom alto e claro._**

**KOUGA: **Já vi que deixou a menina zangada Inuyasha, mais tinha que ser o cachorrinho mesmo.

**INUYASHA: **Eu não fiz nada lobo fedido**_.Inuyasha falava tentando disfarçar a raiva._**

**KAGOME: **Sei ��, você agora é o santo Inuyasha.

**KOUGA: **Calma vocês dois...Não briguem agora..

**OS DOIS: **Como se fosse possível...

**_Kouga num sussurro:_ **Sei��** _Kouga faz uns gestos, para falar com Kagome_**

**KAGOME: **É eu acho que vou sair um pouco para tomar um ar fresco.

**SANGO: _Quer que eu vá com você_ _.Dizia com a esperança de não ter que ficar olhando para o Miroku_**

**KAGOME**: Não, não precisa j�, já eu volto.** _E assim ela se retira_**

**OIE terminei por hoje senão fica muitoo grande, mas não me apedrejem eu sei, eu sei está muito grande...Mais foi a empolgação hehehehe, Até cansei meus dedinhos...Para falar a verdade eu já estava no 4° Capitulo, mais ai eu tive umas idéias melhores como o Inuyasha ser "primo" da Kagome...Se vocês pensão que isso vai impedir os dois de ficarem juntos, mais estão muito enganados heheheh, ah outra coisa me desculpem pelo cap passado é que a droga do FanFicNet ferro com toda a formatação e isso me deu uma dor de cabeça, agora eu acho que já está melhor eu acho e tive outras idéias que não posso contar, nossa ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas, muitos segredos serão revelados sobre o Inuyasha, ele irá descobrir...A já estou falando demais hehehe, Bem é isso Kissus e Já Ne!Eu quero muitas reviews please...vcs num gostam di eu que horrorrrrrrrrrr...secando as lagrimas...bem é isso **

**AyameKagome**


	3. 3 Você me perdoa? O começo do fim

Fala - Normal

_Narração – Negrito e Itálico_

Pensamento – Negrito

(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.

-Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.

**Você me perdoa?O começo do fim.**

**KOUGA: **É eu acho que vou sair um pouco também.

**INUYASHA: **Hum...Ta gostando daquela menina não é lobinho?**Mais ela é linda mesmo, parece ser muito alegre e divertida, por isso se torna tão divertido mexer com ela.**

**KOUGA: **É cala a boca que ela tem namorado. **_Mais como doeu dizer essas palavras, não sabia porque mais dizendo essas palavras seu coração doía_ **

Eu só quero...Ir lá fora.

**MIROKU: **Sei, o meu maninho está apaixonado pela Senhorita Kagome, faz o seguinte, faz ela mandar o cara pastar e conversa com ela.**_Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._**

**KOUGA: **Calem a boca seus idiotas, ela só é minha...Amiga.

**SANGO: **Então vocês só são amigos?Cof cof, bom não sei se acredito hahahahahah.

**KOUGA: **Cansei de vocês**_.E assim ele se retira da sorveteria_**

**KAGOME: **Nossa Kouga você demorou, mais o que você queria falar comigo?

**KOUGA: **É eu demorei porque eles estavam me enchendo**_.Kouga fica vermelho e Kagome não entende nada_ **-É eu queria falar...que...Nada...Era só para deixar os dois a sois lá dentro.

**KAGOME: **Mas o Inuyasha está lá...E o Bankotsu também.

**KOUGA: **Com certeza o Miroku vai dar um jeito de despachá-los.

**MIROKU: **É Inuyasha você não tem mais o que fazer não?

**INUYASHA: **Na verdade deixa-me pensar.**_Inuyasha faz uma cara pensativa_ **-Não, não tenho nada para fazer.

**MIROKU: **Então vai lá pra dentro buscar-me...Buscar-me um copo de água.

**INUYASHA: **Perá ai que aqui tem água.

**MIROKU: **Mais eu quero a água da minha casa.

**_Inuyasha entendendo o que ele queria dizer e responde:_ **Anh...ah sim eu vou lá buscar e já volto**_.E se retira indo buscar a suposta água, mais na verdade ele estava espiando pela porta._**

_**Bankotsu observava os dois sem se falar.**_

**MIROKU: **É Bankotsu?

**BANKOTSU: **O que?

**MIROKU: **Você poderia falar para o Inuyasha não esquecer de pegar água gelada?

**BANKOTSU: **Eu não, está mais interessante ver os dois iguais uns idiotas sem se falar por um motivo besta**_.Disse tentando não cair na risada com a cara que os dois fizeram._**

**MIROKU:** É melhor você ir antes que eu me levante dessa mesa**_.Disse com um olhar fuzilador._**

**BANKOTSU:**É eu vou lá hehe. **_Bankotsu se retira e assim que entra começa a espiar junto com o Inuyasha._**

MIROKU: Até que enfim ele foi embora, agora podemos conversar._Dizia com uma voz meio triste._

**SANGO: **Conversar o que?Que eu saiba não tenho nada para conversar com você.**_Diz Sango com uma certa frieza na voz._**

**MIROKU: **Temos sim, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpa, eu sei que realmente te magoei mais nunca mais eu faço isso, eu gosto muito de você para nunca mais falar com você.

**SANGO: **Do que você está falando? Ah será daquela vez dá Kikyou?Mas se for isso eu nem sei porque pede desculpa, nós não somos namorados e nem ficamos para você me pedir desculpa que eu sabia só somos amigos e por mim você pode fazer o que quiser.

**MIROKU: **Não somos namorados...Mas...Mas...**_Miroku toma um pouco de fôlego e resolve se declarar_ **-Eu gostaria que fôssemos, Sango eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo deis do primeiro momento que eu te vi não parei de pensar em você, porque sabia que você Sango é diferente das outras.

_Sango fica calada por alguns minutos, pois não acreditara naquilo que acabara de ouvir, seria verdade? Ou só uma mentira para brincar com ela, Sango queria acreditar seu coração queria acreditar mais sua mente dizia que era tudo mentira_

**SANGO: **Miroku?Porque essa mentira?Você é tão mulherengo, porque se apaixonaria por mim?**_Disse tentando conter seu coração, que por ele, ela pularia agora mesmo nos braços de Miroku e o beijaria_**

**MIROKU: **Não é mentira eu te amo, mais ser mulherengo está no meu sangue, mais Sango você é a mulher que eu amo e então aceita namorar comigo?**_Falava olhando nos olhas dá Sango._**

**SANGO: **Como eu posso namorar você, sempre estarei insegura do seu lado, pensando se está sendo fiel ou não, Miroku eu também gosto de você e você não sabe o quanto, mais não posso viver insegura, eu quero muito namorar você, mais tem uma coisa que me impedi disso, e essa coisa e você mesmo, eu te amo, mais sempre ficarei meio desconfiada se você está me traindo ou não, eu não quero arriscar me magoar. **_Sango nessa altura já estava com o rosto todo molhado de lagrimas, ela o amava muito mais valeria a pena arriscar ser traída?_**

**MIROKU: **Sango, eu mudo se você quiser, mais aceite ser minha namorada, eu serei o melhor namorado do mundo, não precisa se preocupar eu nunca te trairei sabe porque Sango? Porque a pessoa que eu mais amo ira estar do meu lado e não precisarei fazer isso, me de apenas uma chance é isso o que eu peço, assim poderei te mostrar o quanto te amo, Aceita ser minha namorada?**._Miroku estava sendo sincero em cada palavra que dizia, queria muito estar com Sango, pois a amava muito e faria de tudo para ela acreditar ele._**

_Sango chorava a cada palavra de Miroku, mais ela não chorava de tristeza e sim de felicidade pois tinha percebido que as palavras de Miroku tinham sido sinceras, e assim teria decidido arriscar, porque o amava muito, vai que esse namoro dá certo._

**SANGO:**Miroku?Eu quero ser sua namorada, resolvi te dar uma chance, mais se você me trair, nunca mais olhe na minha cara**_!Dizia com uma carinha meiga._**

**MIROKU: **Eu tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender disso minha Sango.** _Miroku se aproxima de Sango e cada vez mais um chega perto do outro tão perto que podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro, até que seus lábios se encontraram para assim selarem um beijo doce, cheio do amor que um sentia pelo outro, se beijaram um bom tempo só se separaram porque lhes faltavam ar_ **-Sango, nunca mais eu quero brigar com você.

**SANGO: **Nem eu...

_O pessoal que estava espiando ficaram de boca aberta com a cena, Inuyasha tinha até caído no chão, Kouga ficou vermelho pois se imaginou no lugar deles com Kagome, Kagome estava super feliz de verem os dois juntos mais logo se lembrou que teria que terminar seu namoro, pois não amava seu namorado, Bankotsu começou a dar risada não sei do que e assim com esses pensamentos todos entraram na sorveteria com um sorriso até a orelha._

**INUYASHA: **Miroku, ta namorando que bonitinho, se amarrou quem diria ahahahahahaha.**_Inuyasha não controlava a risada, ele dava cada gargalhada que parecia até que ia morrer engasgado._**

**KAGOME: **Que bom que vocês se acertaram...**_Disse num sorriso._**

**KOUGA: **É maninho eu pensava que você fosse idiota, mais percebi que não é não, bom pelo menos hoje você não foi idiota porque nos outros dias...

**MIROKU: _Vermelho_ **-Eu não sou idiota e você pensa que eu sou o que Inuyasha?Falando desse jeito parece que eu sou um canalha que fica com uma e com outra.**_Miroku estava indignado._**

**BANKOTSU: **E não é verdade?

**MIROKU: **Agora não é mais...Antes podia até ser mais agora que encontrei a Sango os meus dias de mulherengo chegaram ao fim.**_Seus olhos brilhavam, como se ele estivesse mesmo acreditando no que tinha acabado de falar_**

_Todos caíram na gargalhada deixando um Miroku irritado e uma Sango com a cara no chão, nessa hora rin entra pela porta e encontra todos rindo._

**RIN: **O que aconteceu de tão engraçado ?**_Disse perdida na história._**

**INUYASHA: **Haha...O Miroku que falo...haha...Que os dias de mulherengo chegaram ao fim ahahahahaha.

**RIN: **HAHAHAHAHAH! Isso só vai acontecer quando você se tocar a Kagome é a mulher dá sua vida.

Todos menos Kouga, Inuyasha e Kagome caíram mais ainda na risada, não agüentavam de tanto rir.

SANGO: Então isso vai acontecer rapidinho ahahahahahah._Disse Sango entre os soluços._

**INUYASHA: **Seus idiotas como se eu gostasse de pirralhas**._Inuyasha tentava disfarçar, mais estava vermelho._**

**KAGOME: **Como se eu gostasse de cachorros.**_Também tentava disfarçar que estava vermelha._**

**SANGO: **Calma, calma vocês dois, isso foi só brincadeira.

**INUYASHA: **Mais essa brincadeira foi de mau gosto!**_Cruzou os braços._**

**MIROKU: **Mais quando a "brincadeira" foi pra mim você deu risada não é?

INUYASHA: Mais com você eu tinha razão, ao contrario do que vocês falaram de mim e dá pirralha-magrela._Apontou para Kagome._

**MIROKU: **Ora seu idiota, que gosta da Kagome e não assume, parece o meu irmão.

**KAGOME: **É verdade, eu nunca iria gostar de um cachorrinho fedido que não gosta de banho.

**SANGO: **Parem já os três.**_Dizia a Sango com uma voz autoritária._**

**MIROKU: **Sango, você brigou comigo.**_Falava enquanto fazia uma carinha de dar dó._**

**SANGO: **Não seja bobo eu já conheço os seus truques eu não caio mais!

**MIROKU: **Oh não!Você descobriu**_.Disse surpreso._**

**TODOS _(Gota)_**

**KOUGA: **Mais é claro que ela descobriu irmãozinho, todos nós já sabemos o que você ia fazer.

**MIROKU: **Acho que vou ter que bolar outras idéias.**_Dizia triste._**

**KAGOME: **Bem gente aqui está muito legal, mais eu tenho que ir para casa resolver uns assuntos.

**INUYASHA: **Nossa você vai voltar 8 horas até a sua casa para poder "resolver esses assuntos"? 0.o

**KAGOME: **Não se faça de idiota você entendeu o que eu quis dizer ��

**SANGO: **Quer que eu te leve?

**KAGOME: **Não pode ficar com o Miroku, eu vou sozinha.

**SANGO: **Tem certeza Kagome?

**KAGOME: **Mais é claro pode ficar aqui. 

**KOUGA: **Se você quiser eu te levo.**_Dizia um pouco corado._**

**TODOS: **Hummmm...

**RIN: **O Kouga não é nada bobo huhu!

**KOUGA: **Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, eu estou sendo um cavalheiro.

**RIN: **Sei ��, você não me engana.

**KOUGA**: É...Bom podem pensar o que quiser mais não é nada disso, quer saber eu vou embora** _Se vira para Kagome_ **-Vamos?

**KAGOME: **Vamos sim, tchau gente depois a gente se fala.

E assim os dois saíram 

**MIROKU: **Olha só ele levou ela mesmo.

**INUYASHA: Esse idiota, até parece que ela vai querer esse lobinho sarnento_. Pensava Inuyasha._**

**KOUGA: **ÉKagome?

**KAGOME: **Sim pode falar.**_Kagome esboçou um sorriso._**

**KOUGA: **O que você queria tanto fazer, na sua casa?

**KAGOME_:Kagome agora apresentava um semblante meio triste_**_ -_Eu acho que posso falar para você...É que eu preciso acabar com uma coisa que já deveria ter terminado faz tempo...

**KOUGA: **Como assim?É muito grave?Se te incomodar não precisa contar...

**KAGOME: **Eu conto sim, afinal em você eu sei que posso contar, é que...** _Kagome hesita um pouco mas acaba contando_ **-Eu tenho que terminar com o meu namorado, eu não o amo, quer dizer não foi sempre assim, teve um tempo que eu pensava que o amava mais...Acho que não era bem amor, porque com o passar do tempo eu percebi que só o queria como amigo.

**KOUGA:** Mais porque você não fez isso antes?Quando você percebeu que não o amava de verdade**_.Kouga tentava se conter, pois por dentro ele_ _estava morrendo de felicidade, porque a menina que ele gostava iria estar desimpedida e nada iria atrapalhar ele de conquistá-la._**

**KAGOME: **Porque todos me impediam, sempre que eu ia falar com ele sobre o assusto saia alguém de trás de algum lugar e me atrapalhava...E também eu adoro o Houjo e não queria magoar ele, mais agora eu tenho que acabar com isso de uma vez.

**KOUGA: **Eu entendo...Mas se você está decidida e não o ama mais o certo é terminar com ele**.E depois ficar comigo huhu. _Passaram-se uns 2 minutos e eles chegaram na 'casa' de Kagome_**

**KAGOME: **Muito obrigada pela companhia.**_Kagome se aproxima e beija o rosto do lobinho, esse por sua vez cora na hora_**

**KOUGA: _Vermelhinho _**-É não foi nada...A sua companhia que é divina** _Kagome da um sorrisinho_** -Bom nós nos vemos amanhã não é?

**KAGOME: **Claro que sim, amanhã eu vou à sorveteria, porque eu amo sorvete, não tem coisa melhor que sorvete hihi.

**KOUGA: **Hum, então a gente se vê lá amanhã...Tchau Kagome!

**KAGOME: **Tchau Kouga** _E assim ela entra em casa -_**Cheguei Tia.

**TIA: **Cadê a Sango?

**KAGOME: **Ela ficou mais um pouquinho, daqui a pouco ela está aqui, mais agora eu vou subir e eu posso usar o telefone um pouquinho tia?**_O celular de Kagome estava recarregando, por isso pediu o telefone da Tia dela._**

**TIA: **Claro Kagome fique à-vontade

**KAGOME: **Obrigado** ._A tia se retira e Kagome começa a digitar os números no teclado do telefone, deu uns 3 toques e uma voz masculina atendeu_**

**HOUJO: **Alô, quem é?

**KAGOME: **Sou eu Houjo a Kagome, tudo bom?

**HOUJO: **Oi Kagome!Você falo que iria me ligar assim que chegasse e não ligou, mas eu já esperava isso hehe, mas eu estou bem sim, melhor agora que eu estou ouvindo a sua voz.

**KAGOME: **Houjo, nós precisamos conversar...**_Dizia Kagome com uma certa seriedade na voz._**

**HOUJO: **Sobre o que? Pode falar.**_Houjo estava calmo, sua voz estava como sempre esteve._**

**KAGOME: **É sobre nós dois...

_**O tom de voz do Houjo começa a ficar serio...**-_O que tem nós dois Kagome?

**KAGOME: **Houjo eu...Eu** _.Kagome respira fundo e continua _**-Eu não queria falar isso por telefone mais...Eu gostaria de terminar nosso namoro.

CONTINUA...

Oie huhuhu esses dois que legal ela já vai mandar o Houjo pastar, agora é só eu arranjar um jeito de despachar o Kouga ai os dois serão felizes hehehehehe...Ei pra que essa faca?0.o Só porque eu estou enrolando o casalzinho preferido do anime?Mas vai valer a pena eu garanto huhu...Agora abaixe essa faca... Obrigado heheh...

**Desculpa gente é que tinha uma pessoa me apontando uma faca, mas agora está tudo sobre controle, eu acho...Bom eu acho que o Sesshy vai aparecer no próximo cap, eu acho heheh, não é certeza...Mais como eu já disse ele é meu e só meu e como eu sou uma boa pessoa eu emprestei ele um pouquinho para rin huhuhu.O Sesshu ama só uma pessoal e essa pessoa sou eu hahahahahahaha.Bom eu acho que me empolguei, é melhor eu parar de falar senão aquela pessoa me aponta a faca de novo.**

**AyameKagome**

**Bem é isso gente beijinhos e Já Ne!**


	4. 4Terminando um relacionamentoAté q emfim...

Fala - Normal

_Narração – Negrito e Itálico_

Pensamento – Negrito

(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.

-Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.

TERMINANDO UM RELACIONAMENTO –ATÉ QUE EMFIM SE ENTENDERAM! 

_**Houjo se espanta com o que acabara de ouvir, como terminar se há poucos dias eles estavam felizes juntos, ele não conseguia entender, parecia que havia levado uma facada nas costas, ele tentava mas seu coração não entendia, Kagome não podia ver mais seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, mesmo assim Houjo disfarça a voz**.-_Mas porque Kagome, se quando você estava aqui comigo nós éramos felizes, você arranjou outro ai?

**KAGOME**: Claro que não Houjo, só que já fazia um tempo...Que eu, precisava te dizer isso...Só não tinha dito antes, com medo de te magoar, porque eu te considero um grande amigo.**_Explicava Kagome_**

**HOUJO: **Amigo?Só isso?Kagome eu não te amo como amigo e sim te amo como namorado, me de mais uma chance eu posso te fazer feliz. (**Mais essa praga não entende mesmo q saco ��)**

**KAGOME: **Não Houjo não d�, eu já enrolei demais, isso tem que acabar agora!**_Insistia Kagome._**

**HOUJO: **Tudo bem Kagome se você não me quer mais eu não posso insistir, mais se você pensa que eu irei renunciar a você tão fácil assim está enganada, porque eu lutarei por você Kagome.**_Disse Houjo determinado._**

**KAGOME: **Houjo, eu gosto de você como um amigo ou um irmão eu não acho que eu mude de idéia sobre nós...Digo isso somente para você não se iludir.**_Kagome tentava o convencer do contrário._**

**HOUJO: **Eu acho que você irá mudar de idéia sim, bom Kagome eu tenho que desligar agora, se divirta bastante ai, um beijo.**_Disse confiante._**

**KAGOME: **Tchau **_.Desliga o telefone._**

**KAGOME: **Consegui, pelo menos agora estou livre**_. Kagome sorri._**

Sango entra pela porta (não ela vai entrar pela parede u.u) vendo uma Kagome feliz. 

**SANGO: **Kagome!Posso saber qual é a sua felicidade, por acaso um passarinho verde chamado Inu...Esteve aqui? **_Disse num tom malicioso._**

**KAGOME: **Não engraçadinha, eu ficaria mais feliz se esse passarinho verde morresse �� **_.Disse seria._**

SANGO: Calma, eu só estava brincando, mais me conta porque esse sorriso, quer dizer agora você está seria...Mais porque você estava sorrindo?

KAGOME: É porque eu estou solteiríssima!_Disse empolgada._

SANGO: Então você está livre pro Inuyasha!_Exclamou._

KAGOME: Larga de idiotice, eu só brigo com ele._Falou num tom meio triste._

SANGO: Então, por isso mesmo, quem briga muito acaba se casando huhu, me convida para ser a madrinha?_Disse exaltada._

KAGOME: Ai Sango você não se cansa mesmo não é?

SANGO: Mais é claro que não, eu estou certa!Se eu estivesse errada eu até pararia, mas não estou!_Disse certa_

KAGOME: Já vi que não vou conseguir fazer você parar não é? _Sango balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. –_Eu mereço ��...Bom mais mudando de assunto...Vamos sair um pouco, eu quero conhecer a cidade direito!_Kagome tentou mudar de assunto._

SANGO: Desculpa prima, mais eu vou sair com o Miroku, ele já deve estar

terminando o trabalho e outra coisa...Só você mesmo para querer conhecer a cidade de noite ��.

KAGOME: Nossa eu nem tinha percebido, mas não sou eu quem vai sair com um tarado de noite ._Debochou Kagome._

SANGO: Para a sua informação querida priminha, eu só vou até a sorveteria e também eu só vou ficar lá até as 20:00...Não é tão tarde assim. _Explicou para sua prima._

KAGOME:haha!Tudo bem dessa vez passa, mais se você chegar 20:01 eu te deixo de castigo_Disse Kagome num tom de deboche._

SANGO:Oh, sim querida mamãe...Eu não quero aborrecer você e o papai Inuyasha_Ironizou._

KAGOME:O seu "papai" é uma pessoa morta, só vou esperar a próxima vez que ele me encher que eu acabo com a raça vira-lata dele, se bem que nem vira-lata ele é, na verdade ele é...Uma raça inexistente_. Falou serrando o pulso._

SANGO: Nossa_ 0._o você oodeia tanto assim?Que horror.

_Kagome ficou em silencio, porque ela não o odiava e todos esses dias ela pensava muito nele, não sabia o que era, pois, nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém...Seu coração sempre batia mais forte quando o via, nas ultimas noites seus sonhos eram sempre pela mesma pessoa o Inuyasha..._

KAGOME:Eu...Eu não o odeio...Só que parece que o Inuyasha me odeia, está sempre me provocando..._Disse triste._

SANGONão fica assim Kagome, o Inuyasha só faz isso porque você se irrita fácil, não é por ele não gostar de você...O Inuzinho sempre foi assim e acredite nunca irá mudar..._Suspirou _

KAGOMEComo assim Inuzinho?Esse é o apelido dele?_Perguntou curiosa._

SANGO:Hehe é sim, fofo não?Só que ele não gosta muito dele...Bom agora eu tenho que ir...O Miroku já deve estar tendo algum tipo de ataque epilético, pela minha demora, o Inuzinho e a Rin estão lá na sala, vai lá assistir um filminho com eles..._Sugeriu a prima._

KAGOME:Ta bom e Sango...Tenha um bom encontro_.Sango fez um gesto e foi embora, Kagome resolveu descer e encontrou Rin e Inuyasha no Sofá discutindo._

RIN:Ah não Inuyasha vamos assistir A Vila..._Sugeria Rin._

INUYASHA:Eca, que filme besta, eu prefiro assistir um filme de comedia, que tal Todo Mundo Em Pânico 3?_Falou Inuyasha._

Rin:Já sei, com certeza a Kagome já deve ter saído do telefone, vamos chamar ela e pedir para ele decidir, o que acha?._Sugere Rin._

INUYASHA:É o jeito..._Quando ele ia se levantando o meio-yokai dá de cara com a menina olhando a cena dos dois discutindo e fica um pouco corado_. -Ora então a estouradinha estava aqui, hein?

KAGOMEEu não estou a fim de discutir com você hoje Inuzinho..._Kagome se vira para Rin. _-E então, que filme vamos assistir afinal?

INUYASHA:Você me chamou do que?_As duas não ligam para o hanyou e continuam a conversa anterior._

RIN:Eu quero assistir A Vila e o Inuyasha quer assistir Todo Mundo Em Pânico 3 é você que decide.

KAGOME:Ah, não, mais eu quero assistir Piratas do Caribe...O Johnny Depp está m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o...Muito gato ele...E o Orlando Bloom, que lindos..._Kagome estava perdida em seus pensamentos, feito uma boba._

RIN:Ta ai, gostei dá idéia...Eu amo o Johnny Depp também e ficar 2:30 vendo aquele piratinha lindo vai ser ótimo..._Rin começa a sonhar igual Kagome..._

INUYASHA:Feh, eu que não quero ver aquele bando de cuecudo, sai fora, eu não quero ver o filme ._Inuyasha cruza os braços e bufa._

KAGOME:_Acordando de seus pensamentos. _-Ah, larga de ser estraga prazeres...Você pode ficar olhando para aquela atriz que faz o papel da Elizabethi...

INUYASHA:Ta bom vai, vocês ganharam..._Disse Inuyasha derrotado._

KAGOME:Tudo bem então, eu vou lá fazer a pipoca e Rin pega uns cobertores pra gente se ajeitar no sof�?_Rin concordou com a cabeça e foi pegar os cobertores._

INUYASHA:Eu só espero que você não coloque veneno na minha pipoca..._Brincou Inuyasha._

KAGOME:Sabia que eu não tinha pensado nisso...A idéia me pareceu tentadora..._Disse com uma voz e um olhar de assassino._

INUYASHA:_ Encolhido no canto do sofá _.-Eu sabia que você queria me matar, sua assassina!

KAGOME:Larga de besteira, eu só estava brincando..._Virou os olhos._

INUYASHA:Sei ��, quem garante que você não vai colocar 1 grama a mais dá dose letal de sal?_Perguntou desconfiado._

KAGOME: Agora é sério, eu vou lá fazer a pipoca, mas antes eu gostaria de saber uma coisa...

INUYASHA:O que pode falar._Disse normal._

KAGOME: Você me odeia?_Seus olhinhos estavam olhando nos dele._

INUYASHA:Claro que não...De onde você tirou isso?Ficou louca? _Inuyasha havia ficado corado, com olhos tão lindos penetrando nos dele._

KAGOME: Ai, não dá para conversar com você ._Suspirou derrotada. _–Mas então você não me odeia não é? Que bom porque eu também não odeio você. _Kagome sorri._

_Inuyasha cora mais ainda, pois além dela estar sendo sincera, seus olhos ainda estavam o encarando, um não parava de olhar para o outro, mais antes que alguma coisa acontecesse rin chega na sala e vê os dois corados, mas resolve não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito. _

RIN:Nossa tava difícil de achar um cobertor descente, olha aqui tem dois, um é meu e o outro vocês que se virem para dividir huhuhu.

KAGOME:Nossa como você é folgada, eu sou a hospede e os hospedes tem sempre razão!_Disse pegando o cobertor da mão dá prima. _-E você que divida o cobertor!

RIN:Prima, não é hospede e sim membro da família, então, sendo assim você não tem direito nenhum de me roubar o cobertor e se você der mais um piu, eu quebro a fita e todo mundo vai dormir_. Dizendo isso ela pega o cobertor da Kagome e se ajeita no sofá. _-Ah, mais uma coisa vai fazer a pipoca rápido que eu estou com fome!_Ordenou Rin._

KAGOME:Ta bom você ganhou...Eu vou lá fazer a pipoca mestra._Ironizou Kagome se retirando e indo para cozinha._

_Kagome fez a pipoca e colocou numa big tigela (muito grande mesmo), e foi em direção à sala quase caindo com o peso dá tigela._

RIN: Nossa Kagome você fez pipoca que dá para comer 1 mês...E olha o tamanho dessa tigela, você tinha que pegar justo essa que a minha mãe usa para colocar a macarronada que todo mês distribui para os pobres...

KAGOME: É que eu..._Kagome vê que Inuyasha está totalmente esparramado no sofá não deixando espaço para ninguém sentar. –_Nossa como você é espaçoso, agora me dá um espacinho, que a tigela está quase caindo. _Disse tentado empurrar Inuyasha._

INUYASHA: Ta bom vai...Eu vou ser bonzinho, senão eu não como pipoca hoje...Vai que você derruba..._Inuyasha se ajeita dando lugar para que Kagome pudesse se sentar._

KAGOME: O Que?Ele não vai me xingar, me empurrar?Nossa que milagre._Pensou Kagome...Kagome ficou surpresa com a atitude de Inuyasha, porque, em situações normais ele não ficaria nem ai._

INUYASHA: Você vai sentar ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de boba?

KAGOME: Seu idiota, eu vou sentar sim..._Kagome se ajeita no sof�, coloca a big tigela na mesinha e a rin coloca a fita no vídeo...O filme começa, as duas ficam bobas com as cenas de Jack sparrow e Will Tanner, Inuyasha ao contrário das duas não estava prestando atenção nem no filme e sim em uma certa pessoa que estava ali presente na sala...Sim o hanyou não tirava os olhos de Kagome..._

INUYASHA: Como pode ser tão linda, não parece ter um defeito, deve ser perfeita, será que um dia poderá me ver com outros olhos?...Ah Inuyasha pare de pensar idiotices, nem dela você gosta...Só deve ter ficado um pouco hipnotizado com sua beleza..._Inuyasha tentava convencer a si mesmo de que não a amava._

_Kagome se ajeita no peito de Inuyasha e continua a assistir o filme, rin já havia dormido pois tinha acordado cedo e estava bastante cansada, faltavam mais ou menos 30 minutos para o filme acabar e para Sango chegar...Inuyasha começa a acariciar os cabelos da jovem que acaba o abraçando e dormindo ali mesmo...Inuyasha então a abraça e termina de assistir o filme, aquele momento para ele era mágico, único...O filme já tinha acabado fazia um tempinho, Sango estava atrasada, mas Inuyasha não queria acordar Kagome...Este também estava cansado, queria dormir...Mas também não queria acordá-la, então o hanyou apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kagome e acabou adormecendo também..._

Oie povinho firmeza...Não me fuzilem por favor, eu sei que demorei com o cap anterior, é que eu tinha postado ai não apareceu, daí até eu entrar de novo na net demora (meu pai está super pobre, daqui a pouco eu vou ter que vender as minhas historias por 10 centavos para comprar pão T.T) espero q esse cap naum tenha demorado...Pelo que eu estou percebendo a Fic vai ser grande...oba vai dar para comprar muito pão se eu for vender as historias!

Uma novidade agora é oficial o nosso (meu só meu) querido Sesshy terá uma participação no próximo episodio e fãs do meu amor, tudo de bom, maravilho, supremo ser...Bom é melhor eu falar logo é bom ficarem ligados porque eu tenho muitas surpresas ainda envolvendo o Sesshy...Bom é isso...

RiNzInHa HiMe: eu o deio a fanfic...bom eu tinha postado a resposta dai desapareceu ò.ó...bom...ahahahahah eu amo o sesshy também...Mas ateh q a gente poderia dividir ele eu tambem num sou ciumenta...(ateh parece)...bom mais a gente poderia dicidir ele o q acha?Ele eh mto pra uma pessoa soh huhuhu...Bom o q vc axa do Bankotsu (magavilhoso)...desculpe a demora e q deu uma zica aqui ahahahahah...a Kikyou eu so vou usá-la quando necesario...axu nem nem vou mais usar ela huhuhu...bom eh isso (nossa eu coloko mto bom...) beijinhos no solação

krol-chan-desculpa soh te responder agora...deu zica aqui duas vezes ai q raiva...bom brigadinhu pelos elogios e sim a fic e de inu/kag...reveleiiiiiiiii...espero q vc goste desse cap...bom eh issu beijinhus no solação

Kissus e Já Ne!


	5. 5Liberdade Finalmente?

Fala - Normal

_Narração – Negrito e Itálico_

Pensamento – Negrito

(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.

-Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.

**LIBERDADE FINALMENTE?**

Sango chega em casa umas 20:50...Liga a luz e toma um baita susto com a cena...Inuyasha e Kagome dormindo abraçados, e rin tadinha num canto dormindo sozinha..

**SANGO: **Eu sabia que esses dois ainda se entenderiam...Bom a cena está boa, mas infelizmente eu vou ter que acordá-los...**_Sango puxa todo ar que consegui para seu pulmão e solta um grito do fundo dá sua alma...-_**INUYASHA PARE DE AGARRAR A KAGOME E VAI DORMIR NO SEU QUARTO!

Os dois levam um susto tão grande que caem no chão, corando em seguida...E a rin por incrível que pareça continuava dormindo.

**KAGOME:_ Se recuperando do susto: _**Nossa a rin estava cansada mesmo...Mais precisava acordar a gente com berros Sango?

**SANGO:** Desculpa, dá próxima vez eu deixo os meus pais verem vocês dois dormindo abraçadinhos no sofá parecendo namorados,afinal a cena era tão fofinha mesmo huhuhu **_Sango fazia cara de retardada, enquanto fazia gestos bestas...Como aquelas veias que paparicam os bebes._**

**INUYASHA: **Não...Não...Era nada disso, a gente só estava assistindo ao filme...**_Tentava se explicar..._**Ai caímos no sono.

**SANGO:** Ta bom, dessa vez passa huhuhu...Vamos acordar a rin ou a deixamos dormindo?

Nesse momento os pais de Sango entram em casa e vão correndo para o quarto chamando todos presentes na sala para irem também, todos sem hesitar foram para cima menos rin que dormia igual a uma pedra, era capaz de que se caísse um raio na casa ela morreria e nem saberia que havia morrido...

No quarto...

MÂE DE SANGO: Minha filha...Nós teremos que viajar ainda hoje para uma conferencia que haverá em São Paulo...Como eles avisaram de ultima hora, nós temos 1 hora para nos arrumarmos e embarcamos, não sabemos ainda quanto tempo ficaremos fora, mais o tempo mínimo é de 2 meses...

PAI DE SANGO: Por vocês ficaram responsáveis pela casa...Confiamos em vocês, Tchau Kagome, espero que se divirta muito...tchau filho e filha, tchau Kagome. A mãe de Sango se despede de todos e os dois vão embora...Deixando para trás todos confusos.

KAGOME: Nossa que rápidos Kagome olha abismada para a porta aberta e que em 2 milésimos de segundos os pais de Sango passaram.

INUYASHA: Fala em uma voz bem alta quase em grito: LIBERTADA FINALMENTE!

SANGO: Nisso você tem razão huhu! Agora poderemos sair a qualquer hora...Fazer zona e...E não se preocupar com os adultos! Dizia eufórica.

KAGOME: É isso está muito bom, mas vocês não pararam para pensar que nós que vamos ter que arrumar a casa e comprar co...Comida! Kagome gagueja nesta ultima palavra, pois, seus tios não haviam falado nada sobre ter deixado dinheiro, como que eles iriam fazer para comer? –Inuyasha?Por acaso os seus queridos papais e que por algum motivo são meus tios, mencionaram algo sobre deixar DINHEIRO! Kagome fez questão de deixar a ultima palavra Dinheiro em evidencia.

INUYASHA: Inu congelou totalmente, porque sabia que seus pais não tinham mencionado nada sobre dinheiro: Ka..Kagome...Nós estamos ferrados!O que faremos agora, estamos pobres...Bom tudo bem que não éramos ricos antes...Mas agora estamos pior ainda, como eles puderam fazer isso com agente, isso é maldade T.T

SANGO: Quase chorando: Lá se foram todos os meus planos e sonhos buááááááá´...

KAGOME: O melhor que temos que fazer agora e acordar a rin, a coitada está dormindo feito uma pedra e nem sabe que estamos perrapados... Disse uma Kagome desanimada.

Todos desceram as escadas e foram até a sala onde se encontrava uma rin dormindo tranqüilamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

INUYASHA: Eu não acredito que ela está dormindo até agora, depois de todo barulho que fizemos... Inuyasha estava indignado, como alguém poderia ter um sono tão pesado?

KAGOME: 0.O ...É melhor a gente acordar ela logo de uma vez...Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango começaram a chacoalhar rin, a menina demorou no mínimo uns 5 minutos para acordar.

RIN: rin se espreguiça, esfrega os olhos e depois olha para o pessoal presente: Oi Bom Dia! Dizia numa expressão feliz e de satisfação pelo belo

sonho que teve.

SANGO:Primeiramente, ainda é noite... Até que enfim em rin...Nós fizemos o maior barulho e você não acordava, já estávamos pensando que você tinha morrido...Bom parando de idiotice, temos uma novidade! A expressão de Sango era de alegria.

RIN: O que? O que? Perguntava eufórica.

SANGO: Papai e mamãe foram viajar!Heheheh!

RIN: Uhull rin dá um pulo e começa a festejar e a gritar de felicidade.-Estamos livres, estamos livres!

KAGOME: Mas temos um porém... Disse Kagome desapontada.

RIN: rin para instantaneamente de pular e fica seria: É tão ruim assim?

Conta logo.

KAGOME: Nós não temos dinheiro nem pro papel higiênico...

Todos menos a rin ficam lamentando o ocorrido, como eles fariam para comer... Inuyasha percebendo a despreocupação de sua irmã resolve perguntar o que ela tem...

INUYASHA: irmãzinha?Posso saber porque não está triste, isso é uma tragédia... Dizia como se fosse uma coisa absurda.

RIN: É que a gente poderia trabalhar lá na sorveteria...É só falar com o Miroku e com o Kouga...Falou vitoriosa.

INUYASHA: Aquela coisa está cheia de gente trabalhando lá...Sem chance. Inuyasha cruza os braços e suspira.

RIN: Ah se é assim, eu acho que posso ajudar vocês...Bom eu tenho um...Um..Um...Amigo e eu acho que ele poderia nos ajudar... rin estava um pouco corada e havia gaguejado bem na parte do amigo e logo todos desconfiaram, mas acharam melhor não comentarem...Ainda...

KAGOME: É que tipo de trabalho?Perguntou com curiosidade.

RIN: Ele é dono de uma loja de roupas chiques do centro, nós podemos trabalhar como entregadores, que tal?

INUYASHA: Feh, eu prefiro morrer de fome, a trabalhar, eu quero aproveitar as minhas férias...Disse serio.

KAGOME: Larga de ser chato, vai por favor...Vamos trabalhar lá, essa é a nossa chance Kagome olhava Inuyasha com aqueles olhinhos suplicantes que ninguém consegue dizer não.

Inuyasha não iria conseguir negar nada que fosse pedido por Kagome, ainda mais daquele jeitinhos especial que ela pediu, o hanyou corou um pouco e olhou para o lado –Já que não temos outra saída, façam como quiser...

Kagome sem conter a emoção pula em cima do Inuyasha, o abraça e beija seu rosto, o fazendo corar...

SANGO E RIN: Cof, cof, nós estamos aqui sabiam?Esperem para namorar depois que nós sairmos.

Os dois ficam corados, ainda mais porque Kagome ainda estava abraçada a ele, a colegial se solta de Inuyasha e fica parada num canto muito vermelha e Inuyasha também fica muito corado parado parecendo uma estatua.

RIN: Então já que todos concordam, eu vou ligar agora mesmo para...o meu amigo... rin se retira e vai para o seu quarto.

KAGOME: E eu pensando que fosse aproveitar as minhas férias. Suspira.

INUYASHA E SANGO: É verdade T.T

Rin estava no telefone falando com seu tal "amigo"...

RIN: Ah vai, por favor, vai ser só por alguns dias...Pedia a doce menina

VOZ: Porque será que eu nunca consigo negar nada para você? Mas se você me garante que eles são bons eu os contrato, você venceu...Aceitou derrotado.

Rin dá um enorme sorriso, mas a pessoa do outro lado não pode ver o quanto estava feliz –Muito obrigada, eu sei que sempre posso contar com você Sesshy, por isso que eu te amo tanto.

SESSHOUMARU: Então se eu não te ajudasse você não iria gostar de mim?Brincou Sesshy

RIN: É claro que não, mesmo se você não me ajudasse eu continuaria te amando, você sabe disso.

SESSHOUMARU: E você sabe que eu também te amo...Agora eu tenho que desligar, mas traga os seus amigos aqui, hum por volta das 15:30 está bom para você?

RIN: Está ótimo, isso será um ótimo pretexto pra nos vermos...Até amanhã as 15:30..Tchau, um beijo.

SESSHOUMARU: Tchau e outro. Desliga o telefone e o coloca no gancho...-Olha o que você me faz fazer...Suspira.

Rin desce as escadas correndo quase explodindo de alegria e encontra todos na cozinha comendo...Sem ela.

RIN: Ei, eu não acredito que estão comendo sem mim. Dizia indignada.

INUYASHA: Com a boca cheia de sucrilhos: Senta...Ai... e ...Come logo...

SANGO: Porco...Faze o que eu já estou acostumada com as suas porqueiras

Rin pega um prato no armário, se senta à mesa, coloca o sucrilhos no prato e adiciona o leite...Mas antes de comer ela resolve falar logo sobre o emprego deles.

RIN: Eu falei com o meu...Amigo e ele disse que quer nos ver as 15:30 em ponto, então estejam arrumados até as 15:30, não podemos nos atrasar. Disse enquanto levava uma colher de sucrilhos para boca.

INUYASHA: Ainda são 21:30 e você já esta nós alertando, é claro que estaremos prontos amanhã até as 15:30, pode ficar tranqüila, eu sou super pontual.Dizia se gabando.

SANGO: Sei...Na verdade eu nunca vi uma pessoa ser tão atrasada, Meu Deus, você atrasa mais que mulher...

KAGOME: Como estou vendo que isso vai dar em briga é melhor irmos dormir...

RIN: Nossa, vocês dois eram os primeiros a brigarem agora está evitando que a Sango fale a verdade para ele?Aponta para Inuyasha –O que o amor não faz ahahahahahaha

INUYASHA: Vamos parar com a palhaçada, antes que eu comece a falar dos seus passeios misteriosos "sozinha".

Rin cora um pouco e Inuyasha percebendo começa a dar risada vendo que estava certo e que ela não estava sozinha nessas saídas...

KAGOME: Paro, amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo, vamos dormir logo. Todos concordam e vão dormir, para no dia seguinte enfrentarem o temido emprego.

TERMINEI! Bom esse capitulo pelo menos u.u...O Sesshy apareceu eba!Mais ele é meu só meu...Bom...Meu e mais de um milhão de meninas que gostam dele T.T, fazer o que, vou ter que dividi-lo...Tudo bem eu não sou ciumenta u.u, ta bom é mentira buááááá´, agora eu vou ter que ligar para o meu terapeuta.

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Eu devo explicar uma coisa, o Inuyasha foi adotado, porque seus pais haviam morrido e seu irmão tinha desaparecido, assim ele foi para um orfanato e a família da Sango o adotou, seu irmão Sesshoumaru está à procura de seu irmão mais novo, que ele não sabe ainda ser Inuyasha...A rin notou até uma certa diferença nos dois, mais achou normal, afinal tem tantas pessoas parecidas no mundo, e ela não sabia que o Sesshy está procurando seu irmão, ele resolveu não contar nada para não preocupá-la com seus problemas...O problema é que Sesshy só viu seu meio-irmão quando ainda inu era um bebê.

Eu não tinha como colocar isso na história então coloquei aqui huhuhu!Bom agora vamos as reviews

**RiNzInHa HiMe:** **Que bom que você está gostando sah fic...VAMU DIVIDI O SESSHY? Mais sohhhhh entre nops duas maissssssssssssss ninguémmmmmmmmm...Quem se aproximar dele sem ser a gente eu mato huhu ò.ó...O sesshy estáaaaaa virando o Miroku 2 naummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Ele quer duas...OPS esse é o Inu u.u**

**Naum se preocupe eu amoooooooo reviewwwwssss grandes...MUITO BRIGADU POR ESTAR ACOMPANHANDO HEHEH...e uma pergunta o que você acha do Bankotsu?Ele não é linduuuuuuuuu também?Mais o sesshy eh mais né? ehheheheheh...Bom é isso, só não falo, quer dizer escrevo pq eu tenho que postar rapido e ir nanar huhuhu...Kissussssssssss e mais Kissusssss e Ja Ne!**


	6. 6Estão Empregados

Fala - Normal

_**Narração – Negrito e Itálico**_

**Pensamento – Negrito**

**(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.**

**--------------------Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.**

**Estão Empregados!**

_**Amanhece finalmente, todos acordam e já se arrumam, para não se atrasarem...Quando todos estão arrumados notam que a pia da cozinha está cheia de louça, por que nenhum deles havia lavado a de ontem à noite.**_

**SANGO:** Vamos fazer assim: Inuyasha lava a louça, rin varre a sala, Kagome arruma a mesa e eu faço o café da manhã. _**Todos começaram a fazer o combinado, mais resmungando, depois de tudo pronto eles comem e vão assistir tv no sofá.**_

**INUYASHA:** Desliga isso e vai ler um livro Sango **(propaganda idiota da mtv huhu)** huhuhu!

**SANGO:** Cala boca, eu quero ouvir o que o Agnaldo vai falar para Larissa!_**Dizia com os olhos grudados na tv.**_

**_Eles estavam assistindo uma novela mexicano chamada As desavenças de Agnaldo e Larissa-Um amor fenomenal!. (_Putz nem eu acredito nesse nome :P)**

**INUYASHA:** Isso que dá só morar com mulheres ¬.¬...

**KAGOME:** Eu preferia estar assistindo Pequena Travessa, é mais legal, e ainda é nacional...Coloca lá Sango..._**Dizia com uma carinha de pidona.**_

**SANGO:** Estão satisfeitos? Agora eu não sei o que o Agnaldo falou para Larissa, que droga T.T, agora que a novela acabou eu coloco na Perola Negra._**Sango ia mudando de canal quando a rin se levanta e desliga a tv.**_

**KAGOME:** Ei, porque você desligou? Eu ia ver a Julia, o Julio e o Alberto_.**Kagome faz uma cara de irritada.** –_Pô ta reprisando e eu ainda perco os primeiros capitulos ¬.¬

**RIN:** Vocês não se esqueceram que temos que ir trabalhar, não é?_**Lembrou rin.**_

_**Todos fizeram uma cara de tristeza.**_

**KAGOME:** Eu só estou fazendo isso para comer T.T

**INUYASHA:** Eu também T.T

**SANGO:** Todos nós estamos...E eu que estava pensando em passar mais tempo com o Miroku...ç.ç

**RIN:** O papo está ótimo, mas temos que ir agora, o meu...Amigo já deve estar nos esperando.

**_Dizendo isso, todos fazem uma cara de desanimados e seguem em direção aos seus futuros empregos..._**

**_Passaram-se alguns minutos e a turma logo avistou uma loja chique e muito bonita._**

**INUYASHA:** Nossa que loja chique e muito bonita /0/...**_Inuyasha ficou hipnotizado, seus olhos arregalaram-se e a sua boca abriu.Pensem na cara da Sindy do todo mundo em pânico quando ela se assusta._**

**KAGOME:** Tem certeza que é aqui?Você não errou de endereço?**_Dizia enquanto olhava a loja._**

**RIN:** Mas é claro que tenho, eu já tinha vindo aqui antes. **_Dizia confiante._**

**SANGO:** Hum...Então quer dizer que você já veio aqui antes não é?Mais para fazer o que?**_A fitou com um olhar malicioso._**

**RIN:** É...É...Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, eu só estava...Estava visitando o meu amigo...**_Falou tentando disfarçar, mais estava na cara de que era mentira, a menina estava vermelha e tinha gaguejado muito em algumas partes._**

**KAGOME:** Sei ¬.¬,depois você explica pra gente essa historia rapidinho...Mais agora é melhor a gente entrar, aquela funcionaria já está olhando torto para gente, ela já devem estar pensando que a gente está bolando um plano para roubar a loja.**_Disse num tom de psicopata._**

**INUYASHA:** Como você tem a imaginação fértil¬¬...Bom vamos entrar logo.

**_Os quatro entram e vêem que a loja é muito mais bonita por dentro, ela tinha ar condicionada, cadeiras nos trocadores, os trocadores eram do tamanho do meu quarto (huhuhu), quando mais eles olhavam, mais roupas bonitas eles viam, tanto feminina quanto masculinas...No fundo tinha os caixas e um pouco do lado uma porta, eles entraram e encontraram um homem que aparentava ser muito sério, ele aparentava ter uns 21 anos, cabelos prateados até a coxa (presumo eu :P) um ótimo físico e olhinhos cor de âmbar_**.

**HOMEM:** Esses são os seus parentes rin?**_Perguntou analisando cada um deles, em especial um que tinha lindas orelhinas na cabeça (não ele tem orelhas no braço u.u) não sabia porque mais aquela pessoa lhe era bastante familiar._**

**RIN:** São sim Sesshy, esse é o Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango...O inu e a Sango são meus irmãos e a Kagome minha prima. _**Dizia apontando para cada uma deles.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Lá me vem você com esse apelido ridículo...-Pois bem, vocês me parecem serem confiáveis, mesmo porque são dá família da rin, sendo assim vocês devem ser bons em alguma coisa, pois bem...Eu darei os cargos para cada um de vocês...Hum...Kagome e Inuyasha serão entregadores e você rin a minha secretaria,a Sango poderá ficar no caixa, o que acham? _**Disse de um jeito de que eles não tinham escolha, era pegar ou largar.**_

**INUYASHA:** Você também faz roupa por encomenda? Mais que saco...Pelo menos nós dois vamos ter uma moto não é? _**Disse com os olhinhos brilhando, porque ele sempre quis andar de moto.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** É... Não **(estou assistindo muito eu a** **patroa e as crianças)** Infelizmente vocês são menores e eu não quero ter que pagar multa se vocês fizerem algo.**_Disse tentando conter o riso porque era mentira._**

**INUYASHA:** **Pensa: Não sei não, mais acho que ele não foi com a minha cara** **(O que assistir chaves não faz com as pessoas ¬.¬)...-**A gente começa hoje mesmo?Quanto que a gente vai ganhar?**_Perguntou curioso e com esperanças de ganhar bastante._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Vocês começam amanhã as 6:00 da manhã, você vai ganhar 400 reais e a rin pelo trabalho ser mais pesado vai ganhar 1.000, a Sango deixa-me ver...Ela vai ganhar 590 reais e por ultimo a Kagome...Você ira ganhar 650 reais...**_Disse se controlando, se mantendo calmo, para não dar bandeira, o único salário injusto era do Inuyasha..._**

**INUYASHA:** Porque eu ganho menos se eu tenho o mesmo trabalho que a Kagome?_**Disse já se alterando pelo descaso, já estava querendo voar no pescoço do sujeito.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Tenha calma...Aqui os homens ganham menos mesmo.**_Nesse instante entra um homem?Chamado Jakotsu..._**

**JAKOTSU:** Ai chefinho, obrigadinho pelo aumento de 500 reais no meu salário, por isso que eu gosto de você...Nossa que coisinha linda é essa ai?**_Aponta para o Inuyasha._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Ele? ah ele é um dos funcionários novos..._**Disse num tom debochado, mais serio (isso é possível? O.O)**_

**JAKOTSU:** Nossa que gato!Até que enfim um homem aqui, bom chefinho eu já vou...Até amanhã lindão. _**Manda um beijo para o Inuyasha.**_

_**Todos menos Inuyasha ficaram com uma gota enorme na cabeça e começaram a dar risada porque o Inuyasha tinha sido assediado por um gay.**_

**INUYASHA:** Eu hein, sai de ré satanás...Mais porque ele ganho aumento e eu só ganho 500?

**SESSHOUMARU:** Em primeiro lugar...Você ganha 400 e não 500 e em segundo lugar ele não é homem...Ele é viado ¬¬ **Pensa: Eu não acredito que ele não percebeu que o Jakotsu é viado que burro ¬¬.**

**KAGOME:** (Gota): Inuyasha você é muito burro, eu não acredito que você não viu que ele era viado...

**SESSHOUMARU:** **Pensa: Tirou as palavras do meu pensamento, acho que vou me dar bem com ela u.u.**

**INUYASHA:** Não, eu só o achei meio estranho, só isso...**_Disse inocentemente_**.

**JAKOTSU:** Vocês estão falando que eu sou viado?Eu só sou um pouco sensível...

**SESSHOUMARU:** Você ainda não foi embora?¬¬ Some logo daqui...

**JAKOTSU:** AIIII tudo o que o meu chefinho pedir tchau...Tchau lindão._**Dizendo isso ele sai, mais dessa vez sai mesmo.**_

**RIN:** Então nos vemos amanhã Sesshoumaru?

**SESSHOUMARU:** Mais é claro que sim...**_Falou piscando disfarçadamente.Assim que todos somem de sua vista Sesshoumaru desabafa:_** -Eu ainda acho que vou me arrepender disso, só a rin mesmo para me fazer empregar eles...**_Dizia num tom calmo, e resignado_**.

**_Todos vão para rua em algumas ocasiões rindo por terem lembrado que o Inuyasha havia sido assediado por um viado e o rapaz se moendo de raiva pelas gozações da rapaziada..._**

**KAGOME:** Vamos passar na sorveteria...To com uma vontade de tomar sorvete...**_Dizia com os olhos brilhando lembrando dos sabores de todos os sorvetes._**

**INUYASHA:** Cuidado porque se você tomar muito sorvete vai virar um balão e sair voando por ai. **_Disse imaginando Kagome gorda o que era um pouco difícil pois essa não tinha uma gordura sequer, muitas meninas tinham inveja dela por comer tanto e continuar magérrima._**

**KAGOME:** Cala boca seu assediado.**_Disse aos risos._**

**INUYASHA:** **_Totalmente alterado_**: Ora sua...Você...**_Antes que pudesse terminar Sango interrompe._**

**SANGO:** Eu acho uma ótima idéia a gente ir à sorveteria assim eu poderei ver o Miroku.**_Disse com uma voz doce e boba._**

**Rin:** Eu hein ¬¬, vamos logo então **Pensa: Eu queria estar com o Sesshy T.T**

**_Caminharam por alguns minutos e chegaram na sorveteria, chegando lá encontram Miroku, Kouga e Bankotsu brincando de guerrinha de dedos.(putz eu faço isso na escola u.u)_**

**INUYASHA:** Que bando de povo que não tem mais o que fazer ¬¬, a gente aqui rezando por um emprego assim e esses 3 moloides que tem essa sorte sorte¬¬.

**KAGOME:** Oi!Quanto tempo gente!**_Kagome tinha o semblante alegre_**

**KOUGA:** Kagome, que saudade.**_Disse não conseguindo conter a felicidade._** Estava pensando que tinha se esquecido de mim.Ó.Ò

**KAGOME:** Deixa de ser bobo...Eu adoro você.**_Disse a menina dando um beijo no rosto do lobinho como cumprimento e esse ficou corado._**

**INUYASHA:** **Pensa: Esse idiota, vive dando em cima dela¬¬, parece que ele não vê que a Kagome não gosta dele...Ai eu tenho que parar de xingar meu amigo...Afinal, eu o conheço desde quando eu me entendo por gente...Além do mais eu não sei porque eu tenho ciúmes, nem gostar dela eu gosto...Inuyasha você está ficando louco._Enquanto pensava Inuyasha ficava fazendo poses retardadas, todos caíram na risada e quando esse percebeu a situação ficou sem graça._**-Feh, o que vocês estão olhando seus idiotas?_**Disse o hanyou totalmente corado mais tentando disfarçar.**_

**BANKOTSU:** Nada, é só que você estava muito retardado fazendo poses de idiota hahahahahahah, muito engraçado ahahahahahah parecia um lunático pensando huhuhuhu!n.n **(vcs já perceberam que o Bankotsu só ri?)**

**INUYASHA:** Ora seu...ò.ó

**MIROKU:** Sango!**_Disse quase gritando para os dois não brigarem_**.-Quanto tempo, eu estava com saudade...

**SANGO:** Meu amor!**_Disse no mesmo tom_**.-Eu também estava com saudade. _**Os dois deram um selinho de cumprimento, mais logo o beijo foi se aprofundando até se tornar um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.**_

**RIN:** Vocês dois...Isso não é motel não, vão pro motel cambada de tarados! u.u

**MIROKU:** _**Parando o beijo:**_ Bem que eu queria, mais ela não quer T.T

**SANGO:** Olha o que eu tenho que agüentar...Eu mereço, Jesus?Por acaso eu dei paulada na cruz para merecer essas brincadeiras idiotas?y.y

**BANKOTSU:** Mais porque vocês sumiram hein Kagome?Nunca mais vieram aqui...

**INUYASHA:** A gente fica um dia sem vir nessa bost...E ainda temos que agüentar perguntas idiotas...¬¬

**BANKOTSU:** Como tem gansos no mundo ¬¬, dá licença que eu estou falando com ela e não com você huhu!

**INUYASHA:** Ora seu...ò.ó

**KAGOME:** Então...Bom é que a gente..._**E assim ela contou todo o blá, blá, blá...Inclusive à parte do Jakotsu.**_

**MIROKU:** Assediado ahahahahahah...

**BANKOTSU:** E ele, ops quer dizer "ela" não te convidou para um jantar a luz de velas? Buahahahahahahah

**KOUGA:** Inuyasha eu não sabia que você tinha essas preferências ahahahahahah.Fazendo sucesso entre os homens, ops quer dizer "mulheres" hahahahahahah.

**INUYASHA:** _**Vermelho de raiva:**_ Calem a boca seus bando de atarracados**...(velhos tempos de piores clips T.T, que saudade ç.ç)**

**TODOS MENOS INUYASHA:** Atarracado?ahahahahahah...O que é isso?

**INUYASHA:** O lote de gente sem cultura, vocês não assistiam piores clips? **_Todos negaram_**.-Mtv, hello!Marcos Mion?**_Todos negaram novamente._** Eu não vou explicar nada vocês são muito burros ¬¬

**KAGOME:** Eu mereço ¬¬.Kouga!Marca duas bolas de sorvete na conta do Inuyasha.**_Falou mudando de assunto._**

**INUYASHA:** Porque na minha conta?Porque sujar o meu nome com as suas dividas? Ò.o

**KAGOME:** Para de ser chato, os meus pais só me deram 10 reais e esses 10 reais eu já gastei T.T

**INUYASHA:** E eu com isso? Fala serio, divida no meu nome não. ¬¬

**KAGOME:** Inuyasha é só 1 real! Ò.ó

**INUYASHA:** 1 real do meu bolso¬¬, se você acha que é pouco porque não paga?

**KOUGA:** Deixa Kagome esse é por conta da casa**_.Disse colocando o sorvete no copo._**

**INUYASHA:** Deixa que eu pago!**_Disse estressado._**

**KOUGA:** Eu pago, é por conta dá casa._**Insistia o lobo**_.

**INUYASHA:** Quando eu digo que pago essa droga desse sorvete é porque eu pago a droga do sorvete. **_Disse meio alterado._**

**KOUGA:** Calma cachorrinho eu não queria te estressar, eu sei que você está sensível por causa da cantada que levou huhuhu...

**INUYASHA:** CALA BOCA!E coloca o sorvete da bruxa logo Ò.Ó

**KAGOME:** Bruxa?Seu cão vira-lata pulguento, cheio de sarna, feridas, com um monte de doenças e jurado de morte .**_Disse num tom bravo e alterado._**

**TODOS:** (Gota)

**INUYASHA:** ó.ò depois dessa eu até fico quieto, esquelética u.u

**KOUGA:** Ainda bem que sou seu amigo u.u...Bom é melhor eu pegar o sorvete...**_Kouga pegou o sorvete e entregou a "sua amada"._**

**_Kagome estava mesmo muito irritada, mais quando Kouga lhe entregou o sorvete ela fez uma cara de meninhinha boba e falou com a voz doce:_** Brigado Kouga-kun.Meu sovetinhu hihi. _**E começou a tomar o sorvete...**_

**INUYASHA:** (Gota) -Como ela muda de humor facil O.O.

**MIROKU:** Buááááááá!**_Começou a fazer um escandá-lo..._**Buáááááá**_-Nesss alturas todos estavam olhando ele...-_**Buáááááá...**_Todos já estavam irritados, inclusive eu ¬¬..._**Eu vou morrer...Estou sangrando...A Sango matou o seu amado BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

**SANGO:** Cala boca Miroku, você está me fazendo passar por má, e olha que nem foi minha culpa você que foi retardado ¬¬

**MIROKU:** EUUUUUUUUUUUU?**_Perguntou incrédulo...-_**Você que me pediu para abrir o Katchup...E agora estou sangrando Buáááááá.**_Disse olhando para mãozinha cheia de..._**

**RIN:** Miroku isso é Katchup.**C_onstatou após provar um pouco..._**

**TODOS:** (Gota)

**MIROKU:_Sem graça.-_**É...hehe, esquece então...**Pensa: Nossa que papelão T.T**

**BANKOTSU:** Que bundão, chorando por causa de uma coisa boba dessas...**_Bankotsu olha para o lado e vê uma aranha.._**.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uma aranha!MATA MATA, ELA VAI ME PICARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**_Sobe em cima de uma cadeira e começa a fazer um escândalo._**

**MIROKU:** Huhuhu, é só uma aranhazinha inofensiva bobão...**_Miroku olha para o chão e vê a caranguejeira (Só na minha fic q uma caranguejeira ia aparecer assim ¬¬) indo em sua direção...-_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ELA TÁ QUERENDO ME PICARRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**_Sobe na mesma cadeira que se encontrava Bankotsu e começa a fazer um escândalo também._**

**RIN:** Larguem a mão de serem idiotas, essa aranha não tem veneno, vocês só devem tomar cuidado com os pelos que ela tem atrás e nas patas ¬¬...**_Disse Rin pegando a aranha com um papel e levando até um canteiro com arvores..._**

**OS DOIS:** Ufa...**_Suspiraram aliviados..._**

**KOUGA:** Irmãozinho?Amiguinho?

**OS DOIS:** Sim!

**KOUGA:** Agora vocês já podem parar de se abraçar huhuhu n.n

**_Quando eles notaram que estavam abraçados o susto foi tão grande que caíram da cadeira em cima do grupinho, todos caíram no chão e ficam amontoados sem conseguirem se mexer._**

**KAGOME:** Bankotsu tira a perna da minha cabeça...**_Dizia tentando respirar.._**.-Você tem chulé ç.ç...

**BANKOTSU:** Cala boca, o meu pé é limpinho ó.ò...Rin você poderia tirar o salto de 25 cm que está infincado na minha perna?T.T

**RIN:** Se o Miroku tirar a cabeçona dele de cima ¬¬

**MIROKU:** Eu até gostaria mais o meu corpo está sendo esmagado pelo Inuyasha ¬¬

**INUYASHA:** Feh, como se eu conseguisse me mexer sendo que a bunda da sango me imprensou no chão. u.u

**SANGO:** **_Corada.-_**Cala boca eu estou tendo que agüentar o Kouga se mexendo em cima de mim , ele é muito pesado...**_Disse sem fôlego._**

**KOUGA:** Eu estou tentando me mexer, a Kagome me cegou com o cabelo dela._**Disse tentando tirar os cabelos da garota do rosto...**_

**KAGOME:** Meu sorvete caiu T.T

**BANKOTSU:** Em cima do meu pé ¬¬

**KAGOME:** Agora ele deve estar com gosto de queijo buááááá

**BANKOTSU:** ¬¬

_**Depois de mais ou menos uns 30 minutos eles conseguiram se desenroscar.**_

**INUYASHA:** As minhas costas doem T.T

**KAGOME:** Se as suas fossem as únicas ¬¬...

**RIN:** Depois disso eu vou até para casa, tenho que ir, amanhã vai se um dia agitado...E eu acho que vou demorar umas 3 horas para chegar em casa do jeito que eu tô quebrada ¬¬

**KOUGA:** Eu levo vocês ..._**Pensa: Ótimo pretexto para levar a Kagome u.u**_

**SANGO:** Que bom assim eu não preciso andar mancando ...

**MIROKU E BANKOTSU:** Ó.Ò

**KOUGA:** Que foi ¬.¬

**MIROKU E BANKOTSU:** A gente quer ir u.u

**KAGOME:** Ta bom...Vocês podem ir, mais é só comer e ir embora ¬.¬

**OS DOIS:** Ebaaaaa... n.n

**_Então foram todos espremidos no carro do Miroku que o Kouga roubou...Passaram-se 10 minutos e chegaram na casa da moças e do moço?Hanyou(melhoro...Ué, mais ele também é humano então moço ta bom huhu u.u)_**

**CONTINUA...**

Baum o cap tava ficando muito grande (12 paginas u.u) também demorei muito para escrever ele...A criatividade vinha depois ia embora...E ficava essa put...Baum espero que gostem desse capitulo...Num gostei myo dele¬.¬ e o final enatum fiko um lixo ¬.¬ mais faze o q heheheh, a preguiça num deixa melhorar ...Baum vamus as reviews

**RiNzInHa HiMe: Huhu espero que eu não esteja incluída nisso ¬.¬ ...Baum mais tadinho ne?Não tem um braço,e o preconceito que ele deve sofrer ó.ò...Baum mais é verdade ele continua maravilhoso, como ele consegui issu?Heheheh eu também achu começo de fic legal (espero que a minha continue legal até o fim u.u)...E quando você fizer alguma fic me fala hein que eu vou querer ler (sou viciada em fics...Acho que já falei isso )...Baum eu também amo o casal Inu/Kag...Sang/Mir e Rin/Sess também adoluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap Beijinhus e mais Beijinhus e Ja Ne!**

**Dily-Chan: Dily...Eu adoraria dividir o Sesshy com você...Mais Buááááááele é de todas vocês mesmo eu não a chorar igual uma idiota...Todas as fãs buáááááá...Todas que amam ele.Enxugando as lagrimas...Vou ter que ligar para o meu terapeuta de novo e o pior que eu perdi o número ¬.¬...Que bom que vc está gostando da fic...Baum a Ayame o.0...Ohhhhh esqueçi dela u.u...Mais você me deu uma ideia muchas gracias...Acho que ela vai aparecer sim Baum espero que você tenha gostado do capBeijinhos e mais Beijinhos e Ja Ne!**

**Baum eu agradeço a tdos que comentam essa fic e os que lêem e que não deixam msgs, eu agradeço msm assim...Baum eu não sabia que o meu negocio tava para naum aceitar review de anônimos ai eu vi e desmarquei o negocio, eba jah possu aceitarEu sou jão mesmo viu ¬¬ Baum é isso espero que naum tenha demorado com esse cap é que eu escrevo dois para depois postar um assim eu me sinto mais segura hehe...Beijinhus e mais Beijinhus e Ja Ne !**


	7. 7 Começando com o pé esquerdoPrimeiro

**COMEÇANDO DE PÉ ESQUERDO-PRIMEIRO BEIJO **

_**Eles chegam na casa de Kagome & Cia e já ficam fazendo zona...Inuyasha pulando no sofá, Miroku levando tapa, Sango soltando fogo pelas ventas, Bankotsu rindo de tudo,Kouga derrubando um copo no chão e Kagome com uma cara de "Ai Meu Deus o que eu faço agora?"**_

**KAGOME: **PAREM COM ISSO AGORA!**_Falou autoritária._**

_**Todos pararam, a Kagome poderia parecer bem calminha, mais quando nervosa todos tinham medo dela, principalmente Inuyasha.**_

**INUYASHA: **A gente para, a gente para, só que por favor para de olhar pra gente com esse olhar de serial killer.**_Disse com as orelhinhas abaixadas..._**

**KAGOME: Ai ele fica tão fofix assim ...-**Ta Inu...Mas vamos comer? u.u

**TODOS: **Mas é claro que sim!**_Disseram num coro._**

_**Na Cozinha...**_

**SANGO: **O que podemos comer? **_Fez uma cara de pensativa._**

**BANKOTSU: **Eu gostaria de comer algo exótico .

**KOUGA:** Fresco ¬.¬

**INUYASHA:** Que tal rámen? u.u

**KAGOME:** Ta ai, gostei dá idéia, vamos comer miojo .

**RIN: **Você só concordou com ele porque vocês se amam n.n

**KAGOME: _Completamente corada: _**É...Cala boca rin...Vai dizer que você não gosta de miojo?

**RIN: **Claro que gosto... u.u **(acreditam que o meu amigo num gosta? Fiquei pasma /o/)**

**INUYASHA:** **_Corado: _**Então cala boca e vamos comer...

_**Kagome pegou uma panelona (Sabe aquelas tias da cantina que usam aquelas panelas enormes? Então aquela mesma u.u)e colocou uns 9 miojos juntos esperaram uns 25 minutos (claro, muito miojo, demora mesmo n.n)...Pegaram os pratos e se serviram, comeram até não agüentarem mais...Depois foram para a sala, com a barriga doendo...**_

**KAGOME:**T.T A minha barriga ta doendo...

**INUYASHA:** Como sempre eu digo...Se fosse só a sua ¬.¬

**INUYASHA: **Magrela?Voc...**_Não teve nem tempo de terminar a frase e já foi interrompido por uma Kagome altamente perigosa (u.u)_**

**KAGOME: **Ò.Ó Eu sou o que?

**INUYASHA: **Magrela oras...**_Disse como se fosse uma coisa normal._**

**KAGOME: **Seu idiota...Toma...**_Jogou uma almofada nele...Seis tão ligado naquelas almofadas que soltam penas?Então era aquela...O Inuyasha virou uma mistura de cachorrinho com galinha,todo cheio de peninhas._**

**MIROKU: **Hauhauhauhau Eu não sabia que cachorro tinha penas hauhauhau!**_Engasgava-se nas palavras._**

**INUYASHA: **Sua, sua...**_Inuyasha não agüentava de raiva..._**Sua esquelética, agora você me paga!**_Dizendo isso ele vai para cima dela com duas almofadas..._-**TOMA!**_Começa a "bombardear" a Kagome, que já estava sem fôlego, porque mal se recuperava de uma almofadada lá vinha outra...Sango que não agüentava mais ver a amiga "sofrer" resolve entrar na "guerra", ela então se arma com dois travesseiros e começa a bater na cabeça do Hanyou, que como reforço teve o ajudante Miroku...Esse por sua vez ao invés de almofadadas, começou a passar a mão na bunda de Sango, que como conseqüência levou varias bordoadas na orelha...Kouga que estava cansado de ver seu irmão apanhar se armou com duas almofadas (as maiores) e começou a bater na Sango..rin vendo a irmã sofrer pegou umas três almofadas juntou tudo numa fronha e começou a bater no Kouga que caiu no chão indefeso...(huhuhu u.u).Bankotsu vendo que estava sendo excluído da brincadeira resolve se revoltar e a bater em todos (calma...Com as almofadas .)...E começou outra guerra...Quando terminaram a sala estava repleta de penas, não havia restado uma almofada viva e eles estavam com todas as suas forças desgastadas e sujos...Nossa imaginem aquelas penas grudadas neles muito legal (claru grudadas...O suor...Penas...Gruda mesmo u.u)... _**

**KAGOME: **Eu acho que vou tomar banho...**._Dizendo isso ela se levantou com cuidado, pois tudo nela doía..._**

**INUYASHA: **Eu vou assim que a Kagome terminar...**_Falou meio que um sussurro, pois estava exausto também..._**

**BANKOTSU: **Ué...E a gente?Como fica?**_Perguntou._**

**RIN**Ah...Por mim vocês podem tomar banho aqui...Mas tem que ver se o Inu empresta uma roupa para vocês...Ou então vocês podem pegar do meu pa...**_rin nem terminou a frase e já se pode ouvir um hanyou gritando:_ **-Podem pegar a roupa do meu pai, não quero nem saber!

**RIN:**O.O Então é só esperar a Kagome sair do banho hehehe

_**Depois de 2 horas no mínimo, todos já haviam terminado o banho, estavam todos sentados no sofá assistindo um filme de terror...Em algumas cenas a Kagome dava um pulo fazendo todos rirem de sua cara e essa ficar corada e emburrada...O Inuyasha estava um pouco estranho, não saia de perto dela e toda hora ela o notava a olhando, o que a deixava mais sem graça ainda...**_

**INUYASHA:** **Muito linda...**

**KAGOME: Ai Meu Deus, será que ela vai continuar me encarando?Não está dando para perceber que eu estou sem graça?**

_**Enquanto isso Sango e Miroku assistiam ao filme abraçados e vez o outra Sango se assustava e abraça Miroku um pouco mais forte, esse como é malicioso já passava a mão aonde não devia e levava uma bordoada como sempre...Tadinhos do Kouga, Bankotsu e rin, estavam sozinhos, na verdade os únicos que prestavam atenção de verdade no filme...**_

**RIN: Como eu queria que o Sesshy estivesse aqui comigo..._Soltou um leve suspiro_**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Num outro canto da cidade Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto deitado na sua cama de casal...Sozinho e pensativo...**_

**SESSHOUMARU: Ai rin...Estou contando as horas para te ver, amanhã não vejo a hora de te abraçar de sentir o seu cheiro gostoso e conversar com você, te fazer sorrir..._Sesshoumaru solta um leve_...Ainda tem o problema do meu irmão...Quer dizer meio-irmão, o mais estranho é que aquele tal de Inuyasha é muito parecido com ele...Até as orelhas..._Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de desconfiado_...Eu tenho que investigá-lo mais a fundo, perto dele eu sinto que o conheço, mas seria muita coincidência...Acho que estou delirando..._Com tais pensamentos Sesshoumaru adormece._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Na casa de nossos amigos todos haviam dormido, já passavam das três horas da manhã...Uma pessoa em especial parecia ter sonhos ruins, sim Kagome estava tendo um pesadelo, não para de se debater no sofá como se fosse algo horrível...Acordou toda suada e assustada, se levantou e foi até a cozinha beber água e se deparou com um hanyou sentado na mesa comendo bolo...**_

**KAGOME: **Oi...O que você está fazendo acordado há essa hora?**_Perguntou esfregando os olhos e meio sonolenta._**

**INUYASHA: **Eu estava sem sono...Estava pensando...Pensando sobre

Em uma pessoa...**_Falou a fitando._**

**KAGOME: **Quem?Posso saber?**_Perguntava com toda a curiosidade do mundo.._.-**Se não puder...

**INUYASHA:** Você quer mesmo saber?**_A olhou com um olhar malicioso que a fez corar..._**

**KAGOME:** Q-Quero s-sim...

**INUYASHA:** Pois vai ficar querendo.**_Mostrou a língua e começou a rir._**

**KAGOME:** Seu idiota Ò.Ó...**_Kagome vai para cima dele e começa a bater no pobre?Hanyou, Inuyasha cansado de "apanhar" segurou os braços da menina e começou a fitá-la._**-O-O que você pensa que vai fazer...**_Disse meio sem ação.._**

**INUYASHA**: O que você acha? **_Kagome gelou._**..-O que eu deveria ter feito aquele dia do filme...**_Kagome arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para se pronunciar, mas foi interrompida pelo beijo que o meio-yokai havia lhe dado, no começo Kagome ficou um pouco paralisada, tentando conciliar tudo, mais depois se envolveu no beijo, um beijo terno, dado com amor e carinho e é claro com uma pitada de paixão, depois de alguns segundos os dois se separaram e ficaram a fitar um ao outro._**

**KAGOME:**O-O que a-aconteceu?**_Perguntou meio atordoada e num sussurro._**

**INUYASHA: **O que deveria ter acontecido antes...**_Inuyasha a abraçou e falou ao seu ouvido..._**-Kagome quer namorar comigo?

**KAGOME:** O que?**_Perguntou sem entender nada..._**

**INUYASHA:** Agora vai se fazer de surda?**_Perguntou meio nervoso...-_**Quer ou não?

**KAGOME:** Até para pedir para namorar você é grosso ¬.¬

**INUYASHA:** Se você ouviu porque não respondeu?Não precisava fazer aquela cara de idiota e fala "o que?" .**_Falou imitando a voz e o jeito de Kagome, o que ficou muito cômico, pois o Hanyou não sabia imitar_**.

**KAGOME:** Inuyasha!Definitivamente...**_Kagome falou seria..._**-Você não dá para bom imitador, a sua imitação minha ficou horrível...**_Começou a rir o que o deixou bravo._**

**INUYASHA: **Feh...Eu lá vou saber imitar uma voz horrorosa igual a sua?**_Inuyasha viu a cara de raiva de Kagome e entendeu que pegou no ponto certo..._**-Parece que engoliu apito...Não para de gritar fino...Ahahahahah...

**KAGOME:** Então eu grito fino?Você quer ver o que é gritar alto e bem grosso?**_Perguntou se preparando para o grito..._**

**INUYASHA:** Eu e a minha boca grande T.T...

**KAGOME:** INUYASHA SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAA! IMPRESTAVEL, ESTA DUVIDANDO DA MINHA CAPACIDADE VOGAL SEU RETARDADO?POIS BEM AQUI ESTÁ...**IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**Inuyasha cai no chão meio sonso, pois suas orelhas são muito sensível e o grito de Kagome realmente tinha se superado...Mais não foi só o Inuyasha, todos acordaram atordoados com a gritaria e foram migrando ver o que era...Quando entraram na cozinha a cena era a seguinte: Inuyasha caído no chão com os olhos em espiral e uma Kagome vermelha de tanto gritar, sem ar e com as mãos esticadas para baixo e fechadas...**_

**SANGO:**Ah não de novo vocês dois? Que droga...**_Falou coçando os olhos..._**

**KOUGA:**Porque de novo?Eles fazem isso sempre?**_Perguntou curioso._**

**RIN: **É ¬.¬ Para a nossa alegria.** _Irozinou._**

**MIROKU: **Ainda bem que nós não brigamos não é meu amor?**_Miroku se referiu a Sango...O monge foi se aproximando até passar a mão na bunda dela e levar uma na cara...Com a cara vermelha e com uma mão massageando o local_**_...-_Você é tão má comigo T.T

**SANGO: **Ò.Ó...Cala boca!

**BANKOTSU: **Eu hein cambada de doido u.u...

**MIROKU: **Você fala isso porque está sozinho...

**BANKOTSU: **Eu não sou o único tem a rin também.

**KAGOME**: E eu!

**INUYASHA: _No chão meio atordoado_**.-E eu...

**KOUGA: **E eu também T.T

**SANGO: **Mas a rin temaquele...Que é nosso chefe...Ah o Sesshoumaru u.u, e a Kagome e o Inuyasha o tempo acerta os dois hahahahahaha...Agora você e o Kouga...Podem virar gays e namorar hauahuahauahauaau

_**Todos riram menos o Bankotsu e o Kouga, que fizeram uma cara...**_

**KAGOME**: Boa Noite para todos, menos para o Inuyasha.** _O fuzila com o olhar..._**Estou com sono vou dormir...

**TODOS MENOS INU: **Boa Noite...

**INUYASHA: **E eu não fiz nada ¬.¬

**SANGO: **Acho melhor irmos dormir mesmo, temos que trabalhar T.T

_**Todos concordam e vão dormir...E amanhece...Todos dormem...Dá 11:30, todos dormem...Dá 12:00 todos dormem (ué eles não tem despertador? ¬.¬, no camelo eh 5 conto u.u)...E finalmente dá 12:30 e Bankotsu acorda para ir ao banheiro...Chegando lá...**_

**BANKOTUSU:_Cantando feliz e dançando.._**Roda, roda, vira, solta a roda e vem, me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém u.u...Ai adoro essa música...Vamos ver...Nossa 12:30...12:30?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**_Todos acordam com a gritaria._**

**INUYASHA:**Mas que droga, o que foi agora?**_Perguntava sonolento._**

**BANKOTSU:**Seu burro...Olha para o relógio ¬.¬

**INUYASHA:_ Olha para o relógio e fala com a voz calma._**São 12:30...O que tem?

**KAGOME:**12:30 Ahhhhhhh...A gente tinha que acordar as 6:00 horas T.T

**INUYASHA:**Pra que

**RIN**Para que mais Magda?(Velhos tempos de sai de baixo T.T) Cruzes...A gente tem trabalho hoje!

**SANGO:**É verdade o.o O que faremos agora, já são 1200 horas O.O

**MIROKU:**Ah...Esquece o emprego e fica comigo lá na sorveteira Sango.**_Falou com uma voz meiga e uma carinha de anjo._**

**SANGO:**Gostei da idéia u.u.**Pelo menos eu não trabalho e fico com o meu amor n.n...**

**INUYASHA:**Sua folgada ¬.¬, você acha que vai se safar?Ta muito enganada, a gente trabalha e você só come?Folgada ¬.¬

**KAGOME:** Cala boca Inuyasha...Deixa ela...Afinal juntando tudo o que vamos ganhar ficaremos com mais de 2 000 reais...Então deixe de ser chato ¬.¬

**INUYASHA:** Feh...

**KOUGA:** Então está decidido, vocês trabalham e a Sango fica de folga...

**RIN**Se a gente ainda tiver emprego T.T Olha a hora 12:50...Vocês falam muito e fazem pouco e...**_Quando rin se da conta ela esta sozinha e todo mundo já esta tomando banho, ou comendo ou se arrumando...No popular ficou no vaco..._**-Que vaco T.T

_**Deu mais ou menos 15:00 horas e eles chegam no trabalho (Que demora ne, levem e consideração, deixar os amigos na sorveteria, as meninas se arrumando e assim vai...).Quando entrar na loja encontram um Sesshoumaru aflito...**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Até que enfim...Eu falei 6:00 da manhã não da noite ¬.¬

**RIN**Desculpa Sesshy é que nós não dormimos bem...

**SESSHOUMARU:_ De imediato._**Claro que eu desculpo...Mas desculpo você, os outros eu desconto do salário u.u

**INUYASHA:**Ei...

**SESSHOUMARU:**Ta bom...Eu não desconto, mais que não se repita!Bom vocês dois.**_Aponta para Inuyasha e Kagome..._**-Vocês têm uma entrega para levar...Tomem...**_Entrega o embrulho_**.-E ai de vocês se isso chegar com uma poeira...**_Falou num tom autoritário._**

**KAGOME:**Ta bom u.u...**_Pega o embrulho e olha para o Inuyasha com uma cara de "seu infeliz...Você não perde por esperar" (Nossa dá para falar tudo isso com o olhar O.O) e falou num tom irônico.-_**Vamos querido?

**INUYASHA:** Feh...Vamos...**_Cruzou os braços e a seguiu..Quando os dois se retiraram..._**

_**SESSHOUMARU: Ué não falta uma?Falou olhando para os lados.**_

**RIN**Éque a Sango resolveu largar o emprego para ficar com o namorado...

**SESSHOUMARU:** E você aceitou para ficar perto do seu...**_Disse a olhando nos olhos..._**

**RIN_: Cora um pouco e abaixa a cabeça._**É verdade...

**SESSHOUMARU: **Eu não te disse que te amo hoje não é?**_Falou num tom sereno...(_O sesshy falando assim?O mundo tah perdido ¬.¬)**

**RIN_: Encabulada e com a mão no rosto. –_**Não...Mais eu sei que você me ama e eu sinto o mesmo por você.

**SESSHOUMARU:** Mesmo assim...Se eu não falei ainda...**_A puxa pela cintura e fala em seu ouvido num sussurro..._**-Eu te amo...**_Depois a beija, os dois se beijam com muito amor, um beijo lento...Gostoso e o mais importante, com todo o sentimento que um sente pelo outro...Enfim se separam e ficam se fitando..._**

**RIN_: Sorri..._**Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

**SESSHOUMARU:** _Digo o mesmo de você..._**_Os dois ficam ali conversando e rindo às vezes...Mais ela, pois como todos sabem o Sesshy morre mais não sorri_** **(Então neh...Na min há fic ele já riu ¬.¬...Disfarça u.u)**

**Enquanto isso na rua...**

**KAGOME:Eu não acredito que você fez a gente se perder ¬.¬**

**INUYASHA: **Eu?Se você não tivesse me empurrado na frente do carro eu não teria perdido o endereço.

**KAGOME: **Eu só te empurrei na frente do carro porque você mereceu u.u

**INUYASHA: **Eu mereci? Não fiz nada e a Serial Killer ainda tenta me matar ¬.¬Psicopata...

**KAGOME: **Cala boca...Eu não vou amar um barraco por sua culpa no meio da rua...Vamos perguntar para alguém ¬.¬...Por sorte eu sei o nome da rua, só falta o número do prédio...

**INUYASHA: **Como quiser...

_**E os dois seguem perdidos no meio das ruas huhuhu...**_

**Continua...**

**Oie povo terminei o cap u.u...Gente eu peço 1 milhão de desculpas pela demora...Estava pensando em postar segunda mais não deu eu terminei quarta u.u...Andei muito ocupada...Comecei um curso segunda...Trabalhos, provas...Notas vermelhas T.T...Que raiva...O 1º Colegial é um saco ¬.¬...Espero q vocês gostam desse cap afinal 2 bejos num dia...Vamos as reviews...Eba to Felix . primeira vez que recebo 3 reviews de uma vez huhuhu...**

**Nayara: Q baum q tu tah gostanu u.u, ficu mto Felix em saber hehe...Q bom q vc acha os dois lindos (nossa se eu tivesse os dois T.T) ahahhahaha...Baum a Kikyou mais conhecida como barro veio, borro ambulante entre outros (nossa adoro esses apelidos huhuhu) só apareceu uma vez e eu cuidarei de que ela naum aparece nunca mais ahahahahah...Também odeio quando essa maldita atrapalha tudo...Já não basta o maravilhoso do Kouga (tah as vezes ele enche, mas o q posso fazer...adoro ele)...Bom como sempre escrevo e falo mto ¬.¬...Desculpa pela demora e espero q goste desse cap. ateh mais.**

**RiNzInHa HiMe: heheheh eu acxho q li a sua fic...Nossa tah ótima...Mais sabe como é ne?Eu salvei no pc e li, depois quando fui procura para deixar uma review num achei hauahauhauahaua, disfarça hehehe...Despois eu procuro direito...Mais ela tah muito boa...Adorei . ...heheheh somos duas comecei a ler por causa de uma amiga agora...Nossa ela me vicio O.O ...Quem bom que você ainda está gostando desse lixo (vamos ver por quanto tempo huhuhu)...Liga Naum vc fiko em sub em Mat? Eu fikei em fisika e filosofia (o professor maldito ¬.¬) hauahauhaau pelo menos escrever me ajudo em digitação hauahauahauahau...Bom desculpa pela demora e espero que tenha gostado desse cap também...Ateh mais .**

**Annye: Que bom que você está gostando dela...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ...Desculpa pela demora...Eh que doh acontece zica aqui hauahuahauahauahau...Quando naum eh escola e o meu pai mesmo huhuhu...Bom como eu disse espero que tenha gostado...Ateh mais u.u**

**Bom gente...Eu falo muito neh?heheheheh Espero que gostem ateh o próximo cap ( q eu nem comecei a escrever ¬.¬) hehehe...Xauzinhu u.u**


	8. 8 Esquecerão de mim e uma nova amiga

Fala -Normal Pensamento-Negrito Narração -Negrito e Itálico OooOOooOOooO -Tempo que se passa ou corte para uma outra cena 

_**(alguma coisa)-as asneiras q eu falo n.n**_

**ESQUECERAM DE MIM E UMA NOVA AMIGA**

**No capitulo anterior...**

KAGOME:Eu não acredito que você fez a gente se perder ¬.¬

INUYASHA: Eu?Se você não tivesse me empurrado na frente do carro eu não teria perdido o endereço.

KAGOME: Eu só te empurrei na frente do carro porque você mereceu u.u

INUYASHA: Eu mereci? Não fiz nada e a Serial Killer ainda tenta me matar ¬.¬Psicopata...

KAGOME: Cala boca...Eu não vou armar um barraco por sua culpa no meio da rua...Vamos perguntar para alguém ¬.¬...Por sorte eu sei o nome da rua, só falta o número do prédio...

INUYASHA: Como quiser...

**E agora nesse:**

**INUYASHA: **A gente já pergunto para mais de 20 pessoas e nenhuma sabe onde fica esse lugar T.T

**KAGOME: **Ò.Ó Cala boca...Tive uma idéia u.u.** _Kagome faz uma cara de super animação e até esquece a raiva que estava do Inuyasha._**

**INUYASHA: **Então fala logo ¬.¬

**KAGOME: **Apressado ¬.¬...E que nós podíamos ir de táxi.**_Falou como se fosse a idéia mais brilhante do mundo._**

**INUYASHA: _Emburrado e com ironia_**.-Nossa você é um gênio ¬.¬...Eu que não vou pagar um táxi...

**KAGOME**: Então você vai ficar sozinho, porque se for para mim pagar sozinha eu vou sozinha...**_Falou com seriedade._**

**INUYASHA: **Pois eu não pago nada!**_Exclamou decidido._**

**KAGOME: **Então é assim?**_Inuyasha deu os ombros.._**.-Tudo bem então...**_Kagome vira de costas e vai até um táxi._-**Você sabe onde fica a rua dos sonhos?** (nome idiota eu sei, acabei de inventar .).**

**TAXISTA: **Sei sim moça...Pode entrar...**_E assim Kagome entra no táxi e Inuyasha fica parado no meio da rua com cara de trouxa._**

**INUYASHA: **E agora?Como que eu faço para voltar?**_Fala meio que desesperado olhando a multidão a sua volta._**

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO 

_**Na Loja.**_

_**O telefone toca e rin atende.**_

**RIN: **Aqui é a rin...Boa tarde!**_Dizia com voz de telefonista._**

**INUYASHA: **Hahahahah. Rin a sua voz parece fanha no telefone .

RIN: Ah é você ¬.¬...Fala logo o que você quer?_Sua expressão mudou completamente e ficou bastante seria._

**INUYASHA: **É que eu estou perdido sabe...E eu não sei como voltar...**_Explicava o hanyou._**

**RIN: **Huhuhu que burro...Qual o nome da rua?

**INUYASHA: **É a rua do desespero...Esquina com a rua da perdição**._Dizia enquanto fazia uma cara esquisita com os nomes das ruas._**

**RIN: **O.O Eu hein, nunca ouvi falar...Bom liga mais tarde que eu vou ver o que posso fazer...

**INUYASHA: **É melhor atender...E me ajudar...**_Dizia irritado._**

**RIN: **Ta bom, ta bom, eu hein, povo estressado u.u

Os dois desligam o telefone e de um lado fica um Inuyasha perdido e com raiva e de outro uma rin aluada e com muita coisa para fazer.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO KAGOME: Obrigado moço...Quanto eu devo? 

**TAXISTA: **Hum...Trinta reais n.n

**KAGOME: **O QUE?**_Gritou indignada_**.-Isso é um roubo...Espera um pouco...**_Kagome olha o taxímetro e nota que só precisa pagar 10 reais._**-Seu ladrão de uma figa...Toma logo os 10 reais miserável ¬.¬...**_Kagome desce do carro e fica averiguando os prédios. _**Nossa como eu sou burra. **_Bate na cabeça_**.-Era só eu ligar e perguntar o nome da rua e o número ¬.¬...Kagome às vezes você me surpreende com a sua burrice ¬.¬...Agora sim é só eu pegar o numero do escritório e...Ué cadê...**_Começa a procurar nos bolsos._**Ah não o número tava com o Inuyasha...Que raiva àquele inútil T.T!Ah já sei n.n..A Sango pode me ajudar!**_Então imediatamente Kagome disca o número da sorveteria e espera alguém atender..._**

**KOUGA: **Sorveteria boa tarde.**_Atendeu a voz de Kouga._**

**KAGOME: **Oi Kouga...é a Kagome...Sabe o que é?Eu gostaria de falar com a Sango .

**KOUGA:** Já vou passar pra ela Kagome...Mais vê se passa aqui depois...

**KAGOME:** Pode deixar!**_O lobinho chama Sango que faz um bico, porque teria que sair de perto do Miroku mais acaba por atender..._**

**SANGO:** Oi Kagome! O que você quer fala logo!**_Disse rápida.._**

**KAGOME:** Nossa olha a prima boa que eu fui arranjar ¬.¬...Bom eu gostaria de saber o número da loja...

**SANGO:** Ta bom eu passo ¬.¬...É o 6996-9669

**KAGOME:** O.O Nossa quantos 69 e 96...

**SANGO:** É esse mesmo agora tchau.

**KAGOME:** TCH...**_Antes que pudesse terminar de falar escuta os tum, tum, tum do telefone...Sango havia desligado em sua cara..._**-Eu mereço ¬.¬...Mais agora não é hora para se lamentar com as primas, tios e pais que você tem...**_Kagome coloca o seu cartão de 50 unidades que agora só tinha 5 e liga para a loja..._**

RIN: Quem será o infeliz que está ligando agora?Se for o Inuyasha ele vai ver só..._Disse pegando o telefone com raiva_.-Inuyasha seu fdp, para de encher que eu ainda não pedi ajuda!_Falou num tom nervoso._

**KAGOME:** É rin?Sou eu a Kagome...**_Falou com uma gota enorme na cabeça._**

**RIN: **É-É desculpa Kagome eu pensei que fosse o Inuyasha...**_Disse sem jeito._**-Mas o que você quer?

**KAGOME:** Eu gostaria de saber qual é o número do prédio da entrega...

**RIN: **Ah sim...Isso é fácil...É o número 33...Não tem erro...O Sesshy me disse que é uma casa grande e muito bonita...

**KAGOME: **Arigato rin...E porque você estava pensando que fosse o Inuyasha?**_Perguntou curiosa..._**

**RIN: **É que o Inuyasha estava ligando aqui pra ajudar ele a voltar, que ele ta perdido...

**KAGOME **Ah sim...**_rin não pode notar o olhar mirabolante de Kagome e sua expressão de sanguinária_**.-rin não ajuda ele, pode deixar que depois eu passo lá para pegá-lo...

**RIN: **Ta bom então, melhor pra mim...Tenho que desligar...Tchau Kagome...

**KAGOME: **Tchau rin..._**As duas desligam**.._.-Pelo menos a rin não desligou na minha cara.**_Suspirou e começou a caminhar, passaram-se alguns minutos e Kagome pode avistar uma casa muito linda...Então Kagome bate na porta e uma pessoa muito pequenininha atende..._**

**MORDOMO: **Pois não?**_Disse num tom serio._**

**KAGOME:**Ah oi...Eu vim entregar essa roupa que encomendaram...**_Disse meio pasma porque, aquilo era uma pulga...-_**Qual o seu nome.

**MORDOMO:**É Myouga...Bom eu vou chamar a responsável pela roupa, pode entrar e se sentar...

**KAGOME**:T-Ta bom...**_Kagome entra na casa...Realmente ela era muito bonita e elegante, estilo medieval, com coisas antigas da era feudal..._**

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO 

**INUYASHA:** Porque a rin não atende essa droga de telefone...Que droga!Aquela idiota vai ver quando eu chegar em casa...Se eu chegar...**_Falou caminhando sem rumo..._**

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO 

**SANGO: **Depravado!Sai daqui!**_Já era a quinta bofetada que Sango dava em Miroku...Sango já estava explodindo de raiva, estava até vermelha._**

**MIROKU:** Calma Sangozinha linda do meu coração...**_Falou com a mão no rosto que já estava ficando roxo...Sério cinco tapas no mesmo lado do rosto, já era para ter caído um dente u.u._**

**SANGO:**Cala boca...Que raiva era melhor eu ter ficado trabalhando do que ter que te agüentar...**_Bufou Sango._**

**MIROKU:**Meu amor...Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?**_Sango virou os olhos_**...-Oh não você não me ama!**_Exclamou o monge._**

**SANGO:**Sem drama Miroku...Não é para tanto!**Aonde eu fui amarrar o meu burro..._Pensava Sango._**

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO 

_Kagome espera uns minutos até que vê uma senhora...Meio...Como posso dizer...Brega...Não é brega...É que tipo as roupas que ela usava não eram apropriadas para sua idade...Indo a sua direção._

VELHA: Oi eu sou a Senhora Kaede fui eu quem encomendou o vestido.

KAGOME: Ah sim..._Disse meio espantada pela roupa da velha...Kaede usava um vestido curto e decotado...Muito chique, mais chique para ser usada em uma pessoa jovem!...-_Aqui está._Falou lhe entregando o embrulho._

KAEDE:Muito obrigada...Vamos ver...Ah era assim mesmo que eu tinha imaginado..._Kaede estava com os olhinhos brilhando...O vestido era rosa bebê...Batia no joelho e era como todas as suas roupas, lindo, mais para uma pessoa jovem._

KAGOME:Bom se era esse mesmo eu acho melhor ir então.

KAEDE:Sim, sim...Mais como eu te achei uma graça eu lhe darei uma gorjeta...Myouga traga a minha bolsa!_Ordenou a senhora.Myouga vai rapidamente até o quarto de Kaede e pega a bolsa, voltando mais rápido ainda e entregando-lhe a bolsa.-_Por isso você é o meu mordomo...Muito ágil!...Bem aqui está..._Disse lhe entregando uma nota de cem..._

KAGOME:O-obrigado..._Kagome estava realmente surpresa...Primeiro pela gorjeta ser alta e segundo porque ela sempre havia ouvido falar em nota de sem mais nunca tinha visto uma para comprovar que existia..._

KAEDE:Myouga acompanhe a jovem..._Em seguida se retirou da sala e foi para os seus aposentos._

MYOUGA:Hehe...Bom tchau mocinha..._Falou a pulguinha abrindo a porta (como ele conseguiu?Ah ele pulou alto e abriu a porta horas...É simples ¬.¬)_

KAGOME:Tchau..._E assim sai da mansão.Já do lado de fora falava consigo mesma...-_Eu hein...Povo doido...

_Horas depois todos estão de volta para casa, já passavam das 18:00 e todos...Todos exceto Inuyasha estavam em casa..._

SANGO: Eu estou sentindo falta de uma pessoa, você não?_Perguntava enquanto fazia uma cara de pensativa para lembrar de quem era._

RIN: Ah não deve ser ninguém importante._Disse sem ligar muito._

KAGOME: O INUYASHA!_Falou num grito!_

RIN: Kagome você falou que iria buscar ele..._Disse rin num tom de preocupação._

SANGO: O que houve?_Perguntou sem entender nada._

KAGOME: Ah rin eu esqueci...Quis fazer ele esperar um pouco mais agora já é muito tarde...

SANGO: Obrigado por responder a minha pergunta..._Falou com ironia...-_Bom mais se aconteceu algo é só pedirmos para os meninos nos levarem no carro deles.

RIN: Isso Sango vamos para lá agora.

_Minutos depois na sorveteria._

MIROKU: Eu levo vocês..._Falou com um sorriso no rosto._

KOUGA: Cuidado que dá ultima vez que ele dirigiu eu quase fui pro céu não para casa..._Falou irônico._

MIROKU: HÁ HÁ Muito engraçado...Bem meninas vamos logo!Bankotsu e Kouga cuidem bem da sorveteria.

BANKOTUSU: Se liga, olha a hora...Ah essa hora não tem muito movimento...

MIROKU: Ai meu Buda!...Bom vamos logo..._Então eles entram no carro e dirigem por 1 hora...As meninas já estavam quase tendo um enfarte porque o psicopata do Miroku corria muito (parece meu primo ¬.¬)...Finalmente encontram um hanyou sentando na calçada xingando todo mundo que passava por ele e achava que estava pedindo esmola (o pior q isso acontece u.u)..._

KAGOME: Inuyasha!Você está bem?_Seu semblante era de preocupação._

INUYASHA: Ah mais é claro...Estou ótimo..._Falou com sarcasmos..._-Já fui confundido com mendigo, os gatos ficaram me entranhando e ainda fui cantado por duas bichas! _(pior a minha irmã q foi mendigo, maloqueiro e barraco com uma bicha u.u) Exclamou_!-Não podia estar melhor..._Terminou cruzando os braços._

KAGOME: Eu perguntei por educação...Mais já que você desabafou vamos logo!_Disfarçou Kagome, que no fundo estava aliviada por ele estar bem._

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

_Enquanto isso na sorveteria (n.n)_

_Uma garota entra na sorveteria, com uma mala e com um jornal na mão_.

GAROTA: Oi...Eu gostaria de saber se é aqui que estão oferecendo um emprego e um quarto?_Perguntava a Bankotsu._

BANKOTUSU: Emprego, quarto? Ta loca?_Disse com uma cara de "piro filha?"_

GAROTA: Mais nesse jornal, diz que é aqui..._Tentava explicar..._

BANKOTSU: Eu sou um dos donos e saberia se fosse verdade!_Falou com uma voz de gente importante._

_Kouga que estava fazendo xixi (u.u) escuta sobre emprego e vai correndo até a frente do estabelecimento...E encontra a menina quase indo embora._

KOUGA: ESPERA! _Gritou.._.-É aqui mesmo... _Sorriu sem graça._

BANKOTSU: E você nem me avisa...Mais a gente não tem a Kikyou?

KOUGA: Depois do rolo que teve com o Miroku, Sango, ela nunca mais apareceu aqui...Então nós precisamos de mais uma pessoa!

GAROTA: Então é aqui mesmo?

KOUGA: Sim...Meu nome é Kouga...E esse é o tapado do Bankotsu..._Disse apresentando a ela_...-Tem o Miroku mais ele foi resolver um probleminha e já está de volta...Ah você também irá conhecer os nossos amigos...Ufa falei tudo...Agora poderia me dizer o seu nome?_Perguntava igual a um cavalheiro._

_A garota ficou um pouco corada com a simpatia e jeito de Kouga...Sim ele chamou a atenção dela...-_M-Meu nome?...Ah sim é..._Antes que pudesse falar seu nome é interrompida pela cambada que entra discutindo na sorveteria._

INUYASHA:Vocês vão me pagar...Me confundiram até com cafetão droga!_Esbravejava Inuyasha._

KAGOME:Ah não enche Inuyasha...A gente esqueceu...Isso é normal..._Dizia calma._

INUYASHA:NORMAL?NORMAL?Eu gostaria de ver se fosse nas suas costas...Ai você ia ver como é bom ser confundido com um cafetão!As bivhas estavam me cobrando pagamento atrasado..._Dizia realmente irritado._

SANGONão fica assim Inu...

INUYASHA:Não me chame assim...Apelido besta!

MIROKU:Ah quer saber cansei..._Miroku vai até o amigo e lhe dá uma bofetada que faz aqueles barulhos cinematográficos u.u_

INUYASHA:Brigado eu estava precisando mesmo ._ (td bem se fosse o inu mesmo ele teria matado o Miroku n.n)_

RIN: Até que enfim o Miroku faz algo que preste..._Depois de toda discussão eles perceberam que tem uma menina estranha pasma, um Kouga com uma cara de "eu mereço viu, cambada de loco" e um Bankotsu olhando entretido para cena...Chega tinha aponhado o braço no balcão e estava com as mãos no queixo..._

KOUGA:Acabo a palhaçada?_Disse serio._

KAGOME: Acabo sim._Falou vermelha.._.-Mais Kouga quem é ela?_Aponta para a garota._

KOUGA: É isso que eu ia descobrir antes de vocês chegarem fazendo zona!

SANGO: Ops...

RIN: Mais agora que paramos de fazer "zona" nós podemos saber...

MIROKU: Muito bonita..._Murmurou para si mesmo mais Sango ouviu._

SANGO: Repeti isso miserável..._Falou com os olhos em chamas._

MIROKU: O que? Eu não falei nada._Se fez de inocente._

SANGO: Seu..._Antes das briga começar os dois são interrompidos._

BANKOTSU: Vai começar o show de novo?Se for eu peço um segundo para fazer uma pipoquinha e para ver melhor a briga..._Sorriu Bankotsu..._

KAGOME: Mais qual é o seu nome afinal?_Disse se referindo para a garota que assistia a cena de boca aberta._

GAROTA: Meu nome é...

CONTINUA...

Eu adoro suspense...Se bem que eu acho que vocês vão descobrir rápido é muito fácil...Bom esses dois últimos capítulos que eu fiz saíram horríveis, por isso naum vou nem reclamar de naum ter recebido nenhuma review no cap anterior...E naum irei reclamar se não receber nesse também...Mais vou tentar melhorar...Ando sem inspiração e ainda sem tempo...estou demorando para postar...O meu teclado ta um lixo...Acho q já falei que o coitado tem q se aposentar...Já derrubei leite, guaraná e farelo de pão nele hauahauahauahau...Bom espero q achem pelo menos + ou – esse cap e desculpe pelas pessoas q lêem aqueles diarios de dieta, malhação e etc...Mais como eu disse a inspiração naum deixa...Bom só sei q eu estou terminando e o próximo cap vai ser do Shippou...Eu adoro escrever essa fic...E naum vou desistir dela viu?Mesmo que eu demore para escrever...Eu amo escrever fics .Bom vou nessa espero q gostem .


	9. Um presente estranho

**Um presente estranho**

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

**KAGOME: **Mais qual é o seu nome afinal?**_Disse se referindo a garota que assistia a cena de boca aberta._**

**GAROTA: **Meu nome é...

_**Agora nesse...**_

**GAROTA: **Meu nome é...Ayame...**_Sorri a garota de Maria Chiquinha em formato de flor, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, um belo corpo...16 anos, morena clara e muito bonita._**

**KAGOME:** Oi Ayame!Eu sou a Kagome, muito prazer...**_Disse a menina num sorriso tão belo quanto o de Ayame._**

**INUYASHA:** Eu sou o Inuyasha...**_Falou seco (claro depois do q ele passo coitado u.u)_**

**MIROKU:** Meu nome é Miroku ao seu dispor, eu to aqui para ser seu escravo...**_Disse pegando em sua mão..._**-Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?**_Perguntou com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto.Ayame ficou vermelhinha e sem reação..._**

**SANGO:** MIROKU SEU IDIOTA!**_Sango acerta a mão na cara dele que cai com a mão no rosto...(Escrever isso é tão legal quanto escrever senta!huhu n.n)_**

**MIROKU:** Hehe...Eu estava brincando.**_Falou sem graça e com a mão no rosto que estava estampado a marca de cinco dedos (huhu)_**

**SANGO:** Desculpa ele...É que na verdade ele nasceu desprovido de cérebro...Ou deve ter alguma doença que o deixa incapaz de pensar...**_Falou enquanto fuzilava Miroku com olhar e esse sorria sem graça..._**-Bom meu nome é Sango...Muito prazer...**_Falou já com uma expressão alegre._**

**MIROKU:** **Nossa como ela muda de humor fácil ¬.¬**

**RIN:** E eu a rin...espero que sejamos amigas.**_Falou com num lindo sorriso jovem (nussa q frase tosca ¬.¬)_**

**AYAME: **Muito obrigada a todos vocês.**_Disse sorrindo...-_**Kouga?Aonde é o meu quarto?**_Perguntou se referindo ao yokai lobo..._**

**KOUGA:**Deixa eu te mostrar...**_Ayame concorda com a cabeça e os dois entrar na casa dos fundos._**

**RIN: **Ela vai morar com vocês?**_Perguntou pasma._**

**MIROKU: **Ela vai morar comigo?**_Comemorou Miroku, que logo perdeu o sorriso por causa da fuzilada que Sango deu com o olhar._**

**BANKOTSU: **Huhu vai sim!Eba até que enfim uma mina vai morar com nois...**_Falava com um sorriso enorme e malicioso._**

**INUYASHA: **Nossa, vocês estão necessitados assim?Eu moro com 3 mulheres...Ouviram 3...**_Falou se gabando..._**

**MIROKU: **Cala boca que você só pode ficar com uma, já que as outras são suas irmãs...A Kagome é a mais distante...É sua prima, então os dois podem casar...E a Sango é MINHA!**_ Falava colocando bastante ênfase no "minha"_**

**INUYASHA:**Analisando tecnicamente os fatos**_ (Meu Deus ele sabe falar chique o.0...Chamem o padre, esse não é o Inuyasha) _**elas são minhas irmãs de criação, porque eu sou um hanyou...Já a Kagome é pior ainda, é prima, então quase não temos parentesco...**_Falou enquanto olhava para Kagome._**

**BANKOTSU:**Hum...Sei...Você e a Kagome não é safado? Huhuhu...**_Disse com um olhar mega, ultra, super, hiper (o.0) malicioso._**

**KAGOME:**Calem a boca logo...Ah quer saber vamos embora, que a gente já busco o traste...**_Disse dizendo um breve tchau e indo embora...Os outros três se despedem e seguem Kagome._**

**MIROKU:**Eu hein...

**BANKOTSU:**O que deu nela...

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Na casa do povo doido...**_

**KAGOME: **Uáááááíiii que sono...**_Bocejava Kagome._**

**INUYASHA: **É verdade...**_Disse esfregando os olhos... E logo depois chegando perto de seu ouvido e lhe sussurrando um "amanhã eu quero falar com você", a moça cora um pouco mais faz um sim com a cabeça._**

**SANGO: **Boa Noite para os navegantes que ficam...

**RIN: **Essa foi tosca...Bom gente Boa Noite e amanhã eu vou querer falar com vocês para dizer quem eu estou namorando...

**TODOS: **Sesshoumaru!**_Falam em coro._**

**RIN: _Gota..._-**Hehe...Eu acho que vocês já sabiam...Bom agora eu vou dormir...**_Disse sem graça e indo para o seu quarto._**

_**Assim todos sem exceção dormiam na casa do povo doido ( q nome bunitu né?)**_

**_Na casa dos sem noção...(Fazem parte paralelamente, Miroku, Eu, Bankotsu, Joselito(Hermes e Renato) e estamos fazendo um conselho para ver se o Kouga entra n.n huhuhu)_**

**BANKOTSU: **Mina você ta loca?Olha a droga que você fez no chão...**_Ayame havia derrubado o vidro de mel no chão e tinha lambuzado tudo._**

**AYAME: **Eu...Eu...Desc...Desculpa...Foi...Foi...**_Tentava explicar a lobinha._**

**KOUGA: **Bankotsu não grita com ela...Coitada, ela fez isso sem querer... **_Defendia._**

**BANKOTSU: **Então limpe tudo sozinho...**_Bankotsu pega o rodo, a vassoura, um pano e água..._-**Quando eu acordar quero tudo limpo...Huhuhu...**_E assim foi dormir..._**

**AYAME: **Obrigado Kouga-Kun...**_Ayame dá um beijinho na bochecha de Kouga que cora um pouco...-_**Boa Noite...**_E assim foi dormir também..._**

**KOUGA: **Eu e a minha boca grande...**_Lamentou enquanto pegava o rodo e o pano para passar no chão..._**

_**Miroku não se manifestou porque já estava roncando igual a um porco...Bom...A noite se passou, o dia também...O trabalho não foi um obstáculo...Dessa vez Kagome e Inuyasha não tinham se perdido e a rin não tinha xingado nenhum cliente pensando que fosse o Inuyasha...**_

_**Na sorveteria o dia também correu calmo, Ayame era bastante eficiente diferente daquele "coisa" que trabalhava lá antes...Os meninos ficaram bastante impressionados...Além de bonita, trabalha bem...Quem dera uma mulher assim, não é?**_

**_O tempo se passou e todos da casa do povo doido chegam moídos de tanto trabalho...Na casa dos sem noção eles não precisam se preocupar em andar, pois já moram no serviço (o vida boa n.n)...Na casa dos sem noção...Temos uma briga._**

**BANKOTSU: **Seu retardado, olha o que você fez...**_Dizia nervoso._**

**MIROKU: **Foi mal...Desculpa...**_Dizia enquanto fazia gestos com a mal para ele ficar calmo._**

**BANKOTSU: **Eu estava na luta 78...Eu ia matar o Rei Zaroio...**_Dizia com raiva..._**

**MIROKU: **Ops...Já estava no Rei Zaroio?**_Perguntou com medo._**

**BANKOTSU: **Já!E você sabe que o Rei Zaroio é o mais difícil de passar...

**MIROKU: **É eu pensei que fosse a Veia Manca com o Braço Torto...

**BANKOTSU: **Penso errado, a Veia Manca com o Braço Torto é difícil, mais o Rei Zaroio é mais...

**MIROKU: **Ah mas você não salvo no memori card?

**BANKOTSU: **Se eu tivesse salvado não estaria com raiva...**_Disse como se fosse uma coisa obvia._**

**MIROKU: **Ah sim...Mas...Ah você que é burro de não ter salvo...Pelo amor de Kami...Ops Buda huhu...

**BANKOTSU: **Mas eu só salvo quando paro de jogar!Infeliz agora eu vou ter que passar pelos lutadores titânicos de novo...**_Disse com uma veia saltando da testa._**

**MIROKU: Me dei mal...**Perai, oh eu passo pra você até o Rei Zaroio...**Agora ele me perdoa.**

**BANKOTSU: **Se até amanhã você não tiver passado eu te meto uma paulada...**_Disse se retirando da sala e indo à cozinha, onde se encontravam Kouga e Ayame._**

**KOUGA: **Senta ai Bank e vamos comer.**_Falou mostrando a cadeira do seu lado._**

**BANKOTSU: **Eu hein, bebeu?Ta muito gentil comigo hoje...**_Falou desconfiado e sentando na cadeira._**

**KOUGA: **Só estou querendo me entender com o meu amigo...**_Falou com um sorriso._**

**BANKOTSU: **Meu Kami...Quando você sorri desse jeito não presta...**_Disse afastando a cadeira um pouco de perto de Kouga..._**

**KOUGA: **Larga de ser otário...Bom vamos comer?

**BANKOTSU: **V-vamos sim...**_Falou com receio._**

**KOUGA: **Ayame a comida está pronta?**_Perguntou olhando para trás, aonde se encontrava Ayame._**

**AYAME: **Está aqui.**_Disse levando uma panela para mesa e fica em pé olhando para a cara de Bankotsu._**

**KOUGA: **Sim...**_Kouga abre..._**O cheiro é gostoso...Só que a aparência, nada boa.

**BANKOTSU: **Ta bom...O cheiro bom...A aparência é horrível, mais eu como qualquer coisa mesmo, até ração de cachorro mesmo**_ ( putz eh serio eu já comi...A pedigree é ruim, mais tem uma q é boa, uma molinha q tem um carosinho vermelho num lembro o nome huhuhu)..._**

**KOUGA: **Não falei...**_Sussurrou para Ayame...Ayame só concordou e continuou olhando a cena._**

**BANKOTSU: **A coisa boa...**_E assim se foi metade da panela..._**_-_Ufa to cheio...**_Disse batendo algumas vezes na barriga._**

**KOUGA: **Ayame você não falou que a sua comida era horrível...** _Sussurrou para a loba._**

**AYAME: **Ué, eu não entendo...Ela é...Só que eu não sei o que aconteceu agora.**_Volto a sussurrar para Kouga._**

**BANKOTSU: **Bom eu vou deixar os dois sussurrando a vontade e vou para sala ver como anta do Miroku está se saindo com meu jogo...**_Saiu feliz da vida até a sala._**

**KOUGA: **O que aconteceu?** _Perguntou incrédulo._**

**AYAME: **Não sei viu...**_Disse se sentando e colocando os cotovelos na mesa para apoiar a cabeça._**

**KOUGA: **Eu acho que vou provar...**_Kouga pega uma colher e coloca com gosto na boca, mastiga um pouco e depois de constatar o gosto horrível e cospe tudo..._**_-_Tá horrível, sem ofensas...

**AYAME: **Eu sei...Mais que estranho...O Bank gosto...**_Falou olhando para o fundo da panela..._**

**KOUGA: **Ele mesmo falo que já comeu comida de cachorro...Então isso para ele é arroz, bife e batata fria hehehe...

**AYAME: **Acho que vou entrar em uma aula de culinária...**_Comentou mais para si do que para Kouga._**

_**Na sala da casa dos Sem Noção...**_

**BANKOTSU: **Vai chuta o Rei Mongo ...Isso mata...Mata...AE passo!**_Bankotsu estava segurando uma almofada e estava sentado no sofá._**

**MIROKU: **Pronto agora é só eu passar pelo ceguinho que eu chego no Rei Zaroio...

**BANKOTSU: **Nossa, eu não sabia que você jogava bem o Kombat Gay Mortal...**_Disse com os olhos brilhando._**

**MIROKU: **É eu sei, eu sei, eu sou demais...**_Miroku puxa uma ponta da camiseta com os dedos "famoso sinal de se gabar"._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Voltando a casa do povo doido Kagome encontra um pacote com seu nome...Então essa o pega e vai até seu quarto...**_

**KAGOME: **Ué...Mas nem nome colocou no remetente...**_Estranha Kagome._**-O que será isso...**_Kagome abre a caixa e avista uma carta com o "negocio" junto..._**-Uma carta?**_Kagome abre a carta e começa a ler..._**

_**Oi Kagome...Sei que você deve achar que sou louco, mais eu gostaria que você entregasse isso ao Inuyasha...Não sei preciso ter certeza sobre uma coisa...É um presente, hum diga que você quem comprou e deu, assim ele aceita...Espero que vocês gostem...**_

_**Ah desculpa por não ter colocado remetente...A rin ficaria com ciúmes e iria querer ver o que era...Bom você entende não é?**_

_**Sesshoumaru.**_

**KAGOME:**Mas eu não entendo, porque isso é para o Inuyasha? Estranho...Bom eu vou dar para ele agora...**_Pegou o presente e foi para sala...Lá estavam Inuyasha e Sango brincando de guerra de dedo...(isso é bom, exercita o seu dedo para escrever fic depois u.u)_**

_**Sango e Inuyasha estavam travando uma verdadeira batalha, vez ou outra se podia ver uns pingos de suor pelo rosto deles...Até que um deles ganha...E o vencedor (a) é...**_

**RIN:** E o vencedor ou vencedora é...Sango!**_Sango faz poses de vencedora, enquanto Inuyasha fazia cara de derrotado._**

**INUYASHA:** Teremos revanche!**_Disse com os olhos em chamas._**

**SANGO:** Pode vir não tenho medo de você...**_Sango mostra a língua pro hanyou que apenas vira o rosto e só murmura um "Feh"..._**

**KAGOME:** Cahan** (é assim? 0.o)...**Bom Inuyasha...Eu quero...Eu quero te dar...Te dar...Isso...**_Disse entregando o presente para o Inuyasha..._**

**INUYASHA:** **_Sem entender nada._**-Kagome mais isso é...

_**Terminei huhuhu...O que será o presente? Tcham Tcham Tcham Tcham hauahuahuahauahaau tentem descobrir...Huhuhu...Espero que gostem...Eu não demorei...Ta bom eu gostaria de ter postado antes pq jah estava pronta soh q naum deu ...Desculpem...Não sei acho que as idéias vieram a tona agora clareou tudo ...Bom já estamos meio caminho andado...Eu acho que não passa do cap 16 ou 17...heheheh ah é um bom número .E não se preocupem o cap 10 saira logo...Mais ainda terá alguns acontecimentos engraçados até lá huhuhu...Vamos as Reviews.**_


	10. esqueci o titulo TT

Algumas Confusões

**No cap anterior de Star Wars Guerras Crônicas ...Ops Digo Num sei o Titulo...**

**KAGOME:** Cahan (é assim? 0.o)...Bom Inuyasha...Eu quero...Eu quero te dar...Te dar...Isso..._**Disse entregando o presente para o Inuyasha...**_

**INUYASHA:** _Sem entender nada._-Kagome mais isso é...

_E agora nesse Capitulo..._

INUYASHA: Mas Kagome isso é...Um colar...

KAGOME: É...Eu sei...É porque...Porque eu achei bonito..._Mente Kagome_.-Ai eu lembrei de você e resolvi te dar...

INUYASHA: Estranho...Mas já que você que está me dando._Inuyasha tinha uma expressão doce e carinhosa, enchendo Kagome de esperanças..._-Coisa boa não deve ser!_Inuyasha fechou a cara cruzou os braços e fez Kagome cair com uma gota na cabeça..._

KAGOME: Por favor...É um presente!_Suplicava a menina._

INUYASHA: Ta bom...Eu coloco, só que depois eu tiro..._Inuyasha colocou o colar_ (o nome é Kotodama, neh gente? o.o).

SANGO: Ta lindão hein Inuyasha? Huhuhu._Brincou Sango, o que o hanyou não gostou muito._

RIN: Nossa, o Inu de colar? Huhuhu essa é boa hahahahah.

INUYASHA: Idiotas!_Falou nervoso e de cara fechada._

KAGOME: Ah gente, vamos parar de brigar e vamos nos sentar para..._Antes que Kagome terminasse de falar Inuyasha desaba misteriosamente e mete a cara no chão, fazendo todos olharem curiosos..._

SANGO: Que foi Inuyasha?Tropeçou?_Perguntou inocentemente._

INUYASHA: Droga, eu não sei o que aconteceu não..._Disse enquanto se levantava._

KAGOME: Já que você já se levantou eu vou continuar falando...Bom eu estava falando que é para gente ir à cozinha para comer alguma coisa..._Falou indo para a cozinha...E todos a seguiram...-_Inuyasha senta ai..._Novamente o hanyou se esborracha no chão , fazendo novamente todos olharem para eles com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça...-_Que eu vou fazer nosso café dá tarde..._Terminou a frase com uma gota na cabeça._

INUYASHA: Kagome toda vez que você fala eu caio..._Falou com raiva e ao mesmo tempo com medo_ (isso existe 0.o?)

KAGOME: Mas Inu eu só falei para você senta..._De novo Inuyasha se esborracha no chão._

SANGO: Kagome eu acho que é porque você está falando senta._Constatou Sango._

KAGOME: Senta?_Perguntou inocente e o hanyou imprensando ainda mais a cara no chão._

RIN: Isso mesmo._Falo com uma gota enorme na cabeça._

SANGO: E eu percebi também que toda vez que você fala senta o colar do Inuyasha brilha..._Constatou novamente._

RIN: Será que é porque a descendência do Inu e de cachorro?Ai toda vez ele tem que sentar igual um cachorrinho?

INUYASHA: Viu, eu sabia que vindo de você esse presente não era bom..._Falou se levantando._ –Eu vou tirar essa porcaria que eu ganho mais. _Inuyasha tenta tirar o colar mas não consegue, o que o deixa extremamente nervoso._ –Kagome agora como que eu tiro essa porcaria? _Perguntou apontando para o colar._

KAGOME: O pior é que eu não sei viu... Para falar a verdade nem foi eu que comprei..._Falou tentando entender porque Sesshoumaru havia dado isso para ela entregar para o Inuyasha._

TODOS: ENTÃO QUEM FOI?

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

_Enquanto isso na casa do homem? (0.o)Mais lindo do mundo..._

SESSHOUMARU: Será que o Inuyasha já ganhou o kotodama?_Pergunta ele para um misterioso senhor._

SENHOR: A essa altura já deve ter recebido sim..._Responde o senhor se sentando no sofá._

SESSHOUMARU: Mas você tem certeza de que se ele é meu irmão esse colar irá funcionar com a voz da pessoa que ele ama?_Sesshoumaru fazia uma cara de desconfiado._

SENHOR: Mas é claro, o senhor seu pai me falo isso há muito tempo atrás que se o seu irmão ficasse muito insuportável era só lhe dar esse colar que ele acalmava sempre que estivesse muito fora de si._Explicava balançando a cabeça em afirmação._

SESSHOUMARU: E se a Kagome não for à pessoa que ele ama ou se ele não for meu irmão, o q vão acontecer?_Perguntava num tom receoso._

SENHOR: É claro que Kagome é o grande amor de Inuyasha essa foto que você tem dos dois mostra que eles apesar de não demonstrarem...Os dois se amam...E sobre ele não ser seu irmão, não sei não, não acontecerá nada, mas é muito raro encontrar um hanyou como o Inuyasha de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro._Falou olhando a foto._

SESSHOUMARU: Bom e se ele for mesmo meu irmão isso irá dar certo não?

SENHOR: Claro que sim...

SESSHOUMARU: Muito obrigado por esclarecerem minhas duvidas Tottousai.

TOTTOUSAI: Estarei sempre às ordens...

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

KAGOME: Foi, foi o Sesshoumaru..._Falou cabisbaixa (dedo duro Ò.Ó Dedo o meu Sesshy Ò.Ó) _

TODOS: O Sesshoumaru?_Perguntaram em coro, mas pode-se ouvir um desalinhado "o Sesshy" e logo um "desculpa" pois todos a olhavam com uma cara de "você bebeu?"_

KAGOME: Ele mesmo eu também não entendi, mais eu não sabia que seria assim...

INUYASHA: Não foi você mesmo Kagome? _Perguntou a fitando._

KAGOME: Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com você. _O fitava na mesma intensidade._

_Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e coraram quando perceberam os olhares dos outros sobre eles._

SANGO:Bom já que o momento "love" entre os dois terminou vamos saber porque o Sesshy...Errr...Digo Sesshoumaru deu isso para a Kagome entregar para o Inuyasha...

RIN: Nós vamos hoje?_Perguntava esperançosa._

SANGO: Não no mês que vem, é claro que é agora tapada!

RIN: Não precisava ofender..._Disse com a cara emburrada._

INUYASHA E KAGOME: Parem de brigar e vamos logo!

SANGO E RIN: 0.0

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Na casa dos sem noção! (Kouga & cia)

MIROKU: Ai, ai...vamos sair um pouco rapaziada?Tirando pela a Ayame que é uma mulher, ou seria uma yokai?_Perguntava enquanto comia o quinto pedaço de pizza._

KOUGA: É mesmo, a gente poderia sair, faz muito tempo que não nós distraímos..._Dizia enquanto assistia tv meio desinteressado._

BANKOTSU: Mas sair para onde?_Bankotsu coça as suas nádegas (n.n) e logo depois arrota o refrigerante que acabar de tomar._

AYAME: Eu hein...Eu não sabia que você era tão porco._Falou apontando para o Bankotsu._

BANKOTSU: Eu não sou porco, você quer que eu prenda o meu arroto como?

AYAME: Que papo nojento, vamos deixar isso para outra hora._Desconversa a lobinha enquanto pensava "aonde é que eu fui parar?"_

KOUGA: Vamos na Lan House?_Os olhinhos de Kouga brilham nesse instante._

MIROKU: Viciado...Não pode ver dez reais que já quer gastar na internet...Aff._Falou indignado enquanto ia para cozinha lavar a mão cheia de óleo da pizza_

AYAME: Ah, não tem filme legal passando...Se bem que está em cartaz Sr e Sra Smith..._Comenta Ayame._

BANKOTSU: Ta ai, dessa vez eu concordo com você, vamos assistir esse filme mesmo...Ae garota!Pedala Ayame!_Bate na cabeça dela e começa a rir._

AYAME: Idiota!_Disse entre os dentes..._

MIROKU: Ta ai, acho que vou gostar do filme, afinal a Anjolina Jolie é muito gata!_Miroku voltava da cozinha secando a mão no papel toalha (n.n) em meios a pensamentos pervertidos._

KOUGA: Já vi tudo..._Lamenta Kouga...-_Mas já que é assim vamos chamar a cambada da outra casa..._Sugere Kouga se levantando do sofá._

AYAME: Ta bom, a gente se arruma e passa lá, combinado?

TODOS: Combinado.

_E assim todos saem em disparada para se arrumarem e assistirem o filme..._

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

_Na casa do povo doido (Inu & Cia)_

_Todo mundo já tinha se arrumado pra sair e falar com o Sesshoumaru, mas quando Kagome vai abrir a porta encontra um Miroku quase batendo a mão na cara dela (hahahah)..._

KAGOME:O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_Perguntava confusa._

MIROKU:Visita._Falou como se fosse algo obvio._

INUYASHA: Que pena que a gente estava de saída!_Falou meio ignorante._

KAGOME:Inuyasha._Repreendeu a menina._-Podem entrar..._Fez menção para eles entrarem, o que eles fizeram rapidamente._

MIROKU: Sangozinha meu amor!Que saudade!_Miroku esboçava um olhar totalmente pervertido._

SANGO: Eu também estava meu amor..._Sango tinha o sorriso delicado_...-Mas se você continuar me olhando com essa cara de pervertido eu vou meter a mão na sua cara!_Mudou a sua expressão...Lembrem da Rey quando brigava com a Serena.(sailor moon)._

MIROKU: Nossa sangozinha que olhar de serial killer..._Disse se escondendo atrás de Bankotsu._

BANKOTSU: Larga se ser frouxo e vai lá._Emburra Miroku que fica frente a frente de Sango._

SANGO:Seu idiota eu não vou te bater..._Falou se aproximando de Miroku e lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego!_

MIROKU:Nossa Sango, os seus beijos são maravilhosos..._Falou abobalhado._

_Sango abaixo a cabeça envergonhada._

RIN: Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem...Mas que raios vocês vieram fazer aqui_.Pergunta olhando para cambada que estava aglomerada em sua casa_.

AYAME: Ah, sim nós viemos aqui para convidar vocês, apara irem no cinema com a gente...

KOUGA: O que acham?_Completou Kouga._

INUYASHA: NÃO! _Falou num tom alto e seco._

RIN: É verdade ainda temos que resolver uns problemas e...

BANKOTSU: O Sesshoumaru vai..._Disse rápido._

RIN: Como assim? _Perguntou confusa._

BANKOTSU: Nós passamos lá e pronto!

RIN: A já que é assim vamos então..._A garota abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

KAGOME: Que filme a gente vai assistir?_Perguntou curiosa._

KOUGA: é Sr. e Sra Smith...

KAGOME: Nos VAMOS!_Falou determinada._

INUYASHA: Mas Kagome, nós temos aquele problema...

KAGOME: Relaxe o nosso problema também vai!_Disse batendo a mão na cabeça de Inuyasha como se estivesse dando carinho em um cachorro_.

INUYASHA: Para com isso!_Falou irritado._

KAGOME: Ta bom...Seu chato!_Mostra a língua._

SANGO: A vamos então eu vou pegar a carteira..._Assim Sango subiu pegou a carteira e desceu rápido._

_Todos vão embora em direção a casa do Sesshoumaru...Chegando lá..._

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

**Gomen...O cap está pequeno...Bom o presentinho do Inu era um lindo Kotodama hauahauahaau...Mas eu acho que o próximo cap num vai demora...Desculpem pela demora, num deu para postar antes T.T...Vamos as Reviews...**

**mc-chan: ae era o kotodama...+ vc acerto q eh sobre os dois irmãos...bom despula eu ter demorado eh pq o net dah minha casa deu zica e ateh chegar segunda para mim ir no curso de computador demora hauahauahau...bom espero q vc tenha gostado e desculpe pro naum falar mais + eu tenhu q ir...ateh o proximo cap**


	11. Mais Confusões e Mais Revelações

Mais confusões e mais Revelações

_No capitulo anterior de A Madrasta...ops digo...Não sei o Titulo (q titulo original .)..._

SANGO: A vamos então eu vou pegar a carteira..._Assim Sango subiu pegou a carteira e desceu rápido._

_**Todos vão embora em direção a casa do Sesshoumaru...Chegando lá...**_

_**Agora no mais novo capitulo feito por eu (XD)**_

_Chegando lá...Eles tocam a campainha (huhuhu) e um yokai lindo só de ceroula abre a porta coçando os olhos...Aparentemente estava dormindo_

SESSHOUMARU: Que foi?_Pergunta mal humorado._

RIN: O-Oi Shesshy..._Fala gaguejando por causa do físico de Sesshoumaru._

**SESSHOUMARU: **RIN?**_Sesshoumaru abre os olhos e se espanta com a _**

**_quantidade de pessoas que estavam em frente à casa dele...-_**O que vocês

estão fazendo aqui?**_Pergunta com uma cara de abobalhado._**

**KOUGA:**Errr...Nós viemos aqui para te convidar para irmos ao cinema...

_**Diz meio receoso.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Deixe-me pensar...**_Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de _**

**_pensativo..._**-NÃO!**_Responde certo e depois olha para Rin que estava _**

**_com uma carinha triste e muda a expressão para uma feliz _**-Quer dizer

...Se vocês me esperarem, eu ainda vou me arrumar...

**INUYASHA:** Esperar aqui fora?**_Pergunta nervoso._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Como você reclamou vai ficar ai mesmo, agora os

outros podementrar e comer alguma coisa.**_Diz abrindo mais a porta e _**

_**deixando todos entrarem...Mas barra uma certa garota.**_

**RIN:**O que foi Sesshy? **_Pergunta confusa_**.-Você não vai me deixar entrar?

**SESSHOUMARU:** Claro que vou, mas não antes de me dar um beijo...

_**Sesshoumaru aproxima-se de Rin e lhe da um beijo, que essa corresponde **_

_**na mesma intensidade.**_

**VELHA 1:** Seu pedófilo, larga a menina...

**VELHA 2:**Vamos te denunciar para a delegacia do menor.**_Gritavam as _**

_**senhoras no meio da rua...**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** **Eu mereço isso.Pensa.-**Cala boca bando de velhas, ela

é minha namorada e se estão incomodadas se matem ou não se metam!

_**Sesshoumaru estava irritado e Rin estava vermelha...Comparem ela e a **_

_**bandeira da China...**_

**VELHAS:** Não, não...Podem continuar...**_Dizem as velhas com medo do olhar _**

_**mortal que o Sesshoumaru fez...**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Acho bom...**_Agora se referindo a Rin_**.- Entra Rin...Eu vou me

arrumar e já vamos...**_A garota só faz que sim com a cabeça e entra...Um tal _**

**_meio-yokai tenta entrar também só que é barrado por Sesshoumaru...-_**Não você não...**_Sesshoumaru fecha os olhos e faz que não com o dedo._**

**INUYASHA:** Feh, idiota! **_Bufa Inuyasha e como resposta leva uma porta na cara..._**

_**Sesshoumaru se arruma e logo depois todos saem satisfeitos por terem forrado **_

_**a pança de tanto comer...Assim que olham na calçada Inuyasha se encontrava **_

_**sentado com cara de idiota...**_

**KAGOME:** Vamos Inuyasha?**_Chamava uma feliz Kagome._**

**INUYASHA:** Não, eu achei legal ficar aqui do lado de fora e resolvi ficar

contando quantos carros passam por aqui a ir ao cinema com vocês!**_Falou irônico._**

**MIROKU:** Eu hein...mau humor...

**INUYASHA:** Não foi você que ficou trancado do lado de fora!**_Gritou._**

**BANKOTSU:** Parem de discutir e vamos logo.**_Falou impaciente._**

**INUYASHA:** Cala boca...!**_Continuava berrando..._**

**KAGOME:** **Será que ele para de encher se eu o mandar sentar?**

**Pensava a menina.**

**SANGO:** Larga de frescura e vamos logo...Aff...**_Disse indignada._**

**AYAME:** Pareceu o Miroku falando Aff agora...

**INUYASHA:** Vocês não estão nem ia por eu ter ficado do lado de fora!

_**Continuava estressado.**_

**KAGOME:** **_Eu acho melhor tentar...Pensava com uma gota na cabeça...-_**Inuyasha...SENTA!**_Instantaneamente Inuyasha mete a cara no chão e se _**

_**acalma...**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** **Então é verdade...Concluía seus pensamentos.**

**Ele é meu irmão**

**RIN:** Podemos ir agora?**_Falou impaciente batendo o pé no chão._**

_**Todos concordam e vão para o cinema, chegando lá eles compram os ingressos, **_

_**pipoca, refrigerante e doces, e finalmente entram na sala do cinema aonde**_

_**escolhem um lugar no fundo...Ficou assim... Inuyasha sentou do lado da **_

_**Kagome e do lado do Sesshoumaru que ficou do lado da Rin, Miroku sentou **_

_**do lado da Rin e da Sango, Bankotsu ficou do lado da Sango e do Kouga que**_

_**ficou do lado da Ayame...(deu para entender? o.o)**_

**INUYASHA:** Ah...Agora que eu lembrei... Porque você pediu para Kagome me

dar essa droga de colar...**_Sussurrava para Sesshoumaru._**

**SESHOUMARU:** Não é colar é Kotodama...**_Corrigiu Sesshy no mesmo tom _**

_**e voltou a olhar os trailers...**_

**INUYASHA:** Idiota...Mas eu quero saber porque você me deu essa coisa...

_**Aponta para o Kotodama e já falava num tom mais elevado.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Shiii...Você está falando muito alto...**_Disse no mesmo tom _**

_**de sussurro e calmo o que deixou Inuyasha nervoso.**_

**INUYASHA:** Grrrr...**Grunhe Inuyasha**...-Responde logo...**_Sesshoumaru nada _**

**_falou._**..

Fala logo...**_Continuou irritado...Silêncio...-_**FALA!**_Grita Inuyasha._**

**PESSOAS:** Shiii!

**INUYASHA:** Ainda está nos trailers...Aff...

**KAGOME:** Cala boca, vai senta...**_Inuyasha cai no chão..._**-Ali...**_Termina a_**

_**frase meio que se culpando.**_

**PESSOAS:** Calem a boca!

**INUYASHA:** Idiota!Porque você fez isso?**_Perguntava enquanto se sentava de _**

_**novo...**_

KAGOME: Foi sem querer._Fala sem graça._

**INUYASHA:** Sei...Você está se aproveitando que eu estou com essa coisa no pescoço.**_Inuyasha tenta tirar só que em vão._**

**MIROKU:** Cala boca idiota!Eu quero ouvir os trailers...**_Dizia irritado._**

**INUYASHA:** Não se meta idiota!

**BANKOTSU:** Não fala assim do meu amigo...Eu o maltrato mas gosto dele...**_Diz _**

_**defendendo o amigo.**_

**INUYASHA:** Maldição!Viro complô!

**SESSHOUMARU:** Você já encheu...Cala boca!**_Disse um Sesshoumaru um_**

_**pouco irritado. **_

**INUYASHA:** Eu não vou calar a minha boca enquanto você não me dizer porque

me deu isso...

**SESSHOUMARU:** Você quer saber?Mas quer saber mesmo?**_Perguntava _**

_**irritado em um tom sombrio...**_

**INUYASHA:** Q-Quero...**_Gagueja de medo._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Ou melhor...Você quer saber o porque do Kotodama funcionar?**_Sesshoumaru estava com o olhar frio e a voz num tom assustador._**

**INUYASHA:** Q-Que-ru...**_Inuyasha já estava tremendo..._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** POIS BEM...O KOTODAMA SÓ FUNCIONA PORQUE

A KAGOME E VOCÊ SE AMAM IDIOTA E SE NÃO SE AMASSEM NÃO FUNCIONARIA!**_Grita Sesshoumaru o que faz todos voltarem a suas atenções _**

_**para ele com uma gota na cabeça, já Inuyasha e Kagome estavam totalmente**_

**_corados e olhando para frente_**...-Me desculpem...

_**Desculpou-se com as pessoas no cinema...**_

_**O filme estava passando rapidamente, só que duas pessoas não estavam **_

_**Aproveitando nada do filme ...Inuyasha e Kagome estavam até agora congelados **_

_**olhando para frente e vermelhos, o que estava preocupando a todos..Todos menos Sesshoumaru..**_

**SANGO:** Psiu...Hei...Kagome?Você está bem? **_Sussurrava com dificuldade devido _**

_**a distância.**_

**KAGOME:** E-estou s-sim...**_Gaguejou ainda olhando para frente._**

**AYAME:** Sango? A Kagome está bem?**_Sussurrou a lobinha._**

**SANGO:** Sim...Eu acho...

**KOUGA:** Ayame...Você acha que a Kagome gosta do meu amigo cachorrinho?

**AYAME:** Ah...Pelo pouco tempo que eu conheço os dois, acho que sim, porque?

KOUGA: Por nada..._Kouga não sabia porque mas não ficou com ciúmes o que ele mesmo estranhou._

**MIROKU:** Sangozinha?**_Chama Sango com uma voz melosa._**

**SANGO:** O que você quer?**_Responde sem tirar os olhos do filme_**...

**MIROKU:** É que aqui é bem escuro né?**_Continua com a mesma voz._**

**SANGO:** E dai? **_Pergunta sem entender nada, mas sem tirar os olhos do filme._**

**MIROKU:** E dai que dava para nós dois darmos uns amassos...**_Miroku começa _**

_**a descer sua mão e pega na coxa da Sango.**_

**SANGO:** TARADO!**_Grita Sango em seguida lhe dá um tapa na cara e fica _**

**_emburrada_**.

**PESSOAS:** Shiii!

**SANGO:** Desculpa!**_Responde sem jeito e envergonhada._**

**MIROKU:** Ai Sango, você cada dia está mais forte, você nunca pensou em virar

lutadora de boxe?**_Diz massageando o rosto vermelho._**

**SANGO:** Engraçadinho...Vou virar lutadora profissional e você será o saco de

pancada.**_Ironiza Sango._**

**MIROKU:** Glunp...**_Miroku engoliu seco e voltou a assistir o filme._**

O filme termina e todos saem...Inuyasha e Kagome andavam iguais a robôs

(lembrem de Sakura que sempre que o Shouran saia com ela ele andava igualzinho

a um robô hauhauahua)

**RIN:** Mas Sesshoumaru...Porque você deu isso para o Inuyasha afinal?**_Perguntava _**

_**grudada no braço dele.**_

**SESSHOUMARU:** Primeiro eu quero que os dois se entendam para depois

dar uma boa noticia...**_Diz sorrindo para rin._**

**RIN:** Não entendi...

**SESSHOUMARU:** Se tudo der certo amanhã todos saberão de tudo inclusive você...

**RIN:** Droga...Só amanhã...**_Resmungou a menina._**

_**Eles chegam na casa dos sem-noção e se despedem e Miroku se despede de Sango com um beijo e logo depois chegam na casa de Sesshoumaru que também se despede de Rin com um beijo.Finalmente eles chegam em casa exaustos de tanto andar e fazer zona.**_

**SANGO:** Eu vou tomar um banho...**_Diz Sango se retirando._**

**RIN:** Eu vou arrumar a minha roupa para quando a Sango sair do banho eu entrar..**_Disse subindo as escadas da casa..._**

**INUYASHA:** K-Kagome?...**_Diz com dificuldade._**

**KAGOME:** O-O q-que?**_Gagueja Kagome_** **_(Detalhe os dois estão em pé ainda _**

_**feito estatuas e perto do sofá e da TV)**_

**INUYASHA:** É que ...É que...Eu...Eu...quero...saber...a res-resposta.**_Diz com total dificuldade (cuidado que você está muito tenso u.u)_**

**KAGOME:** Q-Que resposta? **_O coração de Kagome estava acelerado._**

**_INUYASHA:_** Que droga Kagome!Daquele dia!**_Disse agoniado..._**

**KAGOME:** M-mas...Q-que dia? **_Perguntava ainda sem entender...(que tapada ¬.¬...Eu sou assim, mas nem tanto)_**

**INUYASHA:** Aquele...Que...Que...Eu...Eutebeijei...**_Falou todo embolado..._**

**KAGOME:** O que você disse? **_Disse se aproximando para tentar entender o que ele estava tentando dizer._**

**INUYASHA:** No dia...Que...Eu fiz...Isso...**_Inuyasha paga Kagome pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo...Kagome se assusta como na primeira vez, mas cede ao beijo de seu amado..._**

**CONTINUA!...**

**Huahauahuahauahaau eu sei ficou pequeno de novo, mas o que eu não faço para vocês não ficarem curiosos huhuhu, eu nem acredito que escrevi tudo em um dia...Gente fiquei impressionada, se bem que eu acho ou melhor tenho certeza de que são vocês que me dão inspiração para continuar ...Brigado por todos que comentam ou que lêem mesmo sem comentar...Amo todos vocês...Vamos as Reviews**

****

**Sango-Web: hauahuahauahau ele é bestão mesmo hauahauhaua...tomara q ele naum escute isso olhando para os lados...eu tenhu medo dele...hauahauahau eh zuera ...mas blz...vc num comento nos outros mas fiko feliz q vc leia ...eu axu q isso eh o mais importante ...Espero q goste desse cap, fiko pequeno de novo ¬.¬...mas eu queria deixar suspense huhuhu ...Bjossss e xauzzzz **

****

**mc-chan: hauhauhauhau ateh q vc num erro feio...vc disse que era relacionado ao sesshy e ao inu n.n' hauahauahua...mas eu tive essa ideia meio q na hora, que bom q vc gostou fiko feliz...Bom a sua vontade de ver os dois vermelhinhos, ou melhor imaginar u.u' estah ai...e foi no cinema, na frente de td mundo hauahauahua...Eu terminei de digitar no curo, o meu pc tah um lixo, num tah abrindo paginas da net então eu tenho q termina e posta no curso ¬.¬...Mas dessa vez eu num demorei neh?Ah a maioria das atualiozações agora vão ser segunda e quarta q eh o dia do meu curso ...Bjosss e xauzzz**

****

**oOnat-chanOo: Mto loko o fime neh?Adorei, soh achei q a jolie tava + bunita q o brad ¬.¬ hauahauhaua...Fiko feliz em saber q vc esta gostando da fic...Espero num ter demorado ...Bjosss e xauzzz**

****

****

****

****


	12. Declaração e uma quase Explicação

Declaração e uma quase Explicação

**No capitulo anterior de Hamtaro...Ops digo da minha fic .**

**KAGOME:** O que você disse? **_Disse se aproximando para tentar entender o que ele estava tentando dizer._**

**INUYASHA:** No dia...Que...Eu fiz...Isso...**_Inuyasha paga Kagome pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo...Kagome se assusta como na primeira vez, mas cede ao beijo de seu amado..._**

**Agora no mais novíssimo capitulo q eu acabei de fazer agora nesse instante!**

_**Os dois se separam devido à falta de fôlego...**_

**KAGOME: **Inu...Inuyasha...Por-Porque você fez isso?**_Pergunta a menina meio atordoada._**

**INUYASHA: **Droga Kagome você é muito tapada**!_Responde indignado._**

**KAGOME: **Ainda me xinga!O que você quer?

**INUYASHA: **Não está claro como a água?** (putz q podre ¬.¬...)**

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha...Que frase idiota!

**INUYASHA: **Você está se fazendo de burra ou o que?

**KAGOME: **ME CHAMA DE TAPADA AGORA ME XINGA DE BURRA!...AGORA ESSA DROGA DE KOTODAMA VAI SERVIR PARA ALGO...**_Kagome sorri maliciosamente e Inuyasha gela.-_**INUYASHA!SENTA!**_Inuyasha desaba no chão, mas levanta rapidamente._**

**INUYASHA: **VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA?**_Grita o hanyou se alterando (se alterando?Eles estão completamente alterados ¬.¬ aff)_**

**KAGOME: **VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A ME XINGAR!

**INUYASHA: **PORQUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU UMA COISA!

**KAGOME: **O QUE, QUE EU NÃO PERCEBI...VOCÊ NÃO FALA!**Será que ele vai falar que gosta de mim...Ai que emoção...Esse burro não percebe que eu quero que ele fale!**

**INUYASHA: **QUE...QUE...EU QUERONAMORARCOMVOCÊ?**_Fala ou melhor grita embolado._**

**KAGOME: **HEIN?**_Pergunta meio sem entender nada._**

**INUYASHA: **QUER NAMORAR COMIGO KAGOME?**_Pergunta totalmente corado e olhando para o chão._**

**KAGOME: **EU QUERO SIM INUYASHA**._Kagome dá um lindo sorriso._**

**INUYASHA: **PORQUE A GENTE AINDA ESTÁ GRITANDO?

**KAGOME: **Ops...Disfarça...**_Fala envergonhada e reduz o tom da voz._**

**INUYASHA: **Então você quer mesmo namorar comigo Kagome?

**KAGOME: **É claro que eu quero...Nossa como você demorou para pedir...Aff.

**INUYASHA: **Eu acho que os Aff do Miroku pegou na gente heheheh...Então...Você é MINHA namorada não é?

**KAGOME: **Sou sim...

**INUYASHA: **Então quer dizer que eu posso te beijar toda hora não é?

**KAGOME: **Acredito que sim...

_Inuyasha então se aproxima de Kagome e lha dá aqueles beijos apaixonados, sabe quando você ama muito uma pessoa e é tipo um primeiro beijo oficial, que fica aquela emoção toda?Era assim que eles estavam se sentindo._

**SANGO: **Cachan...Estou interrompendo?

_**Os dois se desgrudam imediatamente e ficam corados.**_

**SANGO: **RIN CORRE O INUYASHA ESTAVA BEIJANDO A KAGOME**..._Grita Sango, e rin chega correndo..._**

**RIN : **Ah que droga eu perdi...Sango porque você não avisou antes...

**KAGOME: **Ei, o que é isso?Viro o que?Agora é show ver eu e o Inuyasha se beijando?

**SANGO: **Não é isso é porque a gente estava achando que íamos morrer e não iríamos ver vocês se beijando.

**INUYASHA: **Idiotas...Mas agora vocês vão ver sempre...Porque estamos namorando...**O que?Eu disse isso?Não acredito._Pergunta-se envergonhado._**

**SANGO: **Nossa o Inu já esta todo assanhadinho! Nossa nem parece o Inuyasha idiota e bobão que eu conheço...Está evoluindo hein.

**INUYASHA: **Porque evoluir?Eu não sou pokemon para evoluir?De onde você tirou isso.

**SANGO: **Aff ainda é burro.**_Sango bate a mão na testa._**

**RIN: **E a gente pensando que ele fosse melhorar, não esse idiota só piora!

**KAGOME: **Calma gente eu sei que essa ultima frase do Inuyasha não foi uma das melhores, mas não precisa xingar ele...É só bater!Kagome faz uma cara maldosa

**INUYASHA:**Até você Kagome!Virou complô!

**KAGOME: **Não é isso, é que...É que...Ah esqueci...**_Sorri sem graça._**

**INUYASHA: **Feh!

**RIN: **Gente o Sesshoumaru falo que quando esses dois se entendessem ele iria contar uma coisa...E eles já se entenderam!

**SANGO: **E o que você está esperando para chamar ele?

**RIN:**Nada eu já vou ligar...

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Rin sobe as escadas de sua casa (de quem mais seria ¬.¬) assim que chega em seu quarto pega o telefone e liga para o Sesshoumaru.**_

**RIN: **Sesshy?Aqui é a Rin…É...Bem, eu to ligando para dizer que o Inuyasha e a Kagome já se entenderam.

**SESSHOUMARU:** E...O que tem isso? **_Perguntou meio sem entender._**

**RIN: **Eu hein, você já se esqueceu que me falo que iria vir aqui quando eles se entendessem nós contar algo

**SESSHOUMARU: **Ah é verdade, havia me esquecido desse detalhe...Bom estou passando ai...Dentro de 1 hora eu chego.

**RIN: **Vem logo meu amor!To com saudade.

**SESSHOUAMRU: **Eu também Rin...Beijos

**RIN: **Beijos.** _Os dois desligam e Rin desce correndo as escadas de novo e chega ofegante na sala..._ **–Eu...Liguei... Pro...Sesshy...E...

**INUYASHA: **Um ano depois esse trem vai conseguir desembuchar tudo.

**SANGO**: Aff Rin que demora, fala logo deixa de enrolação.

**RIN: **Se vocês me deixassem falar eu até falaria!

**KAGOME: **Agora conseguiu falar né safada!Tava enrolando a gente...

**RIN: **A cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo mais com a burrice de vocês...

**INUYASHA: **Ora sua...É melhor eu ficar quieto.**_Fala Inuyasha quando olha para o olhar aterrorizande de Kagome_**

**RIN: **Posso falar agora?

KAGOME: Pode sim eu não vou deixar ninguém te interromper...

**RIN: **Obrigado Kagome...Como eu ia dizendo o Sesshy...

**KAGOME: **E ai de quem interromper...**_Diz Kagome com cara de brava encarando todos que estavam quietos._**

**RIN**: Obrigado...Obrigado...Então o Sesshy falo que...

**KAGOME: **E quem interromper vai se ver comigo!Ouviram bem?**_Continuava com a mesma cara irritada._**

**RIN: **Obrigado**_. Fala Rin desanimada._ **–Bem como eu ia dizendo o Fluffy me contou...

**KAGOME: **Esse é o ultimo aviso...

**RIN: **Cale-se, cale-se ,cale-se você me deixa louuuuca!**_Grita Rin para Kagome._**

**KAGOME: **Mas Rinzinha eu só estava te ajudando...Depois se eles atrapalharem você não venha me chamar!

**RIN: **Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha!**_Kagome só afirma com a cabeça meio triste e volta sua posição quietinha._**-Ninguém mais vai me interromper?** _Não se ouve nada, todos a olham com olhares de cachorros sem dono...-_**Pois bem como eu ia dizendo...

**INUYASHA: **Mais isso você já falou...**_Reclama o hanyou._**

**RIN: **Eu mereço?CALEM A BOCA CAMBADA DE IDIOTAS!

**TODOS: **Desculpa...

**RIN: **COMO EU IA DIZENDO O SESSHY DISSE QUE DENTRO DE 1 HORA ESTARA AQUI PARA DIZER O QUE ELE TEM PARA FALAR!**!_Grita Rin que já estava vermelha de tanta raiva._**

**SANGO: **Tudo isso só para falar isso?A faça me o favor Rin, você enrola, enrola para só dizer uma frase?Aff ...**_Desabafa uma Sango indignada._**

_Rin cai no chão com uma gota enorme na cabeça...E todos a olham com cara de idiotas (o que eles mais fazem u.u)..._

_Tinnnn...Dommmm (Para quem ainda não sabe o que é vou dizer...é a campainha ¬.¬)Kagome então vai até a porta e a abre..._

**KAGOME: **Pode entrar Sesshy...**_Sesshoumaru a olha com raiva_**...-Ops é a força do habito...Pode entrar Sesshoumaru...**_Sesshoumaru entra avista logo Rin e lhe dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego...Depois do beijo todos estavam olhando eles com a boca aberta._**

**SESSHOUMARU**: Que foi? Ela é minha namorado ou não é?**_Diz com o olhar frio._**

**SANGO: **N-não...F-foi nada não hehe.**_Todos sorriem sem graça._**

SESSHOUMARU: Acho bom mesmo...Bom...O que eu ia fazer...Ah sim...Contar porque vim aqui...

**KAGOME: **É...Você não quer sentar no sofá?

**SESSHOUMARU: **Ah sim claro...**_Então todos se sentam...No sofá de três lugares ficaram: Sango do lado de Kagome que ficou do lado do Inuyasha...No sofá de dois lugares é obvio que ficaram Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos._**

**INUYASHA: **Fala logo porque não temos a tarde inteira!**_Diz grosso como sempre._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Grosso como sempre...Só não te escorraço daqui por dois motivos...Primeiro a casa não é minha e Segundo você é o maior interessado na historia..

**INUYASHA: **Feh, como eu me importasse.

**SESSHOUMARU: **Pois é melhor se importar mesmo, porque o que eu vou contar irá mudar a vida de vocês!Mais a do Inuyasha, mas ele não é tão importante...

**KAGOME: **Fala logo!

**SESSHOUMARU: **1 dia juntos já vez a Kagome ficar ignorante...Eu hein, sua doença é contagiante.

**SANGO: **Aff..FALA!**_Sesshoumaru lança um olhar mortal para Sango que murmura um desculpa meio fraco._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Eu quero dizer para todos vocês que o Inuyasha é...

**CONTINUA...**

**OIE!Capitulo pequeno de novo né?Eu sei mas o suspense é muito bom hauahauahuahaua...Bom o próximo capitulo eu vo tenta escrever até quarta porque eu vou viajar dia 16 e só volto dia 30, então vou fikar sem escrever um tempinhu ...Desculpem a demora e espero q tenham gostado dessa capitulo...Agora vamos a melhor parte hauahauaha Reviews .**

Vivica Higurashi: hauhauahuahaau eu parei na melhor parte?Nossa nem tinha prestado atenção ...Como eu sou malvada huhuhuhu...Bom o Sesshy bem, ele começou a tomar os remédios que a medica receitou para ele...Por isso agora ele está calminho e gosta do irmão, apesar de não demonstrar para o próprio Inu ...Tah aki a continuação e desculpa a demora...Preguiça mata qualquer um viu ...Bom vo fikando por aki...Espero que goste desse cap ...Bjusss e Bjuss e xauuu!

Sango-Web: hauhauahau vc acha mesmo que eu escrevo maluquice?Eu tento escrever enraçado mas as vezes não sai ¬.¬...a minha cabeça está precisando de um cérebro novo T.T...Axo fofo o final?Mas num tah tão fofo o jeito q um se declara pro outro...Eu hein td loko esse povo da fic ¬.¬...Hauhauhauahauahau...vc num eh retardada naum soh q a sua memória deve ser igual a minha trava as vezes hauahauahuahaau .'...Bigado pelo comentário...Desculpa a demora, mas tah aki o capitulo novinhu em folha ...Espero q goste ...Bjusss e Bjusss e xauuu!

Bom gente to fikando por aki...Amo tdos vc6 q lêem minha fic ...BEIJÃO pra tds ...Xauuu Até o próximo cap .


	13. A Explicação e a Volta Inesperada

**A Explicação e a Volta Inesperada.**

**No capitulo anterior de Senhor dos Anéis...**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Pois é melhor se importar mesmo, porque o que eu vou contar irá mudar a vida de vocês!Mais a do Inuyasha, mas ele não é tão importante...

**KAGOME: **Fala logo!

**SESSHOUMARU: **1 dia juntos já fez a Kagome ficar ignorante...Eu hein, sua doença é contagiante.

**SANGO: **Aff..FALA!**_Sesshoumaru lança um olhar mortal para Sango que murmura um desculpa meio fraco._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Eu quero dizer para todos vocês que o Inuyasha é...

**Agora nesse capitulo feito por eu ou mim como preferirem...**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Eu quero dizer para todos vocês que o Inuyasha é...Um idiota, retardado, demente e ignorante!

Todos caem no chão com gotas enormes na cabeça e Inuyasha com uma veia pulando na testa.

**SANGO:** Todos nós já sabemos disso!**_Diz Sango com cara de como se fosse uma coisa obvia._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Huhuhu era brincadeira...**_Todos caem de novo..._**-Agora é serio...O Inuyasha é meu...Meu meio irmão!**_Todos se espantam com a noticia Inuyasha estava de boca aberta._**

KAGOME: É verdade isso mesmo?Como você descobriu isso?_Pergunta a menina que pensa bem e vê como eles são idiotas, mas é claro os dois são parecidos, a única diferença era que um é retardado e o outro não..._

**SESSHOUMARU: **Porque quando meu pai e minha madrasta morreram, eu não estava por aqui e mal conhecia meu meio irmão, mas sabia que ele havia sido levado para algum orfanato...Com o passar dos anos eu encontrei uma foto dele e de mim quando éramos pequenos e vi que Inuyasha tinha orelhas...Então foi só uma questão de tempo**._Diz tranqüilamente._**

**RIN**: Mas como você teve certeza que era o Inuyasha?

**SESSHOUMARU:** Simples esse colar foi o meu pai quem mandou Toutosai fazer, pois sabia que quando Inuyasha crescesse iria ser meio..."Agressivo"...Então ele mandou Toutosai entregar para o Inuyasha quando ele fosse maior e toda vez que a pessoa que ele ama o mandar sentar...Ele literalmente senta mesmo...**_Faz uma cara de quem achou muito legal esse colar_**

**KAGOME:** Ah sim...Por isso você me mandou dar o colar pra ele não foi?

**INUYASHA:** Feh, que besteira!Agora sim eu estou na desgraça com um irmão desses...Ninguém merece...**_Bufa Inuyasha._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Maninho...Maninho.**_Sesshoumaru bate a mão nas costas de Inuyasha que emburra a cara_**.-Não posso negar que de principio achei legal...Mas de um tempo pra cá estou vendo que só vou ter prejuízo com você, quem devia estar se lamentando aqui sou eu!**_Sesshoumaru apóia a cabeça em uma das mãos como se estivesse se lamentando_**.

**INUYASHA:** Feh! Mas pensando bem...Você é rico!Olha, eu não vou precisar trabalhar nunca mais na vida huauahhauhauau que ótimo...Ah eu quero o PlayStation 2!E um PC com o Windows XP...**_Sorria Inuyasha vitorioso._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Se você acha que só porque é meu irmãozinho "querido" terá moleza está enganado, pois será pior...**_Diz Sesshoumaru com o olhar maligno..._**-E pode sair dá chuva porque eu não sou banco para você ficar me pedindo as coisas...Se quiser tanto vai trabalhar vagabundo!Num tenho cara de banco não moleque!

**INUYASHA:** Grrrrr...**_Inuyasha estava quase indo bater em Sesshoumaru quando Sango o interrompe batendo a mão na sua cabeça como se fosse um cachorro._**

**SANGO:** Calma totó...Não fica nervoso não, porque senão titia Kagome te manda sentar...**_Sango estava quase rindo com a cara que Inuyasha fez._**

**TODOS:** Hauhauhauhauahuahau

**INUYASHA:** Grrr...Idiotas...**_Inuyasha sai bufando da sala..._**

**KAGOME: **Eu vou tomar um gole de água, já volto**_.(Olha q saudável!Eles tomam água e suco de laranja! XD...Até parece, ela foi tomar coca ¬.¬)_ _E assim Kagome também sai._**

**SANGO:** Sesshoumaru? E como fazemos para tirar o Kotodama do Inuyasha?

**SESSHOUMARU:** O QUE? Eu não acredito que vocês quererem tirar...É muito melhor assim, pelo menos é mais divertido..**_Sesshoumaru imagina Inuyasha caindo e faz uma cara divertida._**

**RIN**: Mas Sesshy o coitado não está tão agressivo...Nós não podemos fazer alguma coisa não?

**SESSHOUMARU:** Isso depende...**_Sesshoumaru se volta para Sango_** –Ele já disse que ama a Kagome?

**SANGO: **O pior que não viu, ele não me disse nada.** _Faz uma cara de desanimada._**

**SESSHOUMARU:**–E a Kagome já disse que ama ele?

**SANGO:** Ih, piorou!

**SESSHOUMARU: **Ah então vai demorar...O colar vai se desfazer quando os dois fizerem isso...**_Fala Sesshoumaru que por dentro estava adorando aquilo, pois poderia ver Inuyasha caindo mais vezes._**

**SANGO:** Ixi, então isso vai durar anos...Tudo bem eles estão namorando, mas são muito burros para falar alguma coisa...Aff

**KAGOME:** Sango!**_Repreende a amiga que quase cai dura de susto. –_**Mais o que vai demorar?Falar o que**_? Kagome segurava uma lata de gaytored sabor Clodovil...Quer dizer...Gatorad sabor morango hehehe._**

**SANGO:** Heheh nada não...**_Sango dá um sorriso amarelo._**

INUYASHA: Oi gente!_Inuyasha estava feliz entrando de novo na sala_

KAGOME:Depois acertamos as contas...Me aguarde .

**SANGO: **Ué, ta feliz porque?**_Pergunta estranhando, pois há segundos atrás ele estava nervoso.Sango ignora o que sua prima lhe dissera _**

**INUYASHA: **Nossa eu tava com muita vontade de fazer xixi, a minha bexiga tava doendo, ai eu esvaziei huhuhu**._Diz o hanyou com cara de aliviado._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Como o meu irmãozinho é nojento e grosseiro, falar que foi fazer xixi é demais...**_Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de nojo._**

**INUYASHA: **Mas se eu fui fazer isso mesmo?Você queria que eu falasse o que?Que estava regando as plantas?

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha você fez xixi no banheiro né?Na privada né?**_Pergunta Kagome temendo a resposta._**

**INUYASHA: **O pior que não...Eu estava muito apertado ai eu tive que fazer nas plantinhas que tem perto do banheiro huhuhu.

**KAGOME: **Seu porco!Inuyasha senta!**_Inuyasha instantaneamente vai de encontro com o chão._**

**INUYASHA: **Você queria o que? Que eu fizesse na roupa?**_Pergunta irritado e se levantando.-_**Droga eu estava apertado! **_Emburra a cara._**

SANGO: Coitada das plantinhas, agora elas vão morrer_.Diz Sango fazendo cara de triste._

RIN: Tadinha delas, o Inuyasha envenenou elas...Seu assassino!_Aponta o dedo para o Inuyasha._

INUYASHA: Era questão de vida ou morte...Eu não tinha opções, era eu ou as plantinhas! _Defendia-se Inuyasha._

SESSHOUMARU: É melhor, eu ir embora...Depois de tudo o que ouvi hoje é melhor eu descansar um pouco._Sesshoumaru estava pensando que com certeza aquela família era de pessoas sem noção e como sua vida mudaria por fazer um pouco de parte dela, por causa do seu irmão._

RIN: Mas já Sesshy?Fica mais um pouco, vamos comer primeiro, depois você vai..._Pedia Rin com os olhinhos grandes e pidões como de um cachorro (XD).(Vocês já repararam como eles gostam de ficar na sala e na cozinha? o.o)_

SESSHOUMARU: Ta bom...Eu vou ficar, mas só um pouco..._Sesshoumaru nunca consegue negar nada quando Rin faz aquela carinha de cão sem dono...Nunca conseguiu, porque seria diferente esse dia?_

_Então eles se reúnem na cozinha e preparam um verdadeiro banquete...Com frutas, suco de laranja, torradas, pão, queijo, presunto, requeijão, iorgute e cereal...Todos comiam felizes, com muita gula, menos Sesshoumaru que apesar de estar com fome conseguiu controlar seus instintos e continuar comportado, agora o Inuyasha parecia mais um porco comendo, tinha mais comida esparramada na mesa e no canto da boca dele do que dentro da própria._

SANGO: Inuyasha que nojo!Primeiro mata as plantas e agora parece um cavalo comendo...É muito para um dia só...Aff..._Sango estava quase vomitando a comida que estava em seu estomago._

INUYASHA: Me dexa coe em pais..._Fala com a boca cheia._

KAGOME: Inuyasha...Senta!_Kagome fala normalmente como se fosse normal falar essas palavras, já o Inuyasha cai com prato e tudo no chão._

INUYASHA:De novo isso, já está enchendo esses sentas._ Inuyasha apóia uma de suas mãos na mesa para se levantar. _–Eu hein...Parece que ta doida_.Senta-se à mesa novamente e pega outro prato que lá estava._

KAGOME: Eu mereço..._Fala Kagome abaixando a cabeça._

_De repente a porta se abre e dela sai os pais de Sango, Rin e "Inuyasha", eles estavam bronzeados e com um monte de malas._

MÃE: Oi?Queridos?Mamãe chegou!_Diz super animada._

PAI: Venham ver o que o papai trouxe!_Grita entusiasmado._

_Todos sem exceção de ninguém vão ver o que era._

SANGO: Mãe?Pai?O que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?_Pergunta sem entender nada._

RIN: É verdade, você não disseram que só iriam voltar daqui 2 meses?

INUYASHA: É que o motivo da viajem era trabalho?Mas pelo que eu vejo era férias..._Fala irritado._

KAGOME: Tia, tio, vocês não deixaram comida, nem dinheiro pra gente comer!

MÃE: É eu sei, mas nós ficamos com um peso na consciência por mentir para vocês, então decidimos voltar mais cedo. _Explica a mãe com um sorriso amarelo._

RIN: Mas porque vocês mentiram?

PAI: Porque eram férias gratuitas, nós ganhamos dá radio e só podíamos ir nós dois, e como nós conhecemos vocês, vocês iriam querer vir junto.

SANGO: Mas isso é errado!Oras, como ousam nos deixar sem comida?

MÃE: Querida nós deixamos dinheiro dentro da lata de biscoito, só esquecemos de avisar e como vocês são famintos pensamos que olhariam lá...

INUYASHA: Lata de biscoito? _Inuyasha vai até a cozinha e constata que era verdade, havia 1.000 reais para eles gastarem com comida e outras coisas._

KAGOME:E-eu n-não acredito!_Kagome cai no chão com uma gota enorme na cabeça._

SANGO:Nós somos muito burros!_Diz Sango enquanto bate a mão na cabeça._

SESSHOUMARU: É..._Sesshoumaru estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça ._-Eu acho que já vou indo hehehe._Diz com um sorriso amarelo com medo de sobrar pra ele._- Muito prazer em conhecer os dois, um outro dia nos conhecemos melhor. _Começa a caminhar para saída quando sente alguém o puxando pela camisa._

INUYASHA: Ah, mais não vai mesmo._Inuyasha estava com um olhar super, mega, ultra, hiper assustador._- Por um acaso você não esqueceu nada?_Sesshoumaru engole seco e Rin congela._-Por um acaso você não esqueceu de contar algo para minha "mamãe" e para o meu "papai"?Algo sobre um tal namoro?_Continua com seu olhar perverso._

SANGO: Ih...Agora ferro. _Sango senta no sofá._

RIN: Inuyasha, não seja inconveniente!Você já esqueceu que nossos queridos papais devem estar cansados querendo descansar_?Fala Rin entre os dentes._

INUYASHA: Nossa acredita que acho que eles estão bem até de mais?_Continua com o mesmo olhar e um tom sombrio na voz._

MÃE: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?Alguém poderia me dizer?... _Estava com um olhar totalmente confuso._

PAI: E o melhor é esclarecer rápido, pois não dormimos a noite e estamos muito cansados._Continuou o pai quase bocejando._

SESSHOUMARU: Hehehe, eu acho que isso pode esperar. _Sesshoumaru estava com um olhar desesperado._

INUYASHA: Eu acho que não, acho esse o momento ideal para você falar. _Inuyasha dá uns tapinhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru que o olha com um olhar tenebroso, este se encolhe retirando a mão do Sesshy_.

KAGOME: Inuyasha!Para com isso_.O repreendia com o olhar._

INUYASHA: Mas Kagome, ele tem que falar!_Explicava para a menina que emburra a cara e cruza os braços._

KAGOME: Se for assim, você também terá que contar as suas duas novidades. _Sorri vitoriosa e ao mesmo tempo perversa._

INUYASHA: Glunp! Então né...Como está tarde hoje, ai eu acho que já vou dormir...Uahhhh...Me deu um soninho._Inuyasha solta um bocejo e começa a subir as escadas._

KAGOME: A mais não vai mesmo...Inuyasha!Senta!_Inuyasha que estava no penúltimo degrau desaba fazendo o maior barulho e assim parando no primeiro degrau._

INUYASHA: Eu odeio quando ela faz isso!_Diz com a voz meio sufocada e ainda no chão._

PAI: Crianças, mas o que está acontecendo aqui?Ficamos fora alguns dias e já está esta zona toda! _Diz num tom nervoso._

MÃE: Queremos saber agora mesmo que novidades são essas._Coloca as mãos na cintura e começa a bater o pé._

SANGO: Mãe? Tem que ser hoje? _Diz num tom meio baixo._

MÃE: Não amanhã...É claro que é AGORA! _Todos estremecem com o timbre de voz dela._

SANGO: Aff que voz grossa, se não fosse minha mãe falaria que é homem._Diz com a mão no coração devido o susto do grito._

MÃE: CALA BOCA! _Fala totalmente alterada e Sango faz que fecho a boca com a mão._ –Agora os meus queridos filhinhos querem me dizer o que está acontecendo nesta casa aonde só reina a paz. _Muda completamente o semblante para um doce e atencioso._

SESSHOUMARU: Nossa, como ela muda de humor rápido. _Pensa surpreso._

MÃE: EU DISSE AGORA! _Grita novamente._

TODOS: Agora ferro!

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

OHHH e agora qual será a reação deles ao saberem q o Inu namora a prima q na verdade ñ eh prima e o sesshy sua filhinha pequena indefesa?huhuhuhhu descubram no próximo episodio XP...Gente millllll perdões pela demora, mas eu viajei e num pude terminar, estava na metade, voltei domingo e sabe como é né?Bateu aquela preguiça, mas hoje terminei graças aos céus...Huhuhu espero que gostem desse capitulo e prometo que os outros não vão demorar como esse '...Só peço uma coisa, nada de facas, armas de fogo, pedras, pedaço de pau, pedaço de cano, espadas, canivetes etc...Não me matem...Vocês não iam querer matar uma pessoa tão legal como eu não é? -pensando...Será q eles acreditaram? – uahuahuah Vamos as reviews.

Tamires: auhauhauahuha vc quase se borra? Eu tenhu o msm problema quando leio alguma fic de comedia ahuauhahau quase me borro ...ahuhauuauh eh verdade td mundu sabia o q ele ia flar ' ...+ espero q vc goste desse capitulo e desculpa a demora '...Bjinhus xá-xau 

nathbella: Que bom q vc adorou o cap fiko mto feliz em saber dissu ...Desculpe a demora e espero q goste desse cap tbm ...Bjinhus xá-xau 

Sango-Web: ahuhauahuahua ateh q vc me deu uma idéia para introduzir uahuahauh valew ...Mas no final ele acabo falando num eh ...Vc tem razão, nossa como eu fui burra nessa parte da declaração, mas espero q tenha consertado...Consertei ou terminei de ferra td? Uahauhahaua...Obrigado me avisar e desculpa a demora ', espero q goste desse cap tbm ...Bjinhus e xá-xau 

Nana-PaesLeme: Vc axo mesmo q tah td de baum? vc num sabe como eu fiko feliz em ver q vc6 estaum gostando ...Pois escrevo para ver vc6 satisfeitos ...Tbm amu o casal inu e kag...mas o ayame e kouga tbm eh mto fofo ...E tbm amo romance, mas adoro comedia e drama tbm n.n..Desculpe a demora, espero q goste desse cap ...Bjinhus e xa-xau 

Pri-Chan: hauahauau se preocupa naum adorei a sua review ...uahauhauha as partes do inu eu axu q exagero pq eu adoro ele + eu gostu tanto de ver a cara dele de bobo ou nervoso q acabo fazendo ele passar por algumas coisas na fic ' hauahuahau, mas espero q vc naum tenha morrido de ansiedade pela minha demora o.o ...Espero q goste desse cap e desculpa pela demora '...Bjinhus e xá-xau 

Nussa 5 reviews? 0.0 Meu recorde ateh agora uhauahuhauahu...Mto obrigado a tds q lêem a fic, fiko mto feliz q esteja agradando vcs ...Bjinhus e xá-xau 


	14. Esclarecendo os Fatos

Esclarecendo os Fatos

**No capitulo anterior dessa joça...**

MÃE: CALA BOCA! _Fala totalmente alterada e Sango faz que fecho a boca com a mão._ –Agora os meus queridos filhinhos querem me dizer o que está acontecendo nesta casa aonde só reina a paz. _Muda completamente o semblante para um doce e atencioso._

SESSHOUMARU: Nossa, como ela muda de humor rápido. _Pensa surpreso._

MÃE: EU DISSE AGORA! _Grita novamente._

TODOS: Agora ferro!

Agora nesse que eu fiz com amor, carinho dedicação, felicidade, paciência...(isso já encheu né? ¬.¬)

**INUYASHA: **Ta bom...Fala primeiro você Sesshoumaru...**_Dizia o hanyou tentando se livrar._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **A honra é toda sua, ela é sua mãe, a casa é sua...

**INUYASHA**: Mas você é visita, então como visita tem razão e privilegio em primeiro lugar.**_Inuyasha dá um grande sorriso._**

SESSHOUMARU: Só porque convém a você miserável..._Sesshoumaru fecha a mão_ ...Eu não falo enquanto você não falar...

**INUYASHA: **Para de reclamar e fala, a minha mãe já está nos olhando com cara de morte.**_ Inuyasha olha para sua mãe que não estava nada alegre._-**E o meu pai já caiu de sono no sofá...**_Inuyasha agora volta seu olhar para seu pai que estava babando e engasgando com o ronco._**

**SESSHOUMARU**: Eu não vou falar a família é sua!**_Sesshoumaru já estava ficando irritado, como todos da casa._**

**MÃE: **Vamos fazer o seguinte, par ou impar...**_Sugeriu já perdendo a paciência. _**

**INUYASHA: **Impar...**Eu vou ganhar desse otário._Pensava com um sorriso vitorioso._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Par...**Esse idiota vai ver só quando eu ganhar_.Pensava com o mesmo sorriso de Inuyasha._**

**OS DOIS: **Um, dois três e já...**_Inuyasha coloca um 3 e Sesshoumaru 2._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Ferro agora.**_Mas sussurra do que fala, Rin caiu no chão quando viu quem seria o primeiro a falar._**

**INUYASHA: **Se ferro , hauahuahua...**_Inuyasha para de rir quando vê Sesshoumaru gesticulando para ele "você me paga!" e engole seco._**

**MÃE: **Pode começar..

**SESSHOUMARU: **É que...Eu...Eu...Sabe como é né?** _Sorria sem graça._**

**MÃE**: Não sei não.**_Dizia com a cara seria._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Então...Eu estou namorando...Olha que engraçado, você conhece a pessoa...**_Continuava, eu acho que se ele tivesse uma arma já teria se matado._**

**MÃE: **Continue...

**SESSHOUMARU: **É a ...A ...Rin...**_A ultima palavra saiu quase inaudível._**

**MÃE: **Quem? Fala mais alto que a bateria do meu aparelho de audição está fraca.**_Dizia com os olhos firmes, como se estivesse fazendo forças para escutar._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Eu hein...Bom é a Rin.**_Misteriosamente ele estava calmo._**

**MÃE: **Serio?Ai Meu Deus...**_Sai correndo em direção do Sesshoumaru e esse se encolhe pensando que ia levar uma bifa..._-**Que lindo, eu já estava pensando que a minha filha era lésbica...Como é bom para uma mãe escutar isso...**_A senhora estava muito feliz.Rin levanta do chão com uma gota enorme na cabeça._**

**RIN: **Lésbica?** _Pergunta a menina revoltada._**

**MÃE: **Sabe como é né? Você já tem 15 anos, nunca me falou se já namorou, ficou, enrolou, você queria que eu pensasse o que? **_A mãe da menina dá um sorriso amarelo._**

**RIN: **Eu mereço isso? Eu incendiei alguma igreja, cuspi, dei paulada, chutei, serrei alguma cruz Meu Deus?**_Perguntava olhando para cima, fazendo drama._**

**MÃE: **Menos, menos...Não é para tanto, já entendemos...

**INUYASHA: **Agora podemos ir embora daqui?** _Inuyasha rezava para que sua mãe tivesse esquecido e começa a caminhar._**

**MÃE: **Aonde você pensa que vai?** _Diz segurando na gola de sua camisa e o puxa de volta._**

**SANGO: **Uahhhh...Que sono...Que tédio...**_Bocejava pela quinta vez , ela estava quase dormindo._**

**KAGOME: Não estou ferrada e se ela não gostar?Contar para minha mãe?O que eu faço?Me ajuda Deus..._Pensava aflita a garota._**

**INUYASHA: **Glump...Então né, você quer a má ou a boa primeiro.**_Inuyasha rezava para ser a má._**

**MÃE: **Eu quero a boa.**_Falou tranqüila._**

**INUYASHA: **Saco!...A mãe sabia que eu também estou namorando?**_Tentava parecer o mais alegre possível, mas estava quase se matando de tanto medo._**

**MÃE: **Quem é filho?**_Disse seus olhos brilhavam._**

**INUYASHA: Ah ela não vai ficar brava, esta até sorrindo._Pensava feliz_**.** –**É a Kagome...

**MÃE: **O QUE? **_O sorriso e o brilho dos olhos saíram imediatamente e deu lugar a um olhar bravo e uma car fechada.-_**Que pouca vergonha é essa, ela é sua prima?Aonde já se viu isso?

**INUYASHA: **Mas...Mas...Nós...Eu...Não...É...**_Gaguejava, ele não estava entendendo nada, porque ela ficou brava com ele e não com o Sesshoumaru, afinal é pedofilia. (hauahuhau)_**

**MÃE**: Nada de mas...Aonde já se viu isso criatura?Eu crio você com tanto carinho e amor meu filho, para você atacar a sua prima?**_Fez que ia chorar.-_**Oh senhor...Oh Meu Deus...Oh...

**INUYASHA: **Mãe mas ela não é...**_Inuyasha tenta acalmar a mãe._**

**MÃE: **Não encoste em mim ser impuro.**_Falou seca._**

INUYASHA: Aff a verdade é que ela não é minha prima e que o Sesshoumaru e meu irmão...Eu hein que drama...Eu não entendo você as mulheres..._Inuyasha cruza os braços e se senta no sofá, já sua mãe cai desmaiada._

SANGO: Morreu!Socorro, mamãe morreu._Fala uma desesperada Sango._

KAGOME: Calma, calma._Kagome a chacoalha e nada adiante ela continuava aflita_.-CALMA_.!Nada continuava aflita...-_Calma sua otária!_Kagome dá um tapa na cara de Sango que se acalma._

SANGO: Obrigado.

RIN: Acudam, peguem um copo de água! _Inuyasha trás um copo de água, só que esbarra em Kagome e acaba derrubando a água no rosto de sua mãe._

INUYASHA: Ops...Deu-se a desgraça!

MÃE: Você querem me afogar?Mas que droga!Mal chego já tentam me matar!

KAGOME: Menos tia, menos, nós já entendemos..._Kagome_ _imitava a tia anteriormente._

MÃE: Mas acordem o seu pai que ele tem que entender essa historia...

SANGO: Pai..._Nada, continuava babando._-Que nojo._Sango faz uma careta_.-Pai acorda...Paiê...Vamos acordar, olha que tarde linda._Continuava e nada, Sango que já estava com raiva se irrita mais ainda._-PAI A CASA ESTÁ CHEIA DE MULHERES DE FIO DENTAL DANÇANDO MACARENA!_Imediatamente ele acorda num pulo._

PAI: Aonde, aonde, me fala eu quero ver..._Dizia procurando pela casa._

MÃE: Bonito não é...Então quer dizer que você gostaria que a minha casa virasse um antro noturno?

PAI: Hehe...Eu estava brincando._Abaixa a cabeça e senta-se resignado de novo._-O que vocês querem._Pergunta desanimado._

INUYASHA: É que eu não sou filho de vocês e isso você já sabiam...Só que eu encontrei o meu irmão...E ele é o Sesshoumaru._Os dois se espantam._

_Inuyasha conta a historia toda, inclusive à parte do senta, os dois acharam engraçado, mas terminaram de boca aberta e com cara de bestas._

PAI: Eu quero ver esse tal senta._Olhava curioso._

MÃE:Eu também...Estou curiosa, será que vocês poderiam me mostrar uma vez?_Perguntava com os olhinhos pidões._

INUYASHA: Não, quando eu caio, eu me machuco e não gosto nada de amassar a minha cara no chão..._Fala emburrado._

MÃE: Eu não pedi eu mandei!_Mudou o tom de voz para um autoritário._

INUYASHA: Sempre a uma exceção hehehe..._Inuyasha dá um sorriso amarelo._

KAGOME: Tem certeza Inuyasha?_Pergunta a garota com uma cara de preocupação._

INUYASHA: Sim eu adoro isso...E claro que não tenho, mas vai lá saber o que mãe vai fazer comigo depois..._Inuyasha faz um olhar aterrorizado._

KAGOME: Tudo bem então...Inuyasha SENTA! _Então Inuyasha desaba no chão fazendo o maior barulho._

TODOS: Hauhauahuahauahuahau...

MÃE: Que legal...Quer dizer...Tadinho...Hehehe.

PAI: Heheheh, parece um saco de bos...Caindo no chão..._O pai de Inuyasha começou a rir de novo._

SESSHOUMARU: E esse idiota quer tirar...Isso é um passatempo, uma diversão para as pessoas da casa.

INUYASHA: Eu mereço isso, bando de gente sem coração..._Inuyasha faz uma carinha triste._

RIN: Fica calmo, isso é normal..._Fala carinhosa tentando acamar Inuyasha._

INUYASHA: É normal mesmo me mandarem sentar e eu meter a cara no chão._Ironiza o hanyou com uma cara de pouco amigos._

SANGO: Para de drama...E só umas caidinhas á toas, você se acostuma._Sango bate na cabeça de Inuyasha como se ele fosse um cachorrinho, ele faz um olhar mortal que Sango gela e retira sua mão da cabeça do hanyou._

INUYASHA: Bom mesmo...

MÃE: Mas filhinho, aonde você vai morar?Você vai morar com o seu irmão? _A mulher já faz uma cara tristonha e seus olhos enchem de lágrimas._

INUYASHA: N-Não...Calma, eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, afinal lá eu vou correr o risco de ser morto..._Diz tentando acalmar sua "mãe"_

SESSHOUMARU: Oras, agora isso, só porque eu estava pensando em colocar veneno na sua comida não quer dizer que eu queira matar você...Era só o que me faltava._Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de indignado._

INUYASHA: Sabia seu assassino!

SANGO: Com licença, mas não foi ele quem matou as plantinhas que estão perto do banheiro._Diz se referindo ao Inuyasha._

PAI: Qual...Aquela comigo ninguém pode que eu comprei há 5 anos atrás e que estava linda?_Começando a se irritar._

RIN: Hehehe, aquela mesmo, murcharam na hora..._Falo num tom que já estava prevendo o que ia acontecer._

PAI: NÃOOOOO!_Ele imediatamente sobe as escadas correndo e olha suas plantas murchas..._-Não, porque não eu?_Agarra o vaso de planta e começa a chorar ajoelhado._-Elas nunca fizeram mal algum...Porque não eu Meu Deus?_E continuava chorando e berrando._

KAGOME: Vai pedir desculpa Inuyasha?_Kagome estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça._

INUYASHA: Eu não e se ele se invocar e me bater ou me jogar da escada._Diz o hanyou temendo por sua vida._

KAGOME: Mas se você não for eu te mato de tanto falar senta!_Inuyasha mete a cara no chão e Kagome fica com uma gota na cabeça_.-Heheh foi sem querer..._Kagome fala sem jeito._

INUYASHA: Sem querer sei...Olha a namorada com tendência assassina que eu fui arrumar...Mas como eu não quero morrer de nenhum jeito é melhor pedir desculpa mesmo..._Inuyasha sobe as escadas e encontra seu pai chorando ainda e abraçado ao vaso de planta._ –Desculpa pai é que eu estava apertado, era eu ou ela.

PAI: Ah se é assim eu perdôo...Vamos comer alguma coisa?_Pergunta feliz, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se levanta e começa a descer as escadas._

_Inuyasha cai da escada com uma gota na cabeça...Ainda no chão:_ Eu não acredito, que mudança repentina.

PAI: O que foi?_Pergunta sem entender nada._

_Sesshoumaru que só assistia a cena com a boca aberta e surpreso resolve se pronunciar:_ É...Eu acho melhor ir agora está ficando tarde..._E já estava mesmo o sol já havia se posto lá fora._

MÃE: Porque você não mora aqui com a gente?_Pergunta meiga_...-Sim, mas nós teremos que colocar um cadeado no seu quarto para você não aprontar nada com a minha filha.

RIN: Mamãe!Que horror o que você falou agora._Rin estava horroriza e vermelha de vergonha._

SESSHOUMARU: Muito gentil dá sua parte mas não precisa, eu vou agora mesmo. _Eu hein, mulher maluca.Pensa_

MÃE: Ah ta bom foi só uma sugestão..._Dizia triste._

_Sesshoumaru se despede de Rin com um beijo, fala tchau para todos e vai embora..._

INUYASHA: Agora podemos ir dormir...

MÃE: E você está pensando que vai dormir aonde?

INUYASHA: No meu quarto._Respondeu como se fosse obvio._

MÃE: Mas não mesmo...Eu não quero que a Kagome engravide...Então você vai dormir com o seu pai e eu durmo com a Kagome!

KAGOME: Eu mereço isso...

INUYASHA: Eu hein, que desconfiança é essa?...Mas eu estou com sono e não vou discutir...Boa noite ae povo...Boa noite Kagome..._Inuyasha dá um beijo em Kagome, mas aqueles beijos mesmo!_

MÃE: B-boa noite filho..._Diz pasma com a cena que havia presenciado._

PAI: Boa noite garoto...Ae mando bem hein filho!_Fala orgulhoso do filho que tem._

INUYASHA: Eu hein, boa noite.

_Todos vão dormir felizes?Ta bom vai eles vão dormir felizes..._

CONTINUA...

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Eu sei esse final fikou mto tosco hauahuahauhh + fazer o q neh?

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Ah e essa fase tah terminando...Termina no cap 16...E tipo eu quero fazer 2 fazes...Essa que é a das férias e a 2º vai ser sobre o inicio das aulas entre outras coisas e se fizer aki vai fikar mto grande 0.0...intaum eu faço essa e a 2º fase eu faço em outro q ceis axam? E eu vo mudar o nome dessa fic para ...Brigas Encontros e Confusão...O que axam?Qualquer coisa, criticas, sugestões estou aberta a td...e o cap passado estava com mtos erros entaum eu arrumei ele...caso queiram olhar fikem a vontade ...Bom vamos as reviews ...

Nana-PaesLeme: hauhauahu q baum q vc axou que esta td de baum, pois eu escrevo pra vc6 gostarem nussa serio ¬.¬ hauhauhau eu devo td isso a Sango-Web hauahuahuha a parte do sesshoumaru contar para o Inuyasha ela me deu uma grande idéia hauhauahua vc axa msm q eu sei colokar humor? Putz brigado msm, mas tah ai o 14 cap, ateh q num demorei neh? O mais rápido ateh agora...espero q goste dele muitos e muitos kissus...xauzinhu.

Hyuri Higurashi Black: ahuhauahu mto obrigado por comentar e achar Linda e legal …nussa eu começo td com hauahuah ¬.¬ serio eu paro na melhor parte? Nussa nem reparo huhuhu cara de maldade...bom sua sugestão de mudar o nome eh ótima, quando eu fiz ela num sabia um nome hauhauahau, mas bom eu axu q vou mudar para: Brigas, Encontros e Confusão...O q axa?...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap muitos e muitos kissus...xauzinhu.

Cangica: Tah gostanu msm?olha lá hein hauahua eh zuera...mto obrigadu pelo comentário ...espero que goste desse cap viu? O mais rápido de postei ateh agor...eu axu ' hauhauah...Muitos e muitos kissus...xauzinhu.

nathbella: nossa brigado mesmo q você num me zingou pela demora, estava com plena certeza de q apareceriam pessoas com pedaço de pau querendo me atacar ' ahuahuahau, q bom q num aconteceu n.n...Bom tomara q esse cap tenha valido a pena tbm ahuhaauha e sobre Sango e Miroku eu farei o próximo cap focado mais neles ok ? ;-)...Muitos e muitos kissus...xauzinhu.

Tamires: hauahauhau eh verdade ela ficou um pouquinho brava o.o, mas nada q um gardenal não funcione hauhauahu...Bater ela não bateu...Infelizmente ¬.¬...mas quem sabe ela num bata ainda? cara de perversa huhuhu eh zuera eles num vaum apanhar naum ...bigadu por axar o cap ótimo espero q goste desse tbm ...Muitos e muitos kissus...xauzinhu.

Nussa meu recorde de post, esse cap foi o mais rápido q postei o.o, nem parecia eu ahuahuah, bom eu agradeço a tds novamente pelas reviews e a tds q num comentam tbm eu amo tds vc6 sabiam?tds msm Mtos kissus pru cês 


	15. Um namoro esquisito

**DESCULPEM A CONFUSÃO 0.0 HAUHAUAHUHAUA EU SOU MTOOO BURRA '...ESQUEÇAM O Q LERAM ANTES EU SOU UMA IDIOTA...NEM EU ACREDITEI QUANDO VI HUHUHUHU AGORA TAH ARRUMADO '**

**DEDICADO A NATHBELLA!**

**Um namoro esquisito.E uma surpresa!**

_Mais um dia começa na cada do povo doido (Inu & Cia)...Estavam calmos, nem parecia que havia acontecido tanta coisa nos últimos dias na casa deles, Os pais de Sango foram trabalhar cedinho, como faziam antes de viajar...Mas uma pessoa em especial estava meio tristonha, sim Sango estava triste, pois nesse mesmo dia ela e Miroku estavam completando 1 mês (nossa o tempo voa o.o) de namoro e ele não havia ligado até agora._

**SANGO: **Será que ele esqueceu?** _Perguntava agoniada para Kagome._**

**KAGOME: **Ah Sango, claro que não!Ele não deve ter acordado ainda.

**SANGO: **Mas já passam das 14:00 Kagome!Não é possível que ele ainda esteja dormindo!

**KAGOME: **Olha, quer ir comigo na sorveteria assim a gente toma um sorvete e como não que nada damos indiretas para o Miroku...O que acha?

**SANGO: **Ótima idéia...Vou me trocar e já saio com você...A propósito, cadê a Rin e o Inuyasha?** _Sango para no meio da escada._**

**KAGOME: **Saíram cedo para avisar o Sesshoumaru que não vamos mais trabalhar lá, já que meus tios voltaram...

**SANGO: **Ah sim...Então tá.**_Sango dá um sorriso e termina de subir as escadas correndo, Kagome resolver se arrumar e também sobe as escadas._**

OoooOOooOOooOOoo 

KOUGA: Mas isso não vai dar certo...

**MIROKU: **Claro que vai, eu vou fingir muito direitinho!

**KOUGA: **Como se algo que você fizesse dá certo, nunca deu, porque hoje daria?

**MIROKU: **Idiota ¬.¬...Você vai ver!

**BANKOTSU**: Mas você sabe que a Sango vai ficar brava se pensar que você esqueceu do aniversário de um mês de namoro idiota!

**MIROKU: **Vocês adoram me elogiar!...Mas vocês vão ver só...Eu sou O CARA!** _Miroku diz se gabando colocando ênfase nas palavras O e Cara._**

**AYAME: **Aqui só tem louco!

**BANKOTSU: **Daí você chegou e acabou de ferrar mais ainda!** _Ayame mostra a língua para Bankotsu que retribui...Quando Miroku e Kouga olham os dois caíram no tapa...Ayame estava segurando as tranças de Bankotsu e tentava morder o braço dele e ele estava mordendo a perna (maliciosos ¬.¬) da garota.Depois de 5 minutos os dois param de brigar cansados, estavam ofegantes._**

**AYAME: **Vocês nem nos separaram!**_Fala meio ofegante._**

**MIROKU**: Estava divertido assistir hauhauahauuha

**BANKOTSU: **Otários ¬.¬...Vamos comer Ayame?

**AYAME: **Vamos sim...**_E os dois saem em direção à cozinha._**

**KOUGA: **A um segundo atrás eles não estavam brigando e se batendo?Nossa que mudança** (eu e a minha irmã somos assim, brigamos dá um minuto sem brincadeira a gente já ta conversando ou comendo alguma coisa juntas XD)**

**MIROKU: **Você se esqueceu que aqui é todo mundo doido?Bom agora eu vou reservar aquele restaurante chique no fim da rua e já volto.

**KOUGA: **Olha lá o que você vai aprontar!

_Miroku nada fala e sai pela porta (serio?Pensei q fosse fazer um buraco na parede com uma britadeira para passar ¬.¬)_

OoooOOooOOooOOoo 

**SANGO: **Estou pronta!

**KAGOME: **Uma pergunta sobre sua reação, ou não adianta ir: O Miroku...Até onde vai a sua raiva se ele se esquecer?**_Pergunta Kagome se virando para amiga/prima._**

**SANGO: **Até a ponto de matá-lo!**_Disse com claridade e confiança nos olhos e na voz!_**

**KAGOME: **Ótimo, então não há problemas...**_Ironiza Kagome (hauhahuau piratas do caribe reformulado , entenderam? o.o)_**

_**As duas vão então até a sorveteria...Chegando lá...**_

**SANGO: **Mas você não sabe mesmo aonde ele foi?

**BANKOTSU**: Ele falo...**_Nesse momento Ayame dá uma pisada no pé de Bankotsu._-**Ai porque você pisou no meu pé?**_Pergunta nervoso alisando o pé._**

**AYAME: **Desculpa!Eu pisei?Ai nem notei...**_Diz cinicamente e Bankotsu ferra a cara._ **–Desculpa Sango mais o Miroku falo que ia comprar pão**._Mente a lobinha._**

**BANKOTSU: **Mentira!...**_Bankotsu olha para o olhar de esganadora da Ayame e congela._ **–Ele foi comprar sonho também.**_Sorri sem graça._**

**KAGOME: **Será que ele demora?

**BANKOTSU: **Acho que não.

**KAGOME: **Então eu quero um sorvete enquanto isso...Coloca na conta do Inuyasha.**_Sorri a garota._**

**BANKOTSU: **É pra já hauuauhaua...O de sempre?

**KAGOME: **Claro!** (pra quem num lembra ela pediu no 2 cap o de morango com boka loka que eh nata com cobertura de morango, chocolate e caramelo ...Uma delicia XD)**

**SANGO: **Eu também quero o de sempre...**(o dela é de abacaxi que vem com pedacinho de abacaxi e morango)**

**BANKOTSU: **E pra colocar na conta do Miroku?**_Sango faz que sim com a cabeça..._-**Coitado dos namorados de vocês, eu que não quero uma namorada assim!Deus me livre!** _As duas o fuzilam com o olhar e ele dá um sorrisinho sem graça e coloca os sorvetes._**

_As duas se sentam em uma mesinha e começam a tomar seus sorvetes, Bankotsu, Ayame pegam sorvete também e vão se sentar com eles...Kouga que estava no banheiro (ele vive no banheiro! o.o ...Será q ele tem problema no estomago? o.o) avista o pessoal e se senta a mesa também (com sorvete...Ayame pegou de iorgute e chocolate, Bankotsu de brigadeiro e creme e Kouga de negresco e chocolate XP)_

**KOUGA: **Quanto tempo que a gente não conversa né?E as novidades?

**SANGO: **Ah, tirando aquela que o Inuyasha é irmão do Sesshoumaru que é namorado da Rin e aquela que meus pais voltaram das férias não temos nenhuma...**_Fala calma...Os três que não sabiam se espantam._**

**AYAME: **I-irmão? **_Pergunta confusa._**

**KOUGA: **S-sesshoumaru?

**BANKOTSU: **D-do I-Inuyasha?

**SANGO: **Aff gente burra!

**KAGOME: **Calma Sango!**_Repreende a amiga/prima..._-**Eu explico pra vocês.**_Então Kagome novamente pela terceira ou segunda vez explica a historia para todos que ficam igual os pais da Sango._**

**KOUGA: **Coitado, vai sofrer com um irmão daqueles.

**KAGOME: **Também acho o Sesshoumaru é meio bravo às vezes...

**KOUGA: **Mas eu me referia ao Sesshoumaru agüentar o Inuyasha!Não ao contrario!** _Surge então uma gota na cabeça de Kagome._**

_A conversa estava animada...Então Miroku chega feliz e se depara com a Sango._

**MIROKU: **S-sango?** _Pergunta meio surpreso._**

**SANGO: **Miroku...Ué cade o pão?

**MIROKU: **É que pão?..._**Miroku olha para Ayame que faz gestos para ele inventar algo**..._-Ah, o pão...

**SANGO: **É cadê?

**MIROKU: **É que eu estava trazendo o pão...Ai euvi um mendigo com sua família pedindo esmolas, eu fiquei com tanta dó.**_Miroku começa a fazer cena.-_ **Que não pude resistir e dei o pão para eles comerem_.**Continua exagerando nas gesticulações.-**_As criancinhas me agradeceram com tanta alegria, Deus me abençoou hoje!** _Termina como um político em dia de eleição._**

**SANGO: **Ah...E o sonho?

**MIROKU: **Sonho?Que sonho?Você quer saber com que eu sonhei hoje?**_Pergunta estranhando._**

**SANGO: **Mais que mula ¬.¬...Eu estou perguntando do sonho de comer...

**MIROKU: **Ah...O sonho!**_Olha com um olhar bravo para Ayame que aponta para o Bankotsu._ _–Eu dei para as criancinhas de sobremesa...E ainda comprei um refrigerante de 2,5 litros e meio para eles tomarem junto com copinhos de papel .Sorri tentando ser convincente._**

**SANGO:**Ah...Sei...**Ele não me engana!_Pensa Sango com cara de quem não acreditou em nada_**

_**Chega na porta uma entregadora.**_

**ENTREGADORA: **Tem alguém com nome de Godofredo aqui?**_Pergunta a moça olhando o local..._**

**BANKOTSU**: Não some daqui**!_Fala grosso._**

**MIROKU: **ESPERA!Hehehe você se esqueceu Bankotsu que o nome do meio do Kouga é Godofredo?**_O fuzila com os olhos._**

**BANKOTSU: **Ah sim...He he, o nome é tão feio que esqueci.

**KOUGA: Você me paga._Pensa o lobinho.Kouga caminha desanimado e pega o embrulho assinando seu nome depois na nota._**

**AYAME: **Eu não sabia que você se chamava Godofredo!

**KOUGA: **É coisa desse meu irmãozinho infeliz!**_Sussurra para Ayame.Kouga se retira e coloca o presente em seu quarto._**

**SANGO: **Miroku você se esqueceu que dia é hoje?**_Pergunta meiga._**

**MIROKU: **Ah sim, hoje é dia de lavar minhas cuecas, não tenho uma limpa acredita?To pegando emprestado do Kouga huhuhu

**SANGO: **Tem certeza que é só isso**?_Pergunta com uma gota na cabeça._**

**MIROKU: **Tenho...**Huhuhu ela nem imagina o que eu fiz..._Pensa Miroku se achando o Maximo._**

**SANGO: **Certeza, certeza?**_Já altera um pouco o tom de voz._**

**MIROKU: **Sim porque, hoje tem algo importante?**_Miroku fez uma cara de ter se lembrado de algo e Sango abre o sorriso._-**Ah, lembrei tem jogo do Palmeiras hoje...Obrigado Sangozinha, tinha esquecido.**Sango quase cai da cadeira.**

**SANGO: **É ISSO?SÓ ISSO SEU MISERAVEL?

**MIROKU: **ÉÉÉÉÉ...É?

**SANGO: **AINDA BRINCA, VEM AQUI SEU CAHORRO QUE EU VOU TE ENSINAR A NUNCA MAIS ESQUECER O NOSSO ANIVERSARIO DE NAMORO!

**MIROKU**: Mas o único cachorro aqui é o Inuyasha!

**SANGO: **ORAS SEU...**_Sango pega a casquinha e derruba na cabeça de Miroku que fica com uma cara de bobo.-_**Não fala mais comigo!**_Diz determinada._**

**MIROKU: **Calma Sango, eu estava brincando.**..Acho que exagerei a parte do mentir '..._Pensa com uma gotinha na cabeça._-**Eu preparei tudo, só queria fazer surpresa...

**SANGO: **Serio?Não é mentira?Jura?Não precisava...(**Imagina se precisasse ¬.¬)..._Sango estava com o rosto angelical de sempre._**

**MIROKU: **Serio, você acha que eu me esqueceria de uma data tão importante?**_Pergunta a fitando._**

**SANGO: **É...**_Sango estava envergonhada por ter feito barraco._**

**MIROKU: **Agora eu vou tomar um banho parar tirar o sorvete do cabelo '...**_Miroku dá um selinho em Sango e vai tomar banho._**

**SANGO: **Ai que vergonha...Coitado

**KAGOME: **Bom agora que sobrei eu vou para casa ver se o Inuyasha chegou...Tchau gente até amanhã...**_Kagome vai embora para casa._**

**KOUGA: **Com licença que nós também vamos nos retirar...Não é mesmo GENTE?**_Ayame e Bankotsu só afirmam com a cabeça meio contrariados e se retiram...Miroku chega rápido pegando na mão de Sango._**

**MIROKU: **Venha, eu vou te levar a um lugar que reservei...**_Os dois andam um pouco até chegarem no restaurante da esquina, que é muito chique (ñ é pq eh de esquina q eh ruim XD)...Sango fita o lugar de boca aberta estava muito impressionada._**

**SANGO: **Miroku, mas esse lugar deve ser muito caro!**_Fala envergonhada._**

**MIROKU: **Se é para você, nada é caro demais...Porque nada se compara a você, isso é pouco.**_Miroku estava muito romântico aquela noite nem parecia ele mesmo.Sango sorri e os dois se sentam numa mesa reservada, ela dava de frente par janela e tinha uma vista incrível do céu, que estava maravilhoso._**

**GARÇOM: **Aqui está o cardápio**. _Diz entregando uma pra cada um.Sango olha e se assusta com o preso, era tudo muito caro._**

**SANGO: **Miroku, é muito caro...**_Sussurra sem graça para Miroku._**

**MIROKU: **Não se preocupe, pode pedir o que quiser!Hoje a noite é especialmente para você.**_Miroku dá um sorriso, por mais incrível que pareça...Sem malicia._**

**SANGO: **Certo...**_Sango faz seu pedido, o mesmo que Miroku, o garçom se retira indo pegar os pedidos._**

**MIROKU: **Você está linda hoje!Não só hoje...Como sempre está!

**SANGO: **O que deu em você hoje? Muito obrigado pelo elogio...Você sabe que te falo sem me cansar...Eu-te-amo...

_Miroku sorri...Passam-se uns minutinhos e a comida chega, os dois comem conversam, ora brigam um pouquinho, mas nada anormal...Miroku paga a conta normalmente e eles saem..._

**MIROKU: **Ainda quero te dar algo...Vem ta lá em casa.**_Miroku puxa Sango pela mão a levando para a sorveteria.Chegando nela Sango se senta de novo e Miroku vai buscar o presente.Quando volta entrega par ela e lhe dá um beijo._**

_Sango abre o embrulho o mesmo que tinha chegado horas atrás...Era um lindo colar, o pingente era um lindo coração de ouro com pedras verdes...Dentro dele estava escrito "Sango, você é a mulher dá minha vida...Te amo" (dah pra escrever td isso? 0.0)...Sango sorri, levanta se sua cadeira e abraça Miroku, logo depois os dois se beijam..._

**SANGO**: Eu também quero te dar algo...**_Sango dá o embrulho para Miroku...O hentai abre e dá uma risadinha._**

**MIROKU**: Muito obrigado Sango...Eu estava precisando.

**SANGO: **E eu não sei, te sou esse relógio para você nunca mais se atrasar de novo na sua vida! **_O relógio era lindo, pulseira prateada com bordas em ouro. (como ela consegui dinheiro?Simples a lata de biscoito XD)_**

**MIROKU: **Gostou da noite reservada só para você?

**SANGO: **Amei!

**MIROKU: **Dormi aqui hoje, sem servengonhice...

**SANGO: **Você está doente?Eu não caio mais nisso!

**MIROKU: **Ah Sango como você consegue adivinhar?Sou tão transparente assim?

**SANGO:**Idiota!Eu namoro você e antes disso te conheço há muito tempo, isso não funciona mais...**_Sango mostra a língua para Miroku que faz uma cara de derrotado._**

**MIROKU: **Preciso mudar mesmo as minhas técnicas!**_Diz mais para si mesmo do que para Sango._**

**SANGO: **Mas é um bobo mesmo.Sango beija Miroku intensamente.** _–O bobo que eu amo._**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

**Oie gente eu estava pensando em fazer maldade e deixar o Miroku sem dinheiro para pagar a conta, mais ai eu pensei...Seria mta maldade hauahuahauu...Bom eu DEDICO ESSE CAP PARA NATHBELLA.!..Menina espero q tenha gostado dele! Fiz pra vc**

Bellynha: Tu gosto msm?Axo hilário? Hauahauhau esse num tah taum engraçado, tah mais romântico (creio eu, num sei ), mas espero q goste msm assim...ahuahauh tbm axu q eh um hospício...mas eu me inspirei um poko na minha casa hauahuahhauu...Mto obrigado pelos elogios e eu vou mudar o nome agora uahauahauha mtooo obrigaddoooo espero q continue acompanhando ...Bjus e xauzinhu

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: Vc me ama?EU SOU AMADA! Ateh q enfim alguém fala q ama eu...ultimamente nem meus pais falam isso hauhauahua eh zuera XD exagerei XD, se bem q falam q sagitarianos são exagerados O.o será q é verdade? Será?Será? o.O hauahhuaha brigado...eu ser tosca?...ah um pokoquinhu hauahauhau...Eu fiz eles assim pq eu axu a minha família sem noção entuam me espelhei nela ahauhhauhaauh mas eles num saum assim tbm...eu exagerei '...Nervosa vc?Magina nem um poko n.n' ahuahauhauah..tah bom soh um pokinhu hauahauhuauh...Te respondi viu num me bate...me escondo debaixo do sofá (dah pra fazer isso? 0.0)...idiota?Naum axei naum auhauhauhuah...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap ...Bjuss e Xauzinhu **

Nathbella: hauhauahuh valeu msm a pena?E esse entaum? Espero q tenha gostado do cap dedicado a vc ...ahuahhuauha, num precisa mais fikar ansiosa...Aki estah o cap novinhu em folha saído do forno ahuahuahau, escrevi td hj e agora O.O Isso eh um milagre, vai chover sorvete de creme com sorvete! auhauhauauhu...Espero q tenha gostado ...Bjusss e Xauzinhu 

Jaque-chan: ahuhauahauh serio q vc riu mto? Ohhh fiko Felix...o seu irmão irritado?num entendi 0.0 ahuahauhau pq? O q eu fiz T.T Auhauahuah aki tah o cap soh q num tah taum engraçado ahuahauhauu...família estranha? A eh tipo a minha hauahuahua...meu pai eh assim ' as vezes tah de um jeito depois jah muda de humor hauuhaauah...espero q goste desse cap...Bjussss e Xauzinhu 

T-Becca: auahauhauahauu vc axou q tah lecal msm? Mãe mto atenciosa, põe atenciosa nisso hauahuahau...Viu soh q assassino? As plantinhas estavam quietas, não estavam fazendo mal a ninguém, pelo contrario estava ajudando a nós, nos dando oxigênio e ele vai lah e...Mata!¬.¬ hauahuauhau...uahauha momento revelação msm...e esse eh momento love hauahaua para os apaixonados auhauauauhu...Gente q horror neh a mãe dela pensar q ela eh lésbica hauahauha, num sei de onde tirei isso 0.0...Obrigadu msm pelos elogios, esse num tah taum engraçado mas espero q goste eh mais love? Será?será? ahauhauah...Bjusss e Xauzinhu 

O.O: NUSSA a + engraçada q vc jah leu ateh agora? Axu q isso foi exagero hauahauhaauha...axu tem tenhu certeza hauhahuahauhauha o.o a família deles eh mesmo mto loka ahuahauahu como disse me inspirei na minha q num eh tanto assim eu exagero as vezes ' mas eh sem noção ' ahuahauhauh...e aki estah o mais novíssimo cap feito por mim (jura? ¬.¬) espero q goste...Bjussss e Xauzinhu 

Mah Chan: vc axo meiga?serio? 0.0...msm? O.O? hauhauahua brigaduuuuu aiiiiiii eu tbm axu linduuuuuuu o inu e a kag juntosssssssssss amo elesssssssss mtooooo (gente fiko parecendo Jaken ahuahuahau com essesss ssss em excesso hauahuah)...num demorei...demorei? será? Será? Ahauhauahuau tomara q naum XD...Espro q goste desse cap...Bjussss e Xauzinhu 

**Gente.Quase desmaiei quando vi que recebi 7 reviews wm um cap soh ? O.O, Será q minhas macumbas com o Toninho do diabo derão certo? Ahuahauhau, tah num agüei aos estremos "...espero q tenham gostado desse cap, gente meus dedos doem, terminei o ultimo cap da fic minha solidão, fiz uma one-shot a despedida...Terminei esse cap...Putz que vendeção de jabá...+ eh verdade eu tava taum inspirada hj hauhauahuh espero q isso continue T.T...Bjusss pra tds vc666666 ...Xauzinhu **


	16. preguiça de escrever o titulo XD

Dias Normais?Até parece ¬.¬...Ultimo dia de ferias

_Sango chega em casa com um sorriso que não cabia na boca (o.o), quando abre a porta encontra uma guerra sendo travada...Inuyasha e Kagome contra...Rin e Sesshoumaru? O que?O Sesshoumaru brincando de uma coisa besta dessas?_

**SANGO: **O que é isso?** _Pergunta abismada._**

**KAGOME: **Não posso falar ago...**_Kagome que havia se virado para falar com Sango havia levado uma almofadada de Sesshoumaru e caiu no chão._ **–Ei...Não é pra bater forte!

**SESSHOUMARU: **Ah se não machucar que graça tem a brincadeira?

**INUYASHA: **Não bate na Kagome.** _Inuyasha joga uma almofada que vai de encontro com a cara de Sesshoumaru, que não gosta nada do feito, pois na velocidade que ela foi doeu seu rosto_. **–Ops...Estou ferrado!

**SANGO: **Ai, eu vou é trocar de roupa e ir dormir.** _Sango começa a caminhar em direção a escada._**

**RIN: **Idiota! Não faz isso com o Sesshy...Toma..._**Sem querer a almofada pega na bunda de Sango que cai igual uma idiota de cara para o chão.**-_Ops desculpa mana..._**Rin que foi tentar ajudar Sango lega um bombardeio de almofadas de Inu e Kag**.-_SESSHY?**_Sesshoumaru sai correndo da cozinha._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Desculpa, me deu sede e fui beber água.**_Desculpa-se com um sorriso sem graça._**

**_Sango se levanta derrotada e sobe as escadas novamente quando olha no quarto de seus pais, adivinha...Os dois brincando de guerra de almofadas no quarto também._ **–Eu mereço, aqui só tem doido.** _Sango vai até seu quero e fecha a porta..._**

_Todos na sala estavam se divertindo, no auge da brincadeira e machucados (por causa do Sesshoumaru que pensava estar brincando "quem espanca e deixa seu adversário inconsciente")...Quando a campainha toca._

**KAGOME: **A não, de quem é a vez de atender?

**SESSHY E RIN: **Do Inuyasha.

**INUYASHA: **Caramba, até você que não mora aqui sabe, eu hein...Parece que sabem mais sobre a minha vida do que das de vocês_...**E Inuyasha sai resmungando e abre a porta, para sua surpresa era...**_

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

KOUGA: Que estória é essa de Godofredo?_Pergunta nervoso._

**MIROKU: **Hehehe, ela ia desconfiar, então como o Bankotsu foi idiota tive que inventar isso.

**AYAME: **O Bankotsu é sempre besta!

**BANKOTSU: **Cala boca que você ta sobrando em uma conversa de HOMENS!

**AYAME: **Você me irrita**_!Fala a lobinha visivelmente nervosa._**

**BANKOTSU: **Some daqui então estressadinha!**_Provoca Bankotsu._**

**AYAME: **Otário...

**BANKOTSU: **Ah não, ah não...Você pode me chamar de tudo menos de otário!EU ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE OTARIOOOOO!OUVIU BEM RETARDADA?

**AYAME: **Eu hein, se liberto homem rosca...Só faltava a voz igual à dele.

**BANKOTSU: **Prefiro o doutor pimpolho...

**AYAME: **E aquele dia dá mendiga que ficou olhando pra ele no farol?

**BANKOTSU: **hauhauahuah que ele falo assim: Sai daqui cigana suja, vai se fud...Meu!** _Bankotsu imita a voz o doutor pimpolho._**

**OS DOIS: **HAUAHUHAUAHUAHAUHAU

**KOU E MIR: **Otários ¬.¬

OoooOOooOOooOOoo 

**INUYASHA:** O que você quer?**_Inuyasha estava nervoso._**

**ALGUÉM:** Ah, eu estava com saudade Inuzinho.

**INUYASHA:** Eu hein...Some daqui encosto!

**ALGUÉM:** Magoou meus sentimentos.**_O ser (XD) faz uma cara de choro._**

**INUYASHA:** Ah Jakontsu vai irritar outro!Mais que raiva!

**JAKOTSU:** Você não vai me deixar entrar?**_Faz carinha de pidão, com os olhinhos grandes e brilhantes como de um cachorrinho (ahuahauhah)_**

**INUYASHA:** ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...NÃO!

**JAKOTSU:** Pois eu entro!**_Jakotsu empurra Inuyasha e entra na casa._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Mais o que você está fazendo aqui?E como você conseguiu o endereço? **_Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de curioso._**

**JAKOTSU:** Primeiro: Eu vim saber porque o meu Inuzinho não vai mais trabalhar na loja e segundo eu procurei na fixa dos empregados, foi fácil. **_Jakotsu dá um sorrisinho (Aiii gente eu amo o Jakotsu, ele eh mto fofo XD)_**

**KAGOME:** Ah essa hora? **_Kagome arqueia uma sobrancelha...Estava com ciúmes._**

**JAKOTSU:** Que foi mocreia? Ficou com ciúmes de mim e do meu lindo? **Pisca para Inuyasha que se assusta.**

**INUYASHA:** Ei não me chame de Inuzinho e nem xingue a MINHA NAMORADA! **_Inuyasha quase gritou as ultimas palavras._**

**JAKONTSU:** NAMORADA?VOCÊ ME TRAIU? **_Jakontsu com raiva pula em cima de Kagome e a puxa pelos cabelos, Kagome agarra o "bem precioso" dele e torce, Jakotsu cai no chão de dor, então Kagome aproveita e começa a chutar. Jakotsu fica indefeso no chão, depois Kagome cai em cima dele com o braço esmagando ele, depois de 5 minutos tentando matar Jakotsu Kagome exausta para e olha para o pessoal que estava com uma gota na cabeça._**

**RIN:** Graças a Deus que somos primas! Eu hein, moeu o coitado no pau, tive pena dele agora...

**SANGO:** ÉÉÉÉÉ...Que cena eu presenciei agora! **_Sango estava traumatizada._**

**PAI:** AE sobrinha...Toca aqui.**_Ele estende a mão para Kagome que sem entender muito toca na mão dele._**

**MÃE:** O.O

**INUYASHA:** Nossa, nunca mais eu te xingo, tenho amor aos meus "bens" e a minha vida!

**KAGOME:** Ué, ele começou...Diz a garota com um olhar inocente e angelical (nussa q mudança de humor XD)

**JAKOTSU:** Aiiii, e eu que só...Queria falar pro Inu que vou estudar com ele amanhã! **_Jakotsu estava todo arrebentado, com olho roxo, cheio de hematomas..._**-Você ganhou essa mocreia...Mas amanhã nos acertamos...**_Jakotsu se levanta do chão e manca até a porta..._**-Até mais Inuzinho.**_Pisca para ele e vai embora mancando._**

**INUYASHA:** Eu hein, cara esquisito!

PAI: Gente, vamos parar de fazer guerra, porque senão amanhã ninguém consegue levantar para ir para escola...E como amanhã já é primeiro dia de aulas eu resolvi alugar um filme para assistirmos!_Anuncia feliz, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

INUYASHA: Eu hein, eu nunca entendi meu pai adotivo, nunca se sabe como esse louca vai estar! _Inuyasha estava com uma gota na cabeça._

**KAGOME: **Ótimo!A Era do gelo!Eu sempre quis ver!**_Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam._**

**INUYASHA: **Ai que besta!Ai que filme besta_.**Inuyasha fazia cara de idiota.**_

**SANGO: **Coloca logo pai! Eu adoro esse filme, será a 4º vez que vou assisti-lo.

**RIN: **Ai que besta!Concordo com o Inu, porque não colocam um filme de morte?

**SESSHOUMARU: **De preferência que tenha muito espancamento huhuhu.

**PAI: **Calma bando de idiotas...Sentem-se que eu vou colocar.

_**Todos se sentam, no sofá de três lugares: Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango, respectivamente (XD), no sofá de dois lugares: Rin e Sesshoumaru.**_

**MÃE: **Aonde eu sento?

**INUYASHA: **ÉÉÉÉ´...No chão? **_Perguntou meio obvio._**

**MÃE: **Só porque você me respondeu com ironia você vai sentar no chão e a Rin também, ai o Sesshoumaru senta do lado da Kagome e eu e o seu pai sentamos no sofá de dois lugares...**_Sorri delicadamente._**

**RIN: **Ué, mas porque eu me ferro também?** _Pergunta sem entender nada._**

**MÃE: **Se você ainda quiser ter mesada é melhor me obedecer...Senão a única mesada que você vai levar é a que vou jogar em você...Se não quiser vai ser também cadeirada!**_A fita nervosa._**

**RIN**: Pedindo com educação heeheheh.**_Rin dá um selinho em Sesshoumaru e se senta no chão do lado de Inuyasha que não estava nada feliz...Depois de tudo pronto o pai de Sango coloca a fita o vhs (pode é uma dureza, num tem dvd...eu sou pobre! T.T)_**

**PAI**: Preparem-se para assistir o filme!** _Ele estava muito otimista, quando ele aperta o play à fita embola no vhs...Nervoso ele arranca os fios do vídeo cassete e abre a porta._**

**KAGOME: **Tio...O que o senhor vai fazer?**_Perguntava receosa olhando ele._**

**PAI: **ESSA PORRA!ARRUMEI ONTEM JÁ QUEBRO DE NOVO!**_Ele então ergue o aparelho e joga com toda força no chão, fazendo voar pedacinhos pelos ares. (meu pai fez isso um dia, meu cachorro quase morreu do coração hauahuah coitado deu até dó )_**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Depois eu que pensei que fosse bravo!**_Sesshoumaru estava com uma gota na cabeça._**

**RIN**: E o filme?

**MÃE: **Vamos ter que pagar?

**PAI: **É...Vai ter mesmo, bom...Agora que não tem mais filme, nem vídeo cassete, acho melhor ir dormir...Boa noite crianças.**_Inexplicavelmente seu rosto estava calmo, como se tivesse tomado maracujina.Todos falam boa-noite com uma gota enorme na cabeça, inclusive sua mulher._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Bom eu acho que já vou olha a hora.**_Sesshoumaru olha para o seu relógio de pulso que marcava 00:00_**

**RIN: **Não vai não, dorme aqui.**_Pede Rin com os típicos olhinhos de cachorro quando quer algo._**

SESSHOUMARU: Não tem problema? _Sesshoumaru pergunta para mãe de Sango que estava na sala ainda._

**MÃE: **Claro que não pode dormir, dorme no quarto dela, porque o sofá é muito duro.**_Diz gentilmente._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Então ta bom...

**INUYASHA: **E porque eu não posso dormir com a Kagome?** _Pergunta nervoso._-**Que injustiça!

**MÃE:**Você faça o que eu mando!A Kagome não tem tendência lésbica!**_Percebendo o que disse, sorri sem graça...-_**Quer dizer...A Kagome e você são menores, pelo menos o Sesshoumaru tem a cabeça feita!**_Tenta consertar a besteira._**

**RIN: **Cada coisa que me acontece que se contar vai dizer que é mentira!** _Rin faz uma cara de besta (o.o pq cara de besta?)_**

_**Todos vão dormir finalmente...Sesshoumaru com Rin, Sango sozinha (melhor do q com o tarado do namorado dela huhuhu), Inuyasha com seu "pai" e Kagome com sua tia.Teriam um dia grande pela frente, afinal primeiro dia de aulas...**_

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

**MIROKU:** Parece que é tradição sua sempre quebrar alguma coisa antes de dormir...Aff, lá se foi um copo!

**AYAME:** Eu não tenho culpa, o Bankotsu que me empurrou! **_Ayame fuzila Bankotsu com o olhar._**

**BANKOTSU:** O que?Eu não fiz nada! **_Bankotsu faz uma cara de anjinho inocente._**

**KOUGA:** Não comecem vocês dois...Eu hein...Parece que são vivem se não brigam um com o outro!**_Diz Kouga já cansado das brigas._**

**MIROKU:** Vamos dormir porque amanhã tem aula!

**KOUGA:** É verdade, será que vou cair com a Kagome? **(Gente o Kouga é mais novo, ele tem 15 para 16 anos, Miroku 16 q vai fazer 17, Ayame 15 e Bankotsu 17 para 18...XD)**

**BANKOTSU:** Espero cair com meus amiguinhos...Ainda bem que a idiota ali é mais nova!**_Aponta para Ayame._**

**AYAME:** Ainda bem que a besta ambulante é um idoso, assim não caio com ele...Seu repetente!

**BANKOTSU:** Só porque repeti o terceiro não quer dizer que seja burro!

**AYAME:** Não só desprovido de inteligência.**_Ironiza a lobinha._**

KOUGA: Calma, vão dormir que eu limpo isso._Fala desanimado._

**OS DOIS:** Ta bom! E assim os três migram para seus devidos quartos.

**KOUGA:** É a segunda vez que me deixam aqui para limpar isso!**_Kouga dá um longo suspiro e vai buscar uma vassoura._**

_**Depois de limpar tudo, Kouga olha no relógio e se dá conta que já se passavam das 1:00 da manhã, ele então vai dormir exausto, para acordar cedo e ir para o primeiro dia de aula.**_

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

**Gente desculpa mesmo o cap passado, como eu sou desligada! Agradeço a motoko kinomoto, Beliinhaa, nathbella, oOnat-chanOo, mk-chan160, Sangozinha…Mto obrigado por abrirem meus olhos q estavam fechados hauhauhauahau, e mto obrigado por lerem...**

**Bom esse foi o Ultimo cap dah primeira fase...Abrirei o próximo tópico q se chamará: Brigas, Encontros e Confusões na Escola...hauhauahauhau q original hauhauhua, a minha imaginação é limitada XD...Vamos as Reviews **

**mc-chan: Oie XD fico mto feliz q vc axa q o besteirol q eu escrevo estah fikando legal hauahuahau isso me dexa + fliz ...mas fala serio o povo sem noção saum os mais dah hora neh? Eu soh tenho amigo sem noção hauhuahua eles saum mto legais amo eles XD...Vc estah certa pela Sango vale td!E tbm...o coitado já sofreu tanto por causa da sua mão doente, ele precisava mostrar pra ela q gosta realmente dela XD...ÉÉÉÉÉÉ SAFADA!JÁ PENSO BESTEIRA HAUAHUAHAUHAUA, não liga naum eu tenho mente poluída!Eu confesso! É um mal q eu tenhu T.T e o pior q eu num escrevi com essa intenção + depois q li de novo, num eh q parece msm? o.o uhauhauhauah...Bom o barro velho nojento com coco de cachorro não vai aparecer nessa fase mas...ops eu falo demias ", pd ter certeza q vc me deu uma ótima idéia huhhuhu . Olhar super maldoso...-Como ela vai sofrer huhuhuhu AHuaUAHuahUAHuahUAH...Eu tbm soh escrevo besteira, mas eu num cansei de ler naum...Nussa olha o tamanho da resposta da review O.O , o maior q escrevi ateh agora O.O ...uahHUAHuahUAHuha eu tbm tinha acostumada com o titulo, mas ainda tinha uma pontinha de "eu tenhu q mudar" ahuahauhauahu, mas fiko feliz q tenha gostado dele XD.E espere q a nova fase tah chegando para abalar os corações dos outros (putz tosco ¬.¬) auhhauahauhau hauhauhauhau...Espero q goste desse cap XD ...Kissus e xauzinhu XD**

**Bellynha: hauuhauahauhauah a parte do Godofredo veio do nada, tava escrevendo ai...Opa Godofredo é um bom nome hauhauhuahau, q bom q fikou engraçado XD, o sonho dói outro eu imaginei o Miroku falando? Sonho?Que sonho?Vc quer saber com q eu sonhei hj? Ptz o jeito q imaginei fiko mto dah hora tipo "vc tah loka?bebeu?" com uma cara de retardado hauahuahau mto dah hora XD...Q bom q o romance fikou dah hora tbm, pq eu tenhu q honrar o romance/humor q coloquei na classificação dah fic hauahauhau...A minha familia eh meio doida mesmo hauahuah, meu pai principalmente...mas eu amo ele ahuahauuhaua...fiko mto feliz em saber q naum eh soh a minha família q eh meio doida uahauhauhu sem bem q dizem as más línguas dessa casa (minha irmã) q eu q tenhu q ser internada e naum eles hauhauhauah...Espero q goste desse cap a próxima fase tah ai aguarde XD...Kissus e Xauzinhu XD**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: OIEEEEEEEEEE! TREM DOIDA! (Errr me empolguei ") auhauahauhau...tu me ama mesmo?ama minha fic?oia q eu vo acreditar ahuahuahauhuahu...ih mudei o nome msm hauahauhuauh, eu já tnha pensado nesse nome , mas a pressa e a preguiça num me deixavam mudar hauahuahuhu, fazer o q, preguiça eh meu nome do meio e pressa eh o ultimo hhuhuhuhuhuhh...Aleleuia? Eita...Achu q num eh pra tanto eh? O.o Será?Será? o.O q ódio aquele comercial do cara falando será?será num sai da minha cabeça ¬.¬ ahauahuahauhaua...fiko feliz por vc ter achado esse cap lindu issu me dexo mais aliviada pois tava axando meio a sei lah esquece ahuahuahau nem eu sei o q ia flar direito, como se fosse novidade ¬.¬...Eu estava pensando seriamente em fazer sacanagem com ele...msm, mas ai eu pensei coitado, ateh do dia do aniversario de 1 mês de namoro dele ele se ferra...huahuhau se bem q a idéia dele num ter dinheiro me pareceu tentadora ahuahauhauha...espero mq tenha gostado desse cap XD...Num sei pq, mas ele falta algo ó.O ...hauhauahuhu...Baum a próxima fase tah cheganu ai hauhauahua aguarde huhuhu (como se fosse algo importante ¬.¬)...Eita me passa seu msn?vc tem ? O.o huahauhaua...Kissus e Xauzinhu XD**

**Gente esses foram as maiores respostas q jah dei hauahuahauhau O.O ...BOM eu vou ficando por aki...Se se a Fabiana ler ateh aki...(ainda vai ler os primeiros caps)...Minha bombonzinha! Espero q goste dos caps XD...Coisa linda!**

**Ateh a próxima fase XD...Brigas, Encontros e Confusões na Escola!**


End file.
